Power Rangers Legend Wars!
by TheKAM1993
Summary: Commander Sky is sent to the year 2011 to stop a mysterious creature from bringing Lord Zedd back to the side of darkness. While in the past Sky decides he will need help so he sets off to gather Rangers of the past to form his team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Monstrosity Strikes!

Many years ago there was an evil mastermind. He was pure evil and was urging to destroy the planet Earth. This being was not from Earth. He was from a faraway galaxy called Vica. After thousands of years of leaving Earth in the hands of an evil witch, he returned and took over. However he failed to take over Earth and was later outclassed by space pirates and the Machine Empire. He was enraged with being outclassed and he decided to join the United Alliance of Evil. However in the UAE's final battle the Z Wave destroyed everything evil across the galaxy. He then became an archaeologist and has been one since that day. No one knows the location of this behemoth, but everyone knows the one they once knew will return with Vengeance!

Out in the middle of nowhere was a construction site. There were bulldozers and men in yellow helmets everywhere. A man was sitting in a hole with a brush in his hand and was brushing the ground.

"Ah another fossil," He said with a smile.

He gently picked the fossil up and took it over to a machine and washed off the dirt.

"It must be a Wannanosaurus skull!" He said in excitement.

The ground then suddenly began shaking viciously. The man then fell to the ground as he tossed the fossil into the air.

"No, my fossil!" He shouted as the fossil flew through the air.

The fossil then hit the ground and shattered into pieces. He then slowly crawled over to the remains with a disappointed look.

"It was worth thousands possibly even millions," He said as a tear ran down his cheek.

A figure then appeared on top of a hill above the man. He looked up and saw an odd looking creature.

"Zedd!" It shouted as it leapt to the bottom of the hill.

"I am not Zedd!" He shouted.

"Yes but you once were," Said the creature as it pulled out a shot filled with dark purple liquid.

The creature slowly walked towards the man but the man quickly ran away.

"Don't run from me, you won't escape!" It shouted.

Breathing hard behind a bulldozer the man fell to the ground.

"I will not turn back into that monster," He said to himself.

The bulldozer then was blown away by the creature as it struck it with a blade.

"No!" he shouted as he tried running away again.

The creature then grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Welcome back my Lord," The creature said as he placed the needle on the man's neck.

A young man then came out of nowhere and kicked the needle out of the creature's hand.

"Uh no!" The creature shouted.

"Yeah and there's more where that came from!" The young man shouted.

The man then fled away from the creature and hid behind a boulder.

"You blasted power brats!" The creature shouted in anger.

"Sorry but I'm not a Ranger anymore," He told the creature as he pulled a gun out.

"You think that will stop me?" The creature said with a chuckle.

He then fired the gun as a red laser shot out of it and struck the creature.

"Ugh, it actually hurt!" The creature said in shock.

"We Silver Guardians have updated our arsenal with more powerful weapons," He told the creature as he shot at it again.

The creature then fell to the ground while holding onto it's stomach.

"You may have won this round, but Zedd will live again!" It shouted as it vanished into thin air.

The young man then walked over to the archaeologist to check on him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Stay back!" the man shouted in fear.

"No I'm a good guy," He told the man.

The man's eyes then began to glow red as he let out an evil laugh. The young man then fell down the hill as a shock wave was released from the archaeologist.

"No!" He shouted as the man transformed.

He then touched a button on his watch as the archaeologist continued laughing.

"Eric, it's Wes and I failed," He said to the watch.

"Nice job, now the Earth is back to where it used to be," said a voice in the watch.

"Eric?" Wes said with confusion.

"No just an old friend of Zedd's," it said.

Wes then looked at the top of the hill and Zedd was gone.

"He's gone!" Wes said in shock.

Something then grabbed Wes and threw him on the ground.

"Hello Red Ranger!" Zedd shouted with laughter.

"Oh God," Wes said as he quickly got back up.

Wes then tried punching Zedd but he dodged it and kneed Wes in the stomach.

" Oh please like that would ever work," Zedd said with a chuckle.

Zedd then teleported to the top of the hill beside the boulder and a staff with a Z on the top of it appeared out of thin air. He then swung the staff and hit the boulder. The boulder then began rolling down the hill towards Wes.

"No!" Wes shouted as he tried to get up.

Out of nowhere a strange being appeared out of nowhere and sliced the boulder in half with a sword.

"A Ranger!" Zedd shouted in anger.

"Not just any Ranger, but the Shadow Ranger is who I am!" He shouted to Zedd.

"Who is this?" Wes asked himself.

The Shadow Ranger then slowly walked up the hill towards Zedd. Zedd then began releasing lightning bolts out of his staff. But the Shadow Ranger blocked them with his sword.

"I'm too advanced for you Zedd," The Shadow Ranger said in anger as he leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked Zedd.

Zedd then slid across the ground and slowly rose back up.

"You must be from the future," Zedd said to the Ranger.

"The future?" Wes asked himself.

The Shadow Ranger then placed the sword back into its holder on his side. He then grabbed Zedd by the wrist.

"You're under arrest," He said to Zedd.

Wes then got back onto his feet and looked at the top of the hill.

"A Ranger from the future, but he isn't a time force Ranger," said Wes.

A red portal suddenly appeared behind Zedd and a robotic figure walked out of it.

"Who are you!" The Shadow Ranger shouted.

"I am Venjix, destroyer of the planet Earth!" It shouted as it kicked the Ranger to the bottom of the hill.

Wes then ran over to the Ranger and helped him up. Venjix and Zedd then walked into the portal and vanished.

"No! With Zedd in the future he can find the one thing that he needs!" The Ranger shouted.

"And what's that?" Wes asked.

"More help," The Ranger said as he removed his helmet.

He then shook Wes' hand.

"My name is Sky, I'm the commander of SPD," He said to Wes.

"Wesley Collins, Commander of the Silver Guardians," Wes said to him.

"You were the Red Time Force Ranger," Sky said to him.

"Yeah but I haven't used that thing in years," Wes told him with a smile.

Sky then turned his back to Wes.

"I came here to the past to find certain people," Sky told him.

"Certain people?" Wes wondered.

"Other Power Rangers," Sky told him.

"But aren't there other Rangers in your time?" Wes asked him.

"No, I am the only one left," Sky told him while he looked into the distance.

Sky then walked over to the area Zedd was searching in.

"Something is buried down here," Sky said as he looked at his device.

"What?" Wes asked.

Sky then walked to the other side of the hole.

"It's a lab of some sort," Sky said with a suspicious look.

A Silver vehicle then pulled up and a man hoped out.

"Wes are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Wes told him.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh this is Sky," Wes told him.

"And your Eric Myers," Sky said as he continued looking.

"How did you know?" Eric asked.

"He from the future," Wes told him.

"Not that crap again," Eric said with an angry look.

Wes then smiled.

"Come on you know that was awesome," He said to Eric.

Eric then hoped down into the hole and walked over to Sky.

"So did you come from the year five thousand?" Eric asked him.

"Nope, I came from the year two thousand twenty five," Sky told him.

"Okay I'm fine with that," Eric said as he put on sun glasses.

Sky then pulled out a small device and pointed it at the ground. A small laser then shot out and went straight into the ground. A small clank noise was heard.

"The lab is protected by the thickest metal known, nothing in either of our time periods can penetrate it," Sky said as he pulled out a cell phone.

"Kat, I need you to look up metals and find out a way to get through this," Sky said into the phone.

"Roger that," It responded.

"She sounds hot," Eric said with a smirk.

"Yeah but she isn't the ordinary kind of girl you would want," Sky warned him.

"I need you guys to be ready in the future," Sky told them.

"For what?" Wes asked.

Sky then turned around with a determined look.

"Possibly the most life threatening thing known to man," Sky warned them.

"What? The swine flu?" Eric asked him.

"No, the Venjix Virus," Sky told them.

"Wait, wasn't that thing that took Zedd called Venjix?" Wes asked.

"Yeah that was it," Sky told them.

Sky then morphed back into the Shadow Ranger and pressed a button on his morpher. An ATV then came out of a time warp and stopped in front of Sky.

"Be ready," Sky said as he sat on the ATV and drove off into the distance.

"So, what now?" Eric asked.

"We get ready," Wes told him as he walked to the vehicle.

Sky then set off to go around the world hunting the greatest Rangers in history to help him defeat Zedd and Venjix.

Three years later. Angel Grove, a once peaceful and beautiful city was nothing but a wasteland where only few buildings are still standing. Driving around the city were Putty Patrollers on ATVs. A man wearing a cloak was slowly walking through the wasteland breathing heavily.

"Why did this have to happen," He said to himself.

A Putty Patroller then pulled up on an ATV and stopped in front of him.

"Survivor!" It shouted as it jumped off the ATV.

"Great," he said as he tried running away.

Out of nowhere more Puttys appeared and surrounded the man.

"Well let's get things going!" He shouted.

A putty leapt into the air about to strike the man, but the man jumped into the air and kicked the putty away.

"Looks like I still got my skills," He said with a chuckle.

He continued unleashing blows on the putties one after another. A putty then came from behind and grabbed him.

"Alright clay brain, you've ticked me off," He said as he threw the putty off.

He then kicked a putty straight into another one.

"It's been years since I've used this thing," He said as he took a device from his pocket.

He placed a device on each of his wrists. He then swung his hands in a strange motion.

"It's morphing time!" he shouted as he leapt into the air.

His body then began glowing blue and he then landed back on the ground in a different outfit.

"Zeo Ranger Three! Blue!" He shouted as his visor flashed with blue light.

Back in the year 2025 Sky arrived back to the Command Base.

"So Kat, anything?" He asked his assistant.

"We just got in a new wave of energy coming from Angel Grove," She told him.

"What year?" He asked her.

"The one you just came from," She said with a smirk.

Sky then walked back over to the portal and turned the knob.

"Kat, keep up the info," He said as he leapt into the portal.

"Sure thing boss," She said in an ill mood.

Back in Angel Grove the man in the blue outfit continued fighting the putties.

"Come on, this isn't tough enough," He said as he knocked a putty away with a blast from a gun.

Up on top of the hill was a bigger putty.

"Whoa, someone has been hitting the gym," The ranger said with a chuckle.

The putty then jumped off the hill and landed in front of the ranger.

"Hiya!" The ranger shouted as he punched the putty in the stomach.

The putty didn't even budge.

"Ah that hurt," He said as he held his hand in pain.

A portal then appeared and Sky jumped out with a sword in his hand. He then sliced the big puttys arm off.

"You alright?" Sky asked the man.

"Yeah thanks to you," He replied.

"You need to come with me," Sky told him.

"Why? I don't even know you!" He said to Sky.

Sky then knocked a putty away with a kick.

"Trust me," Sky said to him.

The man then looked behind Sky and saw the putties carrying something.

"What the?" He said as he wondered what it was.

Sky then turned around and saw the putties.

"A plasma cannon!" Sky said in shock.

Sky then grabbed the man's arm and activated the portal. Sky then jumped into the portal with the man right when the cannon fired.

"What the hell is your problem!" He shouted at Sky.

"Saving your tail that's what," Sky said to him.

Sky and the man then jumped out of the portal and landed in the Command Base.

The man demorphed and was looking around the room he was in.

"This is more hi tech than my friends lab," He told Sky.

"That's because we are 14 years in the future," Sky said to him.

The man then got a shocked look on his face.

"Wha?" He said to sky.

"Time portal answer it for you?" Sky said to him.

A door then opened and Kat walked in.

"Hello ranger," She said to the man.

"What's with the ears?" He asked.

"What's wrong with my ears?" She asked him.

"Uh nothing at all," He said in a nervous way.

Kat then handed some papers to Sky.

"His name is Rocky DeSantos, He was the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the Red Ninja Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger," She told Sky.

"Says here you were supposed to be the Blue Turbo Ranger but you got injured in a karate tournament," Sky said to him.

"Yeah and I got replaced by a kid," Rocky said to them.

Kat laughed at him.

"Kat stop," Sky said to her.

"Yes Commander," She said to him.

Sky then flicked on a monitor.

"Rocky, we've chosen you for a mission," Sky said to him.

"Why me? Why didn't you get Tommy or Jason or even Adam?" He asked.

"Because we have not found their locations and we don't even know if they are still alive," Sky replied.

Rocky then looked at the monitor and saw Lord Zedd.

"Zedd?" Rocky asked.

"Yep Lord Zedd is back," Sky told him.

"How?" Rocky asked.

"We found Zedd searching for something in Silver Hills," Sky said to Rocky.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"He was digging for fossils when a monster from our timeline or even further in time attacked," Sky said as he turned to the monitor.

Rocky looked at the monitor and saw the monster inject a needle in Zedds neck.

"So he's the brain guy again?" Rocky asked.

"Yes but he is even more powerful than he used to be," Sky told him.

The monitor then changed to a picture of Rocky and four other silhouettes.

"It is your job to stop Zedd, but in order to do that you have to get a team," Sky said.

Kat then walked over with a briefcase.

"This is your new morpher," she said as she handed it to him.

"Why do I need a new morpher?" He asked.

"Because your zeo powers are useless against Zedd," Sky told him.

Kat then pulled a small card from inside the morpher.

"This is your engine cell," She said as she handed it to him.

"I'm number one cool," He said with a smirk.

Kat then stepped aside.

"Be ready, because tomorrow you will go out though time and find your team," Sky told him.

"Alright," Rocky said with a determined look.

Back in the year 2011 a woman was being chased by piranhatrons.

"Oh come on did this have to happen today? I really wanted to go to that clearance sale," She said in a ticked off way.

She then kicked one of the piranhatrons in the stomach and knocked it down. They then surrounded her and were ready to attack.

Back in 2025 an alarm began going off.

"Tate! Get in here!" Kat shouted.

Sky and Rocky then ran into the room.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"Another ranger?" Rocky asked.

"Yes but she is in danger," Kat told them.

Rocky then looked at the monitor and saw the woman surrounded by the piranhatrons.

"I gotta help her," he said as he walked over to the portal.

Kat then stopped him.

"Not until you know how to morph with that morpher," She told him.

"Alright then, how?" He asked.

"Say RPM get in gear," She told him while activating the portal.

The portal then opened and Rocky jumped in.

Back in 2011 the woman continued fighting the piranhatrons. A piranhatrons then came from behind and knocked her down.

"Ah I wish I still had my powers," She said in pain.

The portal then appeared and distracted the piranhatrons.

"What is that?" She wondered.

"RPM get in gear!" Someone shouted from inside the portal.

A man wearing red then jumped out and kicked a piranhatron.

"You alright miss?" He asked.

"You're a power ranger," She said to him.

"Yeah but I better get to work," He said as he knocked a piranhatron into a garbage can.

He then leapt into the air and punched a piranhatron in the chest. It then flew into another piranhatron.

Rocky then heard a beeping noise.

"What is it Kat?" he asked.

"Use your Nitro Sword," She told him.

Rocky then pulled the Nitro Blaster from his side and it transformed into a sword.

"Yeah it's go time!" he shouted as he charged.

He then struck piranhatrons one after another.

"He's good," The woman said as she held onto her arm.

"Hiya!" Rocky shouted as he attacked the final piranhatron.

All the evil piranhatrons then vanished and none were left. Rocky then walked over to the woman.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She said as she slowly stood up.

"I need you to come with me Ms. Hammond," He said to her.

"How did you know my name?" She said in shock.

"Uh, I'm from the future?" He said nervously.

The portal then appeared behind Rocky.

"Please, I need help," Rocky told her.

She then stopped walking away and slowly turned around.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I need to find former Power Rangers to help me save the world," He said as he took his helmet off.

She was surprised when she saw who he was.

"Rocky?" She said to him being surprised.

"Yeah, but please come with me," He told her.

"Fine but I better be getting a paycheck this time," She told him as she walked toward him.

They both jumped into the portal and went back to the future.

Back in 2025 Rocky and his new team mate arrived from the past.

"Sky, Kat I give you the Yellow RPM Ranger," Rocky said to them.

"Hi my name is Ashley Hammond," She said as she shook Skys hand.

"Welcome to the team," Sky said with a smile.

Though the battle has just began it is nowhere near to be over. Rocky and Ashley still need to find 3 more team mates to help them stop Zedd and his drones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Team RPM

Back in the Command Base Sky was busy searching for other rangers throughout time.

"Ugh what is wrong with this thing, it can't find anything," Sky said as he hammered his fists down on the keyboard.

"Calm down Commander it is the first model," Kat told him as she walked by.

Sky then turned around with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well get us a new model," He told her.

"Can't for another 10 years," She said as she sat down and began working on something.

Sky then walked over to the table to see what she was doing.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

Sky reached for an item on the table but Kat slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch," She said to him.

"Just tell me what it is," Sky told her.

"Engine Cells for the rangers zords," She told him while working.

The doors slid open and Rocky and Ashley walked in.

"So got anything Sky?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing yet," He told Rocky while fiddling with a blank cell.

Kat then snatched the engine cell away from him.

"I said don't touch," She said to him with a grumpy look.

Rocky then walked over to Kat's table and saw the engine cells being worked on.

"So what're these going to be?" Rocky asked.

"Those will be your zords, but you are unable to use them until you find us a blue ranger," Kat told him.

The alarm began going off and the monitor flicked on.

"Looks like we've found someone," Ashley said as she walked over to the monitor.

"I can't tell who it is, their face is wrapped up with a cloth," Rocky said as he zoomed in.

Behind the person were putties silently following him.

"It's go time," Rocky said as he walked over to the portal.

Ashley then turned on the portal and prepared to jump in.

"Ready for your first mission?" Rocky asked her.

"I was born ready," Ashley told him as the portal appeared.

"Good luck guys," Sky told them.

Rocky and Ashley then jumped into the portal and went back in time.

Back in 2011 the man was slowly walking up a hill and still had not noticed the putties behind him.

"This heat is so strong," He said as he took a drink from his canteen.

He looked over his shoulder and nothing was there. He then turned back around and a putty was in his face.

"Agh!" He shouted in fear.

He then punched the putty in the chest and knocked it down.

"Where did you come from?" He said to them.

Two putties dashed towards him. The portal then opened and Rocky and Ashley flew out and took down the two putties.

"Ashley?" He said.

"Ready?" Rocky said to Ashley.

"Lets do it," She said as she pulled out her engine cell.

"RPM get in gear!" They shouted as they activated their morphers.

Ashley changed into a yellow costume with the number three on her chest.

"Hiya!" Rocky shouted as he kicked a putty in the stomach.

The putty went into the air and hit the ground hard.

"She's a power ranger again?" The man said to himself.

Ashley kicked a putty into the ground. The putty then vanished.

"Not so hard," She said to Rocky.

In an unknown area Lord Zedd was sitting in his throne tapping his fingers on the arm rest.

"Hmm, how am I supposed to get servants," He said to himself.

Two putties then walked up with an old book in their hands. Zedd then took the book and opened it up.

"Ah Ritas old spell book," He said while flipping through the pages.

Zedd then stopped as he found what he was looking for.

"Ah a resurrection spell," He said with a chuckle.

Zedd then stood up and grabbed his staff. He then began chanting the spell and pointed his staff at the ground. A dark hole then appeared and a strange creature rose out of the hole.

"Welcome back Goldar!" Zedd shouted with an evil laugh.

"I will do whatever you say master," Goldar said to Zedd with a bow.

Zedd then sat back down as his eyes glowed red.

"Go destroy the power rangers in the desert," Lord Zedd told him.

Goldar then rose to his feet and walked away.

"Now who else should I revive?" He asked himself.

Back in the desert Rocky and Ashley finished off all the putties.

"Whew not hard at all," Rocky said as he removed his helmet.

The man then walked over to the rangers.

"Ashley, you're a ranger again," He said to her.

"Yeah but who are you?" She asked him.

He removed the cloth from his face and behind it was a smile.

"Carlos!" She shouted as she hugged him.

"It's been a long time," He said to her.

Rocky then walked over to Carlos and Ashley.

"Carlos, would you like to join us?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know," Carlos said to Rocky.

The ground then began shaking.

"What's going on!" Ashley shouted.

Rocky then looked over the hill and saw a figure coming towards them.

"That's not good," Rocky said to Ashley and Carlos.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

The figure came closer and grew bigger as it came closer.

"That is so not good," Ashley said as it came closer.

"It can't be!" Rocky said in shock.

Back in 2025 Sky was watching what was going on.

"Uh Kat, we may need those zords now," Sky told her.

Kat then walked over to the monitor and saw Goldar heading towards the rangers.

"Sky take this morpher and these engine cells to them now," She said to him while handing the stuff over.

Sky activated the portal and jumped in quickly.

"I'm coming guys!" He shouted.

Back in the past Goldar stopped in front of the rangers.

"I'm back!" He shouted as he lifted his foot into the air.

"RUN!" Rocky shouted as he grabbed Ashley's arm.

The three humans barely evaded the monstrous foot as it slammed into the ground.

The portal then appeared and Sky jumped out. He then ran over to Rocky and the others.

"Rocky, Ashley here," Sky said as he handed them the engine cells.

"Alright time for some zord action," Rocky said as he inserted the cell.

Sky then walked over to Carlos and handed him a morpher.

"What's this?" He asked Sky.

"That is your morpher," Sky told him.

Ashley then walked over to him and showed him what to do.

"Just insert your cell and say RPM get in gear," she told him.

Carlos then took a step back and inserted the engine cell.

"RPM get in gear!" He shouted as his body began glowing.

Carlos then stopped glowing and was wearing a blue costume with the number two on his chest.

"Yeah back in action baby!" Carlos shouted.

"Now summon those zords.

Rocky, Ashley and Carlos inserted their cells into their morphers.

"Eagle Racer!" Rocky shouted as a car with the face of an eagle on it came out of his chest.

"Bear Crawler!" Ashley shouted.

"Lion Hauler!" Carlos shouted.

Enormous vehicles came out of each Rangers chest and were ready for battle. Rocky, Ashley and Carlos leapt into the air and entered their zords.

"Alright Goldar bring it on!" Carlos shouted as missiles were shot from the sides of his zord.

Goldar knocked the missiles away with his sword.

"Eagle Racer fire lasers now!" Rocky shouted as he pressed a button on the dash.

Lasers then fired from his zords eyes and hit Goldar. Goldar took a few steps back while holding his stomach.

"You'll pay for that Red Ranger!" Goldar shouted in anger.

Goldar then swung his sword and hit the Bear Crawler.

"Ugh, come on!" Ashley shouted as her zord flew through the air.

Rocky then drove over a hill and his zord flew through the air as the sides of the zord became wings. Arms then came from beneath the zords and grabbed the bear crawler and then landed safely on the ground.

"Thanks Rocky," Ashley said to him.

"No prob, but I guess we need more power," Rocky said to the others.

Each of the rangers then took out an engine cell and inserted it into the steering wheel.

"High Octane Megazord power!" They all shouted.

The three zords then combined into a humanoid robot with greater power.

"Let's finish this!" Rocky shouted.

"Super Saber!" Carlos shouted as he pressed a button.

A sword then came out of the back of the megazords leg and it grabbed onto it.

"Super Saber Slash!" They all shouted.

The zord then lifted the Saber into the air and swung it shattering Goldars sword into two. Goldar was hit by the attack and fell to the ground.

"Grr I'll be back you pathetic brats!" he shouted as he teleported away.

Sky was down on the ground smiling.

"Good job Rangers," He said to them.

The rangers then came out of the zords and sent them away.

"Wow I haven't done that in years," Rocky said with a smile.

"Yeah me neither but it felt good," Carlos said to Rocky.

Rocky then gave Carlos a five.

"Alright time to head back," Sky told them.

Sky activated the portal and they all went back to the future. Up on the hill was a strange person in a red robe.

"She's still alive, thank goodness," He said as he walked away.

Back in the future Rocky and the others celebrated for their victory.

"We are unstoppable!" Rocky shouted.

"We are awesome!" Carlos said to Rocky.

Your both insane," Kat said to them as she walked by.

"Dude what's with the ears?" Carlos asked Rocky.

"The better to hear you with," Rocky told him with a chuckle.

Carlos began laughing.

"Guys cut it out," Ashley said to them as she sat down beside them.

Sky then walked into the room.

"Good job out there," He said to them.

"Thanks," Rocky said to Sky.

Sky then walked over to the monitor and began searching for more rangers.

Ashley then looked over at Rocky and Carlos chatting.

"Wow who would've thought those two would be friends already," She said to herself.

The intercom then went off.

"Commander Tate, Commander Cruger is here to see you," said the man on the intercom.

The doors then slid open and a strange character walked in.

"Tate, Kat how have you been," He said to the two of them.

"Good sir," Sky said as he saluted the person.

Rocky then looked up and saw that he had a head similar to a dogs.

"Whoa check him out," Rocky said to Carlos.

Carlos looked up and nearly spit out his drink.

"Wha?" He said with a voice crack.

Cruger then turned around and saw Rocky and Carlos sitting at the table.

"So are these the new rangers?" Cruger asked.

"Yes sir, and they seem to be very skilled at it," Kat told Cruger.

Cruger then looked at Ashley.

"You seem like a nice lady," He said to her.

She smiled and said "Thank you sir,"

"Why are you here Commander?" Sky asked him.

Cruger walked to the monitor and looked at what Sky was working on.

"I heard about Zedd, and that he brought someone back to life," Cruger said to him.

"It's true Zedd is back and he brought Goldar back," Rocky said to Cruger.

Cruger then turned around and looked at Rocky.

"So you're the leader?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Rocky said as he stood up.

"Do you know what Zedd could possibly do," Cruger said to everyone.

Everyone had a confused look on their faces.

"If he can revive people from the dead, then he can create and army of unstoppable foes," Cruger said to them.

"We can't let him do that," Ashley said as she stood up.

"Just think of who all he could get, Trakeena, Master Org, Lothor, or even the Machine Empire," Carlos said with a face of fear.

Cruger nodded.

"He could also be able to time travel and get foes of the future," Cruger said to them.

Rocky then sat back down in shock.

"That's why you will all be trained to your limits starting tomorrow at four in the morning," Cruger told them.

"What!" Carlos said in shock.

Cruger then left the room. Carlos sat back down with his hands covering his face.

"I knew I shouldn't have joined you," Carlos said to Rocky.

"Don't say that Carlos," Ashley said to him.

Rocky then stood back up and walked out of the room.

"Where's he going?" Carlos asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. She then stood up and went after Rocky.

Rocky walked outside of the Command Base and saw hovering cars driving around in the sky.

"Rocky!" Ashley shouted as she ran out of the building.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you run off?" She asked him.

"I just came to get some fresh air," He told her.

Ashley then walked over to a nearby bench and sat down while watching all the different things of the future.

"So many changes," She said to herself.

Back inside the Command Base Kat was working on a new engine cell.

"This one is so complicated," She said to herself while wiping sweat from her forehead.

The portal then turned on with nobody around it.

"Huh?" Kat said when she turned around.

She then walked over to turn it off but as she reached for the switch a hand came out of the portal and grabbed her wrist.

"What the!" She shouted while struggling.

A man in a red robe walked out of the portal.

"I wouldn't touch that," He said as he tossed her aside.

He then walked out of the room and headed towards the exit.

Kat then crawled over to her desk and activated an alarm. Red lights were flashing throughout the building and sirens were going off. The man was quickly running through the building and evading people and objects.

Outside of the Command Base Rocky quickly ran back inside to see what was going on.

"Intruder," He said while running through the hall.

The man in the red robe stops by a corner when he heard someone coming. Rocky ran around the corner. The man then quickly grabbed Rocky around the neck.

"Where is she!" He shouted at Rocky.

"What're you talking about?" Rocky asked him.

The man then threw Rocky into the wall.

"Stop playing around!" He shouted as he pulled an odd saber out.

The man then lifted the saber into the air about to strike Rocky with it. Carlos then came around the corner and kicked the saber from his hands.

"Stay out of this Carlos!" He shouted.

"How do you know my name?" Carlos said to him.

The man then kicked Carlos to the ground.

"Now where is she," He said to Rocky as he began squeezing Rockys neck tighter.

"Excuse me?" Sky said as he tapped on the man's shoulder.

The man turned around and Sky punched him in the face. The man fell to the ground and was out cold.

"You alright DeSantos?" He asked Rocky.

"Yeah thanks to you," Rocky said while breathing heavily.

Ashley then ran into the building to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked them.

"Well a crazy man somehow activated our Time Portal and infiltrated our base," Sky told her.

Security guards walked over to the man and carried him off to the cells.

"Let's go see who this was," Sky told them while following the guards.

Rocky, Carlos and Ashley followed behind him and headed for the cells. The man was sitting in the cell strapped to a chair.

"Who are you?" Sky asked him.

"Please this is a misunderstanding!" He shouted.

Sky then sent a guard into the cell.

"Take his hood off," Sky told the guard.

The guard removed the mans hood. Ashley couldn't believe her eyes.

"Andros! Why?" She said in shock.

"I came here to save you from these guys," Andros told her.

"Save her?" Carlos asked.

"The Space Patrol Delta put KO-35 out of business and because of that KO-35 was destroyed for having no defense to protect them," He said to Carlos.

"Listen, SPD are not evil or nothing like that, KO-35 is still alive and well," Sky told him.

"Not in two years it won't be," Andros told him.

Sky then turned to the rangers.

"What is this guys problem?" He asked them.

"Don't ask me I don't know him," Rocky said to Sky.

Sky then turned to Ashley and Carlos.

"Ex," Ashley told Sky.

"We used to be Space Rangers with him," Carlos told him.

Sky then turned to Andros.

"Space Rangers? You mean you're the one who caused the Z wave?" Sky asked him.

"I had to, to save my sister and Earth and many other planets," Andros said to him.

Sky then got a frustrated look on his face.

"Because of you Zedd is still alive, Zordan was not supposed to be destroyed that day!" Sky shouted at him.

"What're you talking about?" Andros asked him.

Sky then left the room and headed back to his office. Rock and the others followed behind him.

Back in Sky's office he was sitting at his desk thinking about something.

"Kat, prepare the portal, we're going to stop Countdown to Destruction," Sky said with a determined look.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Countdown to Saving the Future

Inside of an enormous spaceship Andros stood in front of Zordon and laying on the ground behind him was his sister Astronema.

"Andros you must shatter my energy tube," Zordon told him.

"I can't," Andros told Zordon.

"You must to save Earth and the entire universe," Zordon said to him.

Andros lifted his saber into the air ready to strike.

"Goodbye old friend," He said as he swung the saber.

Andros then froze as a portal appeared next to him.

"What the?" Andros said in surprise.

Sky then walked out of the portal and took Andros' saber.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He told Andros as he threw the saber across the room.

"Who are you?" Andros asked.

"Well let's just say I am someone whose future was destroyed because of you," Sky told him.

Sky then turned around and looked at Zordon.

"Hello Zordon of Eltar," Sky said to him.

"You are a ranger from the future," Zordon said to Sky.

"Yeah and I am working with some friends of yours to try and stop Zedd," Sky told Zordon while walking over to a computer near Zordon's tube.

Sky then pressed a button on the keyboard and all the dark energy inside of Zordons tube was released into space.

"Zordan this isn't the way you should stop this," Sky said to Zordon.

"Then how are we supposed to?" Zordon asked.

Sky then activated his communicator and contacted Rocky.

" DeSantos try and contact all the rangers of this time that were not involved in this," Sky said into his communicator.

"Roger that," Rocky said back.

Zordon was surprised at what Sky was thinking.

"How will this work?" Andros asked him.

"Let's see, The United Alliance of Evil are attacking four planets, Gratha, Earth, Eltar and Triforia," Sky said to them.

Andros went and picked up his sister.

"Andros go back to earth and help the other space rangers, My rangers will go to Triforia and stop Zedd and help Trey, If Rocky can find any other rangers they can go help the Alien Rangers and Phantom Ranger," Sky said as he pulled his morpher out.

Sky then pulled a blank card out of his pocket and activated his morpher. Zordan was then absorbed into the card.

"What're you doing!" Zordon said in shock.

"Transferring you to the future," Sky said as he tossed the card into the portal.

"Now to blow this piece of scrap metal up," Sky said as he pulled out his sword and stabbed the control panel.

"Self-destruct sequence activated!" The intercom said rapidly as alarms were going off.

Sky went to the emergency ships and stole a pod and escaped the ship.

Down on Earth Rocky was calling old friends of his.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Hey Tommy its Rocky get to Angel Grove now," Rocky told him.

"I can't all the roads are blocked off," Tommy said to him.

"No, your Tommy one of the greatest rangers ever and I know you can get here without driving," Rocky told him.

"Rocky I'm busy right now," Tommy told him.

"Oh so your too busy to save the universe," Rocky told him in rage.

"Fine I'll come," Tommy said in a determined way.

"Thanks buddy," Rocky said as he hung up the phone.

He then turned around and saw Ashley and Carlos contacting people.

"Alright I got Justin, Cat, Tanya and Aisha coming to help," Ashley told Rocky.

"And I got Zack, Adam, You and Kim," Carlos told Rocky.

"Me?" Rocky asked Carlos.

"Yeah," Carlos said with a smile.

Sky then crashed the pod onto Earth and ran over to the other rangers.

"Alright ready to go back to the future?" Sky asked them.

"Hang on," Rocky said as he walked over to the phone.

Rocky dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Jason, we need your help in Angel Grove," Rocky said to him.

"Rocky, I have no powers, how do you think I can help," Jason told him.

"Because you don't need powers to help save the world, even Bulk and Skull are trying to help," Rocky said in frustration.

"Alright I'll be there," Jason told him as he hung up.

Sky activated the portal and each of them entered the portal. The four of them arrived back at the base and saw that Zordon was there in a new tube.

"Welcome back rangers," Zordon told them.

"Zordon, it's been a long time," Rocky told him.

"Yes Rocky I am glad to see you too," Zordon said with a smile.

Sky then walked over to Kat and handed her a sheet of paper.

"Sky, how are the other rangers supposed to get to the other planets to save them?" Ashley asked.

"Oh I gave Andros a time portal device so he can send them to each of the planets at a certain time," Sky told her.

Rocky then turned around and looked at Sky.

"What?" Rocky said to him.

"I gave Andros a Time Portal device," Sky told him.

Rocky walked over to sky and grabbed his collar.

"It's your fault Andros came and attacked the base then!" Rocky shouted at him.

Sky then got a shocked look on his face.

"Oh no, we just found out why KO-35 was destroyed," Sky said to the others.

"Why is that Sky?" Zordon asked him.

"Because we went to go change Countdown to Destruction, but all we did was helped the United Alliance of Evil," Sky said as he punched the wall.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face.

"We gotta go back," Carlos said to the others.

"No!" Cruger said as he walked into the room.

Cruger then walked over to Zordons tube.

"Nice to meet you Zordon of Eltar, my name is Commander Cruger," Cruger said to him with a bow.

"It is nice to meet you Commander and I am very impressed with this base you built," Zordon said to him.

Sky then walked over to the monitor and activated the portal.

"Rocky, you need to find more rangers to help you against Zedd," Sky told him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Right," Rocky told him.

"I'm sending the three of you back to 2011 to find two more rangers," Sky said to the rangers.

Rock and the others walked over to the portal.

"Rocky, good luck and may the power protect you," Zordon said to Rocky and his team.

Rocky, Ashley and Carlos all jumped into the portal and went back into the past.

Back in 2011 Rocky and the others arrived in an abandoned town.

"What's our location Carlos?" Rocky asked him.

Carlos activated his wrist device and a map popped up.

"Stone Canyon," Carlos told him.

Rocky went ahead and began searching for life in the area. But Ashley followed after him.

"Rocky we shouldn't split up," Ashley told him.

"I'll be fine just look around with Carlos," Rocky told her.

Ashley then stopped following him and headed back to Carlos.

Rocky stopped by a closed down gas station and looked around inside. Rats were all over the empty shelves searching for food.

"Yuck," Rocky said as a rat hissed at him.

Rocky exited the building and went across the street into an old restaurant.

"Nothing but cob webs and broken plates," Rocky said to himself as he exited the building.

The wind began blowing softly as Rocky looked into the distance. Suddenly a vehicle noise could be heard in the distance.

"Yes!" Rocky shouted as he ran towards the noise.

Coming straight at him was a motorcycle with someone on it. Ashley and Carlos then ran up beside Rocky and saw the motorcycle.

"Who could it be?" Ashley asked.

"Hopefully someone nice," Rocky said to her.

"Well let's just hope," Carlos told them.

The motorcycle slowly pulled up beside them and stopped.

The man then stepped off the motorcycle.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked the man.

The man then reached for his helmet and slowly removed it.

"Just an old friend of yours Rocky," He said with a smile.

"Adam," Rocky said with a smile as he went and gave him a five.

Carlos and then ran up and also gave Adam a five.

"It's been awhile man," Carlos said to him.

"Yeah but what're you three doing here?" He asked.

"We came to find old rangers to join our team," Ashley told him.

Adam then turned to her with a smile.

"Then do I count?" He asked.

"Any day man," Rocky told him.

Rocky then activated the portal.

"Alright come on guys," Rocky said to the others.

Rocky entered the portal with the other right behind him. They soon arrived back into the future along with Adam.

"Zordon?" Adam said as he noticed Zordon.

"Yes Adam it is me," Zordon said to him.

Sky then walked into the room.

"Mr. Park welcome to the SPD command base," Sky said with a handshake.

Adam then turned around to Zordon.

"Adam you will be the Green RPM Ranger and will control the Tail Spinner zord, It is a fast zord that attacks using its tail," Zordon told him.

Kat walked up and handed Adam his engine cell and morpher.

"Also an update for you all, each of you have a certain ability you can use," Kat said while walking over to the monitor.

"Rocky you have a three second burst attack, however it is very dangerous to use due to it lowering your power, Ashley you can create an energy blast which you can fire at your opponents, Carlos you can freeze time for ten seconds, and Adam you can teleport anywhere but you have a limited amount due to your power levels," Kat told them.

An alarm began going off.

"Rangers I am getting readings that Triforia is in grave danger," Zordon told the rangers.

The portal appeared and the four rangers jumped in. They then instantly appeared on the battlefield on Triforia where the Gold Ranger was in trouble.

"What is this!" Lord Zedd shouted.

"It's two of the brats who were with Zordon sir!" Goldar shouted.

Rocky stepped forward with the other rangers.

"We won't let you take over this peaceful planet," Ashley told them.

"And that goes for the rest of you scumbags too!" Carlos shouted at them.

"We won't let Zordon or any of the other Rangers down," Adam told the villains.

"And you will finally be defeated Zedd," Rocky told Zedd.

Zedd then stood up from his throne with glowing red eyes.

"DESTROY THEM!" Zedd shouted in rage.

Putties then began swarming around the four rangers.

"Let's do it!" Carlos shouted.

"RPM get in gear!" The four rangers shouted as an explosion occurred.

"What new Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted in astonishment.

The rangers began fighting the putties and knocking them back.

"Hiya!" Adam shouted as he kicked a putty into a tree.

Ashley tripped a putty and gave it an elbow to the head.

"Goldar, Rito help them now!" Lord Zedd shouted.

"You got it Ned," Rito told Zedd as he began attacking the rangers.

Rito swung his sword but missed Rocky barely.

"Alright numbskull take this!" Rocky shouted as he shot Rito with the Nitro Blaster.

Rito fell to the ground but then Goldar fired lasers from his eyes at Rocky.

"Time Freeze!" Carlos shouted as everything but himself froze.

Carlos then went and tackled Rocky out of the way. Time then began flowing again and the lasers missed.

Trey was laying on the ground out cold.

"There's too many of them!" Ashley shouted.

"Not for long," Rocky told her.

Rocky pressed a button on his morpher.

"Burst attack!" Rocky shouted.

Rocky unleashed multiple powerful hits on most of the putties and Goldar. Everything around the rangers fell to the ground.

"Woo that was awesome!" Rocky shouted.

Zedd then stepped off the throne.

"Rangers feel my wrath!" He shouted as he pointed his staff at the rangers.

"Rangers come with me," Trey said to the rangers as he struggled to his feet.

The rangers quickly ran over to Trey and they teleported away and barely evaded Zedd's attack.

"Grraaa! I'll get them next time," Lord Zedd said in rage.

Down below in a secret cavern the rangers were hiding until they were back at full power.

"How do we stop Zedd?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, we can practically handle everyone else but him," Ashley said to the others.

"Zedd is a very powerful monster," Trey said to the rangers.

"Yeah I know," Rocky told him.

Trey then placed his hand on the wall of the cavern.

"Triforia is still hurt but it is glad you came," He told them.

"Your welcome," Carlos told him.

Rocky's communicator then went off.

"This is Rocky," He answered.

"Rocky, this is Zordon are you all safe," Zordon asked.

"Yeah we are all in some cavern inside the ground on Triforia," Rocky told him.

"Zordon? Is free?" Trey said in surprise.

"Oh yeah we saved him from Astronema," Carlos told him.

"Tell Sky not to activate the portal," Rocky told Zordon.

"Rocky this is Sky, why are you not wanting to come back yet?" He asked.

"Because we are going to at least make Zedd retreat before leaving," Rocky told him.

"Sounds alright but good luck," Sky said as he turned off the communicator.

Rocky then stood up.

"Alright lets get some rest," Rocky said to the others.

Carlos then stood up in excitement.

"Guys Andros has sent more Rangers to help," Carlos told everyone.

"How do you know?" Adam asked him.

"He just sent me a message on my phone," Carlos told them.

"The more help we have the more likely Zedd will leave," Trey said to the others.

All the rangers agreed.

"Good night rangers and good luck tomorrow," Trey told them as he blew out the torch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zedds Plan

On the battlefield Rangers of the past were battling putty patrollers while trying to stop Zedd and his minions from taking over Triforia. Rocky and his friends are still in the cavern recovering from the battle.

"Come on guys we need to hold'em off!" Jason shouted as he punched a putty in the chest.

"Hiya!" Kimberly shouted as she kicked a putty out of the air.

Zack was evading putties attacks and knocking them away with kicks.

"Man these guys haven't changed," Said Zack.

Down below in the cavern Trey was getting ready for battle.

"Rangers it is time for us to return to the battlefield," He told the others.

Rocky then stood up and said "Today victory will be ours and Zedd will leave this planet,"

Trey opened up the exit and walked outside. Rocky and the others followed behind him.

"Let's go," Carlos said as he followed Trey back to where they started.

Back at the battlefield Jason, Kim and Zack were in trouble.

"Goldar finish them!" Zedd shouted.

"Yes Lord!" Goldar yelled as he lifted his sword in the air.

As Goldar was about to swing the sword Rocky jumped into the air and kicked the sword out of his hands.

"Round two," Rocky said as he pulled out his morpher.

The other three rangers ran up beside Rocky.

"RPM get in gear!" They all shouted.

"Gold Ranger power!" Trey shouted.

The rangers morphed and were ready to go. Rocky dashed forward and slashed a putty with his nitro blade.

"Alright Goldar bring it on!" Rocky shouted.

Goldar picked his sword up with a snarl.

"It's time for you to die!" Goldar shouted.

"Street Saber!" Rocky shouted as his nitro blade transformed into a bigger sword.

Goldar and Rocky swung their swords and they clashed into each other. The two of them continued fighting as the other rangers battled off putties. Trey then walked up to Lord Zedds throne to face him.

"Lord Zedd today will be your final day on this planet," Trey said to him.

"Oh really, prove it then!" Zedd shouted.

Lord Zedd swung his staff at Trey but it was blocked by Trey's staff.

"Burst mode!" Rocky shouted as his body began glowing red.

Rocky then swung his sword at Goldar and knocked him into the air. Goldar then crashed into the ground hard.

"Eat that monkey," Rocky said as he kicked Goldars sword into the woods.

Ashley was having trouble with putties as they ganged up on her. Kimberly then came to save her as she shot putties down with her Power Bow.

"Thanks," Ashley said to Kim.

"Yeah you're welcome," Kim said as she shot another one.

Trey and Zedd continued to battle as their staffs collided with each other a massive orb of dark and light energy was formed. The orb then exploded destroying all the putties in the area.

"God good that was strong," Jason said as he stood back up.

"Trey, be careful!" Adam shouted.

Zedd then kicked Trey off the throne and then jumped down on top of Trey. Trey hollered in pain as Zedd hit him across the face with the staff.

"Hahahahaha I am the Supreme Overlord no one will stop me!" Zedd shouted as he tossed Trey aside.

Zedd then looked over at the other rangers and began walking towards them.

"Man where's Tommy he was supposed to be here hours ago!" Jason shouted.

"Well he better hurry or we will be gone for good," Zack said to Jason.

Rocky then stepped in front of Zedd.

"I've been waiting for this," Rocky said to Zedd.

"Oh really what are you going to do?" Zedd asked him.

Adam then snuck around behind Zedd.

"Oh it won't be me doing anything," Rocky told him.

Rocky then kicked Zedd in the stomach and knocked him back. Adam then caught Zedd in a full nelson.

"Teleporting now!" Adam shouted as he and Zedd vanished.

In a second Adam then reappeared.

"It worked," Rocky said as he fell to his knees.

Everyone then gathered up around Rocky and Adam.

"Where did you send him Adam?" Ashley asked him.

"Oh somewhere he hates," Adam said with a smile.

Out in a faraway galaxy Zedd was inside of Master Viles hidden lair.

"Zedd what are you doing here!" Vile shouted at him.

"I was brought here by one of those power brats," Zedd said to him.

Back on Triforia Trey wasn't moving at all.

"Trey!" Carlos shouted as he ran over to check on him.

"Rangers, thank you," Trey said to them slowly.

Trey then lifted the Golden Power Staff into the air.

"Jason, please take this and become the Gold Ranger once more," He said to Jason.

Jason took the staff from his hand. Jasons body then flashed.

"Good luck and please stop all the evil doers," Trey said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Carlos then stood back up with a tear running down his cheek.

"He's gone," Carlos told the others.

"This is Zedds fault for attacking his planet," Ashley said while crying.

A portal then opened calling for Jason and his friends.

"Well we gotta get going," Jason told the others.

"See you later Jason," Rocky said as he shook Jason's hand.

Another portal appeared and Rocky and his friends entered it.

Back in the year 2011 Zedd was silently taping his fingers on the arm of his throne thinking to himself.

"What would be a good plan of destruction?" He asked himself.

Zedd then rose to his feet and stepped off the throne. He then walked over to Ritas old spell book and opened it up.

Goldar then slowly walked into the room.

"Lord Zedd those Rangers vanished out of nowhere the other day," He told Zedd.

"Those Rangers caused me problems thirteen years ago!" He shouted at Goldar.

Zedd then shot lightning out of his staff into the air.

"Goldar prepare to travel through time!" Zedd shouted with an evil laugh following it.

"But, how master?" Goldar asked.

Zedd then pointed his staff at the ground beside Goldar and fired a purple ray. The ray caused a portal to appear.

"Goldar this portal will take you to the year 2003, go find a man named Lothor," Zedd told Goldar.

"Yes master," Goldar said to Zedd as he entered the portal.

Zedd then walked up to his throne laughing.

"Soon I will control the most powerful Army of Evil," Zedd said as he hammered his fist down on his throne.

Back in 2025 Rocky and the other rangers arrived back at the base.

"Good job guys," Sky told them as he deactivated the portal.

Kat then walked up to Sky.

"Commander, Divatox has fled and Aquitar is safe," She said with a salute.

"Now only Eltar is left," said Zordon.

Rocky then headed to the doorway but was stopped by Kat.

"Rocky I need you to meet me at the training room," She told him as she walked out the door.

"Meow," Carlos said as he walked by Rocky.

Rocky then exited the room and went down to the training room.

"Alright what is it?" He asked.

"I need you to test this engine cell I created," She told him as she handed him a red engine cell.

Rocky then stepped into the training room and inserted the cell. A nitro sword appeared out of thin air and Rocky caught it.

"Alright Rocky, this engine cell will allow you to use any weapon that belonged to a red ranger from the past," She told him.

"Nice," Rocky said with a smirk.

Targets then appeared in front of him.

"Call out a weapon," She said into an intercom.

"Uh Power Sword?" He said nervously.

The Nitro Sword then transformed into a different sword.

"Old school baby," Rocky said as he cut a target in half.

He then quickly turned around and sliced another one. A target then began shooting lasers at him. Rocky fell to the ground in shock.

"Whoa that's not right!" He shouted.

Rocky then rose to his feet.

"Hawk Blaster!" he shouted as the sword transformed into a new weapon.

Rocky then began shooting at the targets and destroyed them.

"This thing is awesome," he said.

Rocky deactivated the engine cell and exited the training room.

"I plan on making these for each of you," she told him.

"Sounds good to me," Rocky said to her.

Rocky then left the room and headed to his room. Rocky then walked up to his door and saw a note on it. He took the note off and opened it.

"Thank you" it said on the note.

"No name?" he wondered.

He entered the room and put the note in a drawer and fell onto his bed. He slowly closed his eyes. All of a sudden something flashed in his mind. He quickly rose up in fear.

"What was that?" He said in fear.

Rocky then laid back down and slowly went to sleep.

In 2003 Goldar boarded Lothor's ship in outer space.

Goldar was fighting off Kelzacks.

"Get off of me you freaks!" Goldar shouted as he kicked one into a wall.

Zurgane then walked in and fired a laser at Goldar. Goldar quickly pulled a kelzack in the way and blocked the laser.

"I'm on your side moron!" Goldar shouted as he threw another kelzack down.

Goldar then walked over to Zurgane while snarling. Lothor then came around the corner and grabbed Goldar by his neck.

"Who are you!" He shouted at Goldar.

"I am Goldar, Lord Zedd sent me here to get you," He said to Lothor.

"Zedd? What does that ignorant fool want with me?" He asked Goldar.

"He wants you to join us in conquering the Power Rangers," Goldar told him as he covered his face.

Lothor then dropped Goldar and began laughing. He then turned around to Zurgane.

"Pack your bags we're going to destroy the Power Rangers!" he shouted.

The kelzacks then began cheering. Zurgane turned away from Lothor in a bad mood. The portal then appeared behind Goldar.

"To the future!" Goldar shouted.

Goldar then walked into the portal with Lothor and an army of kelzacks behind him.

Back in 2025 Adam and Carlos were training in the training room.

They practiced their combat on each other. Adam knocked Carlos on the ground and then helped him up.

"Man your still good," Carlos told Adam.

"Yeah, but you still got some moves too," Adam said with a smile.

Ashley then walked into the room with a worried look.

"Guys have you seen Rocky?" She asked them.

"No why?" Carlos told her.

"I checked everywhere and he's gone," She told them.

"Have you tried his room?" Adam asked.

Ashley nodded and turned around with the guys behind her.

"I'll go check his room for something," Adam told them as they split apart.

Adam opened the door to his room. No one was there but there was a mess.

"My god Rocky what did you do?" Adam said to himself.

Carlos ran into Sky's office panting.

"Rocky's gone!" He shouted.

"What?" Sky said as he rose out of his chair.

Carlos then left the room with Sky and Kat following him.

Ashley went outside searching for him.

"Rocky!" She shouted.

She then ran across the street still yelling. Ashley then tripped and fell into a puddle in an alley.

"Ugh!" She said as she slowly raised her head.

She saw something in front of her but she could hardly see.

"Rocky," she said as she dozed off.

In front of her Rocky was being dragged away by Lothor.

"Ignorant little girl," He said with a chuckle.

A portal then appeared in front of him as he continued walking. He then came to a stop.

"Why just this Ranger, two is a much better number," Lothor said as he turned around and grabbed Ashley.

He then entered the portal with both the rangers. The portal then vanished as he laughed evilly.

Back at the command base Adam and Carlos were standing with Sky as Kat searched for Rocky's morpher.

"He's nowhere," Kat said as she turned around.

Sky then punched the table hard in anger. He then turned around to Adam and Carlos.

"I knew Zedd would do something," Sky said in anger.

Sky then left the room in rage.

"He's pretty ticked off," Adam said to the others.

Sky left the building and was checking his device for activity.

"Someone came and got Rocky," He said as he looked down at the device.

The device was picking up small weak signals of dark energy. Sky slowly followed the trail and ended up in an alley. He then looked up and saw nothing.

"The trail stops here," He said as he put the device away.

He then scanned the weak signal and headed back to the base.

Back inside Carlos was getting worried.

"Where's Ashley?" He asked the others.

"She went outside looking for Rocky," Kat told him.

"Shouldn't she have came back by now?" he asked.

Sky then entered the room and laid the scanner on the desk.

"Kat there was a small trail of dark energy outside the base, someone kidnapped Rocky," He told her.

Kat took the device and examined the signal.

"It's the same as our time portal but stronger," She told him.

Kat then walked over to the monitor and searched for Ashley's morpher.

"She's gone too," Kat said in a worried way.

Sky then walked over to the monitor and looked at the screen.

"My god Zedd what're you up to," He said to himself.

He then turned around and left the room again.

Sky walked outside and activated the portal. He then walked through the portal as it vanished.

Back in 2011 Rocky and Ashley were imprisoned in a cell. They were both chained to the walls of the cage.

Ashley then woke up and saw Rocky in front of her passed out.

"Rocky!" She shouted as she struggled to get free.

She then noticed she was chained to the cage.

"Rocky please wake up," She said to him.

Lothor then walked up laughing.

"Oh what's wrong? You worried about your buddy," He said with a grin.

"Shut up you freak!" She shouted at him.

Lothor then took a step back laughing as Zedd slowly walked up.

"The Shadow Ranger has no choice but to come and help you," Zedd told her.

Zedd then turned around.

"And without your morphers you are stuck in there forever!" He shouted.

Ashley tried getting free but couldn't. She then looked back over at Rocky and began crying in fear.

"Please Rocky woke up," She said to him.

Inside the portal Sky was riding on an ATV and driving as fast as he could.

"Don't worry Rangers I'm coming!" He shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lothor's Wrath! An Old Friend Returns!

At the Command base Kat was worried since Sky ran off without telling her.

"He shouldn't have done this," She told the others.

Adam and Carlos were at the monitor still searching for Rocky and Ashley.

"Still nothing," Adam said as he turned around.

"They've got to be somewhere," Carlos told him.

Kat then turned to Carlos and walked up to him.

"Not where but when," She told him as she pushed him and Adam away.

Driving through the desert Sky was still in search of Rocky and Ashley.

"How am I supposed to get up there," he said as he looked to the sky.

He then turned around and began driving at full speed to a nearby town.

"I have to get their attention," Sky said as he stopped the ATV.

He hoped off of the ATV and looked into the sky.

"Zedd! I know you want me!" He shouted.

Up on the moon inside of Zedd's base, Zedd walked over to the balcony of his base and looked down at Earth and saw Sky yelling for him.

"Oh so the Shadow Ranger wants to play," He said as he walked back inside.

Lothor then walked up.

"I'll handle him Zedd," Lothor said to him.

"Fine just make sure you bring him back here," Zedd told Lothor.

Lothor then teleported away. Zedd walked into the prison room and looked up at the cage holding the rangers.

"Ah come on at least say something," Zedd said to them while laughing.

Sky was still shouting into the sky at Zedd. Lothor then appeared out of nowhere.

"Zedd is busy," He said to Sky.

"Well so am I," Sky said as he got ready for battle.

The two of them dashed towards each other at full speed and collided their fists.

"Oh come on is that all you've got?" Lothor said to him as he threw Sky over his shoulders.

Sky quickly got back on his feet and ran back to Lothor. Lothor then grabbed Sky and tossed him into the air and kicked him in the stomach.

"Boring," Lothor said with a yawn.

Sky slowly stood back up and pulled his sword out.

"It's go time!" he shouted as he dashed back to Lothor.

Sky swung the sword and barely missed Lothor.

"Nice try!" He shouted as he shot a beam out of his fingers.

Sky rolled out of the way and struck Lothor with the sword.

"Shadow strike!" He shouted as he unleashed multiple blows on Lothor with his sword.

Lothor then flew back and hit the ground hard. He then slowly stood back up.

"Now take me to Zedd!" Sky shouted.

"Hiya!" Lothor shouted as he shot beams from his hands.

The beams hit Sky and knocked him down. Sky wasn't moving. Lothor then slowly walked up to him and kicked Sky in the side.

"I'm finished," Lothor said as he turned around.

Lothor then began to teleport. Sky then woke up and grabbed Lothor's ankle right as he teleported.

Sky and Lothor landed back in Zedd's base.

"Yes," Sky said to himself as he stood up.

"You brat!" Lothor shouted.

Sky then jumped and kicked Lothor across the room.

"Like I said, I'm busy," Sky told Lothor.

Sky then walked into the next room where an army of Putties and Kelzacks waited.

"Oh great," He said as he prepared to fight.

Back at the base Kat was searching on the monitor for Rocky, Ashley and Sky.

"I found Sky!" She shouted as Adam and Carlos woke up.

Adam and Carlos then ran up to the monitor.

"2011?" Adam said in confusion.

"Zedd must've came here using a time portal and kidnapped Rocky and Ashley," She said as she activated the portal.

Carlos then walked over to the portal.

"But why is Sky there?" Carlos asked.

"He went to save them," Kat told him.

Adam then walked over to the portal as it activated. Both the rangers jumped in.

Back at Zedd's Palace Sky was fighting off an army of Putties and Kelzacks.

"Come on you pieces of crap!" he shouted as he hit one after another.

Sky then kicked a putty into a herd of others and knocked them all down. Sky then quickly ran into the next room.

"About time Shadow Ranger," Zedd said to Sky as he turned around.

Zedd then slowly walked forward.

"Welcome to my Palace," He said with a bow.

"Cut the crap Zedd and hand over my Rangers," Sky told him.

Zedd then laughed as Lothor slowly walked in.

"You don't get it do you?" Zedd told him.

"What?" Sky asked.

Zedd then walked closer.

"I am preparing to face you and your Rangers, I am creating an evil army," Zedd told him.

Sky then placed his sword back in it's holder.

"A war? That's what you want?" Sky asked.

Zedd then began clapping his hands.

"Bravo Shadow Ranger," He said with laughter.

Lothor then walked up to Zedd holding his arm.

"This war will end it all," Lothor told him.

"Yes it will, but it depends on who wins," Zedd told Sky.

"And what happens if my team wins?" He asked.

"We go bye-bye forever," Zedd said as he waved.

"And if you lose, it all ends," Lothor said with laughter.

Up in the cage Rocky slowly woke up when hearing Sky and the two villains talking.

"All? You mean you'll destroy everything?" Sky said in shock.

"Bingo! Power brat everything, Earth, Mars, Eltar you name it!" Said Zedd in joy.

"Too bad it won't happen," Rocky said as he looked out of the cage.

Zedd and Lothor then turned around and looked up at Rocky.

"Oh it will happen, so be ready," Zedd told them.

"Four months," Lothor said as he and Zedd vanished into the shadows.

A portal then appeared behind Sky and Adam and Carlos walked out.

"Sky!" Adam shouted as he ran up to check on him.

"You look beat up man," Carlos said to him.

Carlos then looked up and saw Rocky and Ashley in the cage. He then ran over to the lever to lower it down. The cage then hit the ground and the door opened. Sky then walked up and struck the chains around their wrists and ankles with his sword and cut them off.

"Thanks Sky," Rocky said as he slowly stood up.

Rocky nearly fell down but Carlos caught him.

"Whoa man careful," Carlos said to him.

Rocky then looked behind him at Ashley in the cage. Rocky then walked back to the cage and got her out. Ashley was still passed out as Rocky carried her over to the others.

"Let's get out of here," Rocky said to the others.

Sky then activated the portal and they all entered it. They soon arrived back at the base. Rocky then took Ashley back to her room. He slowly laid her on her bed. He then looked up at the board on her wall and recognized the writing on the board.

"The note," He said to himself.

He then turned around and looked at Ashley and smiled.

"Yeah right," He said with a chuckle as he exited the room.

Rocky then went back to the Commander's Office to see the others.

"Rocky," Sky said to him.

"Yes Commander?" Rocky asked him.

"We have four months to complete our team," Sky said as he looked out a window.

Rocky then looked at the monitor and saw bleeps all over the screen.

"Those are other rangers in the year 2011," Sky said to him as he walked back over.

Sky then turned the monitor off.

"For some reason they all appeared when we were fighting Zedd and Lothor earlier," He told Rocky.

"We changed history," Rocky said to him.

"Possibly when we saved Triforia," Sky said to Rocky.

Kat then came running into the room breathing hard.

"Sir Andros escaped," She told him.

Sky then turned around.

"Good, now he can gather help," Sky said as he turned back around.

Kat had a confused look on her face.

"Get some rest DeSantos, because tomorrow we go searching for help," Sky told him.

Rocky then left the room and headed back to his room. Rocky fell onto the bed and felt something under him. He pulled the letter out from under him. He flipped it over and saw something else written on it.

"For being a nice guy" it said on it.

"Oh come on!" He shouted.

He got up and placed the note in a drawer. As he opened the drawer he saw the note from earlier.

"Wait two of them?" he said.

Rocky placed the note in the drawer and closed it. He then went back to the bed and went to sleep.

Early the next morning everyone was outside behind the base exercising. Rocky, Adam and Carlos ran past Sky as they ran around the track.

"Two more laps guys," He told them.

They continued running. Ashley then ran up and stopped.

"Not bad Ashley, better than those guys though," Sky told her.

Ashley then walked over to the bench and sat down. She then picked up her water bottle and took a drink.

Rocky, Adam and Carlos were still running on the track. Ashley then walked over to Sky.

"So how are we going to handle this war thing?" She asked him.

"First you guys need to get toughened up with training, then you need to find some more of your old friends," He told her as he clicked his timer.

The others then ran up and stopped. All three of them had their hands on their knees breathing heavily.

"Alright guys go to the obstacle course," Sky told them as he walked away.

"Oh man I can't feel my legs," Carlos said as he fell to his knees.

Adam then helped him up as they headed to the obstacle course. Rocky noticed a obstacle with a barb wire net they would have to crawl under.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Rocky asked Sky.

"Nah," He told Rocky.

Sky then walked over to the starting line with the guys following him. They then went to the starting line and got ready.

"Alright first one to finish is done for the day," Sky told them.

"Sounds good," Adam said as he prepared to start.

Sky then fired a gun into the air and they took off. Carlos began shoving Rocky and Adam so he could slow them down.

"Cut it out," Adam said as he shoved back.

They approached the first obstacle, a giant wall with three ropes hanging off. They all grabbed the ropes but Carlos and Adam fell to the ground as they started to climb. Their ropes were not connected.

"Okay that's not fair," Carlos said as he ran around the wall.

Rocky then came to the next obstacle, monkey bars. Rocky jumped and grabbed the bars and began going across. Carlos jumped on top of the monkey bars and ran across. As he ran across he stepped on Rocky's fingers causing him to fall into the mud below.

"Honestly," Rocky said as he rose out of the mud.

Adam then used Rocky as a bridge and crossed the mud. Rocky then quickly got up and tried to catch up.

Carlos then came up to the final obstacle. Carlos began crawling under the obstacle but was nervous of the barb wire. Adam then ran up and began crawling under. Rocky finally caught up.

"Let's see an easy way to get through," He said to himself.

Rocky then ran to the corner of the obstacle and ran around it. Carlos then crawled out from under the obstacle with Adam right behind him. Rocky was already running to the finish line. Carlos and Adam then somehow caught up to him. The finish was just a few feet ahead and they were all running at full speed. Rocky then leapt forward. They all crossed the finish line and were panting hard.

"Odd you tied," Sky told them.

"So we're done?" Rocky asked.

"No, you have to go again," He told them.

"Are you serious?" Carlos said in shock.

"Well you all cheated somehow to finish," Ashley told them.

A siren then began going off. Everyone then headed back inside.

"Kat what is it?" Sky asked her.

"A ranger was located around Angel Grove in the year 2011," She told him.

Sky then looked on the monitor to check it out. He then activated the portal.

"Alright guys go get him," Sky told the rangers.

The four of them walked into the portal.

Back in 2011 a man alone in the deserted town was walking down the streets. Abandoned cars were everywhere.

"Man this place has changed," He said to himself.

A glass shattering noise was then heard.

"Who's there!" He shouted.

Putties and Kelzacks then jumped over the cars and began surrounding him.

"Oh man putties and their creepy cousins," He said as he prepared for battle.

The man then quickly kicked a garbage can into a putty and knocked it down. The putties then began jumping all over him.

"Get off of me you clay brains," He said as he tried to hit them.

The portal then opened up and distracted the putties and Kelzacks. The Rangers then walked out of the portal.

"Well this doesn't seem like a fair fight," Rocky said as he pulled out his morpher.

"RPM get in gear!" The rangers shouted.

The rangers then morphed. The putties then got off of the man and ran to the Rangers.

"Power Rangers?" The man said.

The rangers began fighting the putties and kelzacks. Carlos kicked a putty onto the hood of a car. He then jumped onto the car with it and picked it up and dropped it on the windshield.

"Shattering isn't it," He said as he jumped down.

Adam was outnumbered but it didn't matter. Adam kicked a putty into three kelzacks and then jumped into the air and drop kicked them into the ground.

Ashley pulled out a nitro blaster and began shooting the putties and kelzacks.

"These guys are just getting easier," She said.

Rocky then pulled out his special engine cell and inserted it into his morpher.

"Quasar Saber!" he shouted as his nitro sword transformed.

Rocky then began slashing at the putties and kelzacks. He sliced a telephone pole in half as a putty evaded the saber. The pole then fell down and crushed multiple putties and kelzacks.

"Let's finish this," Rocky said as Ashley and Carlos ran over.

Rocky's weapon then transformed back into the street saber.

"Street Saber!" He shouted as he threw it into the air.

"Turbo Cannon!" Carlos shouted as he tossed the cannon into the air.

"Zip Charger!" Ashley shouted as she threw hers in the air as well.

The weapons then combined into a larger more powerful weapon.

"Road Blaster!" They shouted as they all caught the weapon.

Carlos then inserted his engine cell into a slot on the weapon.

"FIRE!" They all shouted.

The weapon fired out a miniature Lion Hauler going at full speed. The blast then crashed into tall the putties and Kelzacks and destroyed them all.

"Good job guys," Rocky said to the others.

Adam then ran up to the other rangers.

"When do I get one of those?" He asked.

Everyone then laughed at him. The man then walked up.

"So the rangers are back," He said to them.

"That's right," Adam told him.

"Would you care to join us, Zack?" Rocky asked him.

Zack nodded and smiled.

"I feel like kicking Zedd's tail again," He told them.

The portal then appeared behind the rangers and they all entered it. They then arrived back at the base along with Zack.

"Mr. Taylor, thank you for joining our team," Sky told him with a handshake.

"You're welcome," He told Sky.

Kat then walked up with a case. She then opened it and handed Zack a morpher and an engine cell.

"This is your morpher, you will be the Black RPM Ranger and you will control the Wolf Crusier," Zordon told him.

"It's nice to see you again Zordon," Zack told him.

"It is nice to see you too old friend," Zordon told him.

Kat then walked over to the monitor.

"Technically, that wasn't the only warning," Kat said as she brought up a picture.

A large orange vehicle was on the screen.

"That is the Croc Carrier zord that is needed to form the Valvemax Megazord," Zordon told the Rangers.

"Well what is it doing just sitting there?" Sky asked Kat.

"Seems like Zedd wants it," Rocky said as he saw Goldar in the picture.

"Well if he wants it he'll have to go through us," Adam told Rocky.

Sky then walked over to the portal and activated it.

"Adam and Zack will be the only ones going this time, Kat needs to see Carlos in the training room," Sky told them.

"May the power protect you," Zordon said to the Rangers as they entered the portal.

Carlos left the room and headed down to the training room with Kat.

"So what is this about?" He asked.

Kat then handed him a blue engine cell.

"Place the cell in your morpher and you'll see," She told him as she closed the door.

Carlos placed the engine cell in his morpher and activated it. A nitro sword then appeared and he caught it.

"Now call out any blue ranger weapon from the past," She said into an intercom.

"Zeo Power Axes!" Carlos shouted as the weapon transformed.

Targets then appeared in front of him. Carlos then ran up and chopped the targets into pieces. Moving targets then began chasing him while shooting at him. He then threw one of the axes and destroyed the targets.

"Man this thing is cool," Carlos said as he left the room.

Out in the middle of nowhere the portal appeared and Adam and Zack walked out.

"Alright now let's find that zord," Adam told him.

"Right," Zack said as he followed Adam.

They then walked to the top of a hill and heard a massive loud roar.

"What on earth was that?" Zack asked.

Adam then looked down the hill and saw Goldar attacking the Croc Carrier.

"Probably Goldilocks and the big crocodile," He told Zack.

Adam and Zack then ran down the hill to get to the scene.

"Be still you piece of scrap metal!" Goldar shouted.

Goldar then fired a laser at the zord. The zord then began getting angry and attacked Goldar.

"Ugh watch it you big idiot!" Goldar shouted as he fired again.

Adam then jumped into the air and kicked Goldar to the ground. Goldar then quickly got back up.

"Ugh not you again," Goldar said in anger.

"Yeah it's us, now leave the zord alone!" Adam shouted.

"Make me," Goldar said as he fired at the rangers.

Adam and Zack rolled out of the way to evade the blasts.

"RPM get in gear!" They both shouted as they morphed.

Zack then pulled out a nitro blaster and began shooting at Goldar.

"Turbo axe!" Adam shouted as he jumped into the air with a weapon.

He then came down and hit Goldar with the axe knocking him to the ground.

"Alright Zack now," Adam said to him.

"Rocket Blaster!" Zack shouted as a gun like weapon fell into his hands.

Adam and Zack then merged their weapons into an even more powerful weapon.

"Turbo Plasma Launcher!" They both shouted.

"Uh oh," Goldar said in fear.

They then fired the weapon at him causing an explosion. Goldar then went flying into the air.

"I'll be back power brats!" Goldar shouted as he flew through the air.

The croc carrier then came rolling up to the rangers.

"You safe now buddy," Adam said to the zord.

The zord then began glowing and transformed into an engine cell. Adam then walked over and picked up the cell.

"A new zord," Zack said as he walked up.

The portal then activated and Adam and Zack walked in.

Back in the future Rocky was sitting in the park watching kids play with a dog.

"So peaceful here," He said to himself.

Carlos then walked up and sat down beside him.

"How you doing man?" He asked him.

"I'm fine," Rocky said to him.

Carlos then looked at the kids playing with the dog.

"Oh you miss Angel Grove don't you," Carlos said to him.

Rocky shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really miss it that much, but that isn't my problem," Rocky told him.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

Rocky then breathed deeply and stood up.

"I think someone is onto me," He told Carlos.

"No way man, Kat digs you!" Carlos said in shock.

"No!" Rocky shouted as he sat back down.

Carlos then stopped laughing.

"Then who is it," He asked.

"Now don't be surprised about this and please don't yell," Rocky told him as he reached into his pocket.

Rocky then pulled out the notes that were sent to him. He handed them to Carlos.

"So who sent them?" Carlos asked.

Rocky then looked over his shoulder and saw Ashley jogging.

"No way," Carlos said with a chuckle.

"I told you not to laugh," Rocky said to him as he punched his arm.

Carlos then watched Ashley run by and as she left he began laughing again.

"Ok you can stop now," Rocky said as he stood up.

Carlos then stood up.

"It's alright, red is her favorite color," Carlos told him.

Rocky then looked at the base.

"Well I guess we should head back to the base," Rocky said as he began walking away.

Back in 2011 Zedd was searching through time to find his next target.

"Lothor, I have a mission for you," Zedd said to him.

"And what is that?" he asked.

Zedd then stood up and grabbed his staff.

"I need you to go to the year 1999 and get a monstrous being known as Trakeena," He told Lothor.

Zedd then activated the portal with his staff.

"Don't worry I will bring this thing back," Lothor said as he walked into the portal.

Zedd then began laughing evilly and sat back down in his throne.

"Tick tock, let time fly because I will be the Supreme Overlord in just four months," Said Zedd as he continued laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mirinoi Rescue Mission!

On a far away peaceful planet known as Mirinoi a man was seen dashing through the woods in fear.

"Why on Earth did they return!" He shouted while running.

He jumped over a fallen tree and made his way to an opening. Up ahead was a large stone with five swords stuck in it. He then walked up to the sword in the middle and pulled it out. Strange looking creatures then came out of the woods and began walking up to him.

"Stingwingers!" He shouted as he prepared for battle.

A portal then opened up in front of the Stingwingers and Lothor walked out of it.

"Ah Mirinoi what a peaceful little place," He said with a laugh.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Lothor then looked over at the man.

"Ah if it isn't the Red Galaxy Ranger Leo," Lothor said to him.

Leo then jumped off the rock and swung his sword at Lothor. Lothor blocked the sword and kneed Leo in the stomach. Leo then fell to his knees holding onto his stomach.

"Oh did you get a boo boo?" Lothor said as he kicked Leo.

Leo then slowly stood back up.

"I'm warning you, leave this planet," Leo said to Lothor.

Lothor then walked up to Leo and grabbed him by his neck.

"And what're you going to do about it?" He asked.

Leo then kicked Lothor in the face causing him to drop Leo.

Leo then dashed off into the woods to hide. Lothor then came into the woods to find him.

"You can't hide forever ranger," Lothor said as he shot blasts from his hands.

Lothor continued on through the forest. Leo then walked out of the forest and ran away.

Back in 2025 Sky sent the rangers out to get info on any recent activity.

"What's the point of this?" Zack asked.

"Probably to see if anyone is hiding info from us," Adam told him.

They all came to a stop. Rocky looked over and saw a civilian selling illegal items. Rocky then walked over to the seller.

"So what're you selling?" Rocky asked.

"Uh just some nice fruit baskets," He said as he pulled out a basket full with rotten fruit.

"Yeah I'm sure guns are put in baskets of rotten fruit," Rocky said as he pulled out handcuffs.

They then took the criminal back to the base and placed him in a cell.

They all then headed up to Sky's office.

"Well all we found was a guy selling illegal weapons," Rocky said as he sat down.

"Guys step out for a minute," Sky told the other rangers.

Rocky stayed in the room as the others left.

"Rocky, I got a mission for you," Sky told him.

"And what kind of mission would that be?" He asked.

"A rescue mission," Sky said as he stared out the window.

Rocky then stood up with a determined look.

"I'm sending you to Mirinoi in the year 2011," Sky said as he walked over to the system for the portal.

Rocky then looked over at where Zordon was.

"Where's Zordon?" Rocky asked.

"He's down in the garage helping Kat with some stuff," Sky said as he activated the portal.

Rocky then walked up to the portal. Sky then grabbed Rocky's shoulder.

"Be careful, Lothor is out there looking for something," Sky told him.

Rocky nodded and slowly entered the portal. The portal then flashed as Rocky entered. As the portal vanished the controls to it began letting out electricity. Sparks were flying everywhere.

"Oh god no!" Sky said in rage.

Sky then took the cover off of the control unit and saw that the wires were fried.

Adam then walked into the room and saw Sky at the control unit.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Rocky is stuck in 2011," Sky said as he slowly turned around.

Adam then got a shocked look on his face.

"Well how are we going to get him back?" Adam asked Sky.

"I don't know," Sky told him.

Back in 2011 Rocky fell to the ground as the portal shot him out.

"That has never happened before," Rocky said to himself.

Rocky then looked around and saw that he was surrounded by burned trees and grass.

"Lothor," Rocky said to himself as he dashed on into the woods.

Rocky continued following the trail of burned plants and trees. He then suddenly stopped as he heard something behind a tree. Rocky slowly looked behind the tree and saw Leo on the ground holding his sword.

"Are you alright?" Rocky asked him.

Leo then quickly jumped up and held his sword pointing at Rocky's face.

"Who are you?" Leo asked him.

"It's alright I'm on your side," Rocky told him as he pulled out the red engine cell from his back pocket.

Rocky then quickly rolled out of the way and inserted the engine cell into his morpher.

"Quasar Saber!" Rocky shouted as his nitro sword transformed.

Leo then froze in shock.

"But how? Your not one of the Galaxy Rangers?" Leo asked him.

"I have the power to use any Red Rangers weapon," Rocky told him.

Kelzacks then surrounded them and Lothor slowly walked up.

"Ah Rocky nice to see you again," Lothor said with an evil grin.

"Yeah and it'll be nice when you get your tail kicked!" Rocky shouted as he pulled his morpher out.

"RPM get in gear!" Rocky shouted as he morphed into the red ranger.

"Red ranger!" Leo said in shock.

Kelzacks then began swarming around them. Rocky then swung his sword at a Kelzack and knocked it away.

"I need your help," Rocky said to Leo.

"Fine I'll help you," Leo said as he placed a device on his wrist.

Leo then kicked a Kelzack into other ones and knocked them away.

"Go galactic!" Leo shouted as he morphed.

Leo morphed into a different Red Ranger.

"Lothor!" Leo shouted as he leapt into the air.

Lothor then kicked Leo out of the air and placed his foot on top of him.

"Really an aerial attack?" Lothor said to him as he kicked Leo into a tree.

Rocky then kicked Lothor away and went to help Leo.

"You alright?" Rocky asked him.

Leo then slowly stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine," He told Rocky.

Leo then swung his sword and hit three Kelzacks. Rocky then placed the engine cell in his morpher.

"Hawk Blaster!" Rocky shouted as his sword turned into a type of gun.

Rocky then began shooting at all the Kelzacks. Every Kelzack fell to the ground and vanished.

"Alright Lothor bring it on!" Leo shouted as he climbed up a tree.

Leo then jumped out of the tree and struck Lothor with his sword. Lothor then struggled to his feet.

"You won't win," Lothor said as he tripped Leo.

Lothor then placed Leo in a head lock and pulled out a blade and pointed it at Leo's head.

"Make a move red ranger and he dies," Lothor said to Rocky.

Rocky didn't move.

"Let him go Lothor!" Rocky shouted at him.

"No he is coming with me to the bio labs in the city," Lothor said as he began dragging Leo away.

Rocky didn't try and stop them.

"I gotta help him somehow," Rocky said.

Back in 2025 Kat was working on the portal control unit.

"How did it mess up?" Kat asked Sky.

"I don't know it just started going haywire as Rocky entered the portal," Sky told her.

Kat then turned around and looked at Sky.

"Well you better hope Rocky made it or else he could be stuck in a wormhole forever," Kat said to him.

Ashley was listening to Kat and Sky talking. She then got a worried look on her face.

"Rocky could be gone forever," She said to herself with a worried look.

Back in 2011 Rocky was running as fast as he could to make it to the city.

"Please be okay," Rocky said as he jumped over a fallen tree.

In the city Lothor had Leo chained to a pole while he was looking around the lab.

"Ah here it is," Lothor said as he turned around with a vial.

Leo then began struggling trying to get free.

"No don't do it!" Leo shouted.

"What? Bring your old friend back?" Lothor asked.

Rocky then came crashing through the window and kicked the vial out of Lothor's hand.

"No!" Lothor shouted as he dove for the vial.

Rocky then grabbed the vial and kicked Lothor in the chest.

Lothor crashed into other vials and bottles and slid over a table. Rocky then broke the chain holding Leo and helped him up.

"Let's get out of here," Rocky told Leo.

Rocky and Leo then ran out of the bio lab with the vial. Lothor then walked out of the building infuriated.

"Rangers! I'm warning you bring me that vial back!" he shouted.

Rocky and Leo were hiding in an abandoned building.

"What is it he wants with this?" Rocky asked.

"It contains DNA of Trakeena," Leo told him.

Kelzacks and stingwingers then stormed into the building and began attacking the rangers.

"Come on this way!" Leo shouted as he ran out the back.

Rocky then quickly made it out of the building. Rocky then turned around and pulled out the hawk blaster. He then shot at building causing it to collapse on top of all the kelzacks and stingwingers.

"Not bad," Leo told him.

They then ran out of the city and back into the forest. While the two were resting behind a boulder a portal appeared behind them. Lord Zedd slowly walked up and tapped them on their shoulders. Sparks flew out of Zedd's fingers and caused the rangers to faint. Zedd then took the vial and went back into the portal.

Hours later Rocky and Leo both woke up.

"Where's the vial!" Rocky shouted.

"Someone stole it," Leo told him.

Rocky then quickly got up and tried to contact the others.

"Sky come in," Rocky said into his communicator.

No one answered.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked himself.

Lothor then came out of nowhere and jumped Rocky and Leo.

"Zedd took back what was ours but now I will finish you!" Lothor shouted as he kicked both the rangers.

Rocky and Leo fell to ground in pain. Rocky then slowly stood up.

"You won't win," Rocky said while breathing heavily.

Rocky then threw a punch at Lothor but Lothor caught his fist. Lothor then tossed Rocky into the air. Rocky then hit the ground hard.

"It's over," Lothor said as he approached Rocky.

"Your right!" Someone shouted from the sky.

Another ranger then fell from the sky and struck Lothor with a drill saber. Lothor then fell to his knees.

"You guys alright?" He asked Rocky and Leo.

"Andros?" Leo said as he slowly stood up.

"What?" Rocky said to himself.

Rocky then remembered the time travel device Sky gave to Andros.

"Andros do you still have that device that Sky gave you?" Rocky asked him.

"Yeah, Sky told me you were trapped here.

Lothor was laying on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked him.

"Oh nothing really except this planet is going to explode in about fifteen minutes," Lothor said as he slowly stood up.

"What!" Rocky shouted as the planet began shaking.

Lothor then activated a portal and entered it laughing.

"We gotta get off this planet," Andros told the others.

"I can't let this planet get destroyed," Leo told them.

Leo then dashed off into the woods.

"Leo no!" Andros shouted to him.

Rocky then looked down towards the city.

"I know where the bomb is," He told Andros.

Rocky then ran back down into the city and entered the bio lab. A beeping noise was heard somewhere near him. Andros then ran into the building.

"It's in here somewhere," Rocky told Andros.

Rocky was looking on the bottom of tables and inside desks.

"Where is it?" Andros said to himself.

Andros then opened a cabinet and saw the bomb.

"I found it!" Andros shouted.

There was twenty seconds left.

"How do we stop it?" Rocky asked.

"We don't," Andros said as he tried to pick up the bomb.

The bomb wouldn't move.

"It's stuck!" Andros shouted.

Rocky and Andros then quickly exited the building and were running as fast as they could. Leo then swooped in on a Jet Jammer and grabbed them.

"I couldn't find the bomb but it looks like you did," Leo said to them.

Andros then quickly activated the time portal and Leo flew the Jet Jammer into the portal.

Mirinoi then began glowing red as lava began coming out of the ground. The planet then imploded and nothing was left. While flying through time the Jet Jammer vanished and Leo demorphed.

"Ah!" Leo shouted as the three of them continued going through time.

They then reached the end of the portal and flew out and crashed into the wall of Sky's office.

"Rangers!" Sky shouted as he ran to check on them.

The three of them slowly stood up.

"I never want to do that kind of mission again Sky," Rocky told him.

Leo then slowly stood up.

"Mirinoi is gone," He said as a tear ran down his face.

"It's alright Leo," Sky told him as he walked up.

"Zedd will pay for what he did," Leo said as he clenched his fist.

Leo then left the room infuriated.

"I'll go calm him down," Andros said as he left the room.

Rocky then went over to a chair and sat down.

"This was my fault, if I wouldn't have taken the vial in the first place," He said as he clenched his fists.

"No Rocky, if it is anyone's fault then it is mine," Sky told him.

Rocky then looked up at Sky.

"But how?" Rocky asked.

"I was the one that made you go there and the time portal got fried on your way through," Sky told him.

Kat then walked into the room with a file in her hand.

"Commander I have found the location of our secret weapon," Kat told him.

"Good, Rocky go get the other four and go down to the garage," Sky said to them.

Rocky then left the room and headed down to the garage in the basement. Rocky slid down the pole and his friends were waiting on him.

"Welcome back Rocky," Adam said as he walked up and gave Rocky a five.

Carlos and Zack both walked up and joined in. Ashley turned away and smiled.

Sky then slid down the pole wearing a bag.

"Alright guys we are going faraway to a hidden land," Sky told them.

Sky then hopped onto his ATV.

"Well what're you waiting for pick your ride," Sky told them.

Rocky and Adam went and got on two motorcycles. Carlos, Zack and Ashley hopped into the jeep.

The garage doors then opened.

"Let's ride," Sky said as he started his ATV and drove out of the garage.

Rocky and the others were right behind him driving through a tunnel that led to the outskirts of town.

"We're going to the beach where we will find a submarine, from there we will ride the sub until we arrive at the island," Sky told them through a communicator in his helmet.

They then arrived at the beach and headed for the submarine. Everyone then boarded the submarine and they set off for a hidden island.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Phoenix Who Laid the Golden Egg!

3 months 29 days remaining.

Riding in a submarine deep within the ocean, Rocky and his friends were on their way to a hidden island to obtain a special item.

"So how long should it take for us to reach the island?" Ashley asked.

"Two days at the most," Sky told her.

"Are you serious?" Ashley said in surprise.

Sky nodded. Rocky then walked into the control room and sat down in a chair.

"So where is this island?" Rocky asked.

About two thousand seven hundred and sixty four miles off the coast of California," Sky told him.

"That is pretty dang far," Rocky said as he opened a fridge door.

"I just find it so cool how there is all kinds of stuff to live off of in here," Ashley said as she looked around.

Ashley then flicked on the TV and sat back down.

Carlos , Adam and Zack then came in and joined the others.

"Man this is one huge sub," Zack said to the others.

"Yeah it has like six bathrooms," Carlos said while looking at the map.

Sky's communicator then began going off.

"This is Sky," He said into it.

"Sky, we have located a hidden lab in the desert," Zordon told him.

"And what about it?" Sky asked.

"Kat said that there is a chance there may be more engine cells located there," Zordon said to Sky.

"Alright then send Andros and Leo out there to check things out," Sky said as he shut off the communicator.

Rocky then stood up and left the room. He headed to his bunker and dropped to his bed.

"Man I am so tired after today," Rocky said to himself.

Rocky then closed his eyes and fell asleep within a few minutes.

Back in the control room the other rangers were watching the television.

"Earlier today scientists confirmed that a meteor shower would be appearing in the night sky in just three days," The news reporter said on TV.

Sky then turned around in his chair and looked on the TV.

"The scientists also confirmed that the meteorites could be from another planet that could've been destroyed a few years ago or possibly even many years ago," She continued.

"Mirinoi," Sky said to himself.

The other rangers then looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked Sky.

"The meteorites they're coming from Mirinoi and I have a feeling that they are not meteorites or anything like that," Sky told them.

"Well we better get some sleep," Carlos said as he stood up.

The rangers then left the room and headed for their bunkers. Ashley walked through the hallway and noticed Rocky's door was still open. She walked over to check on him. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"Sleep tight," She said as she closed his door for him.

She then turned around and Carlos was behind her.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"So he was telling the truth," Carlos said to her.

"About what?" She asked him.

"About you liking him," Carlos told her.

"Yeah right," She said to Carlos.

Ashley then began walking away.

"I know you like him Ashley, you did the same thing with Andros," Carlos said to her.

Ashley then stopped walking and turned around.

"Carlos, that was years ago," She told him.

Carlos then walked up to her.

"You're going to have to tell him sometime," Carlos told her.

Ashley then walked into her bunker and closed the door. She then fell onto her bed with her face in her pillow. She then rolled over looking at the ceiling.

"I have to tell him," Ashley said to herself.

Someone then banged on the wall.

"Hey be quiet in there!" Zack shouted.

Out in the desert Andros and Leo were in search for the secret lab.

"The lab should be right here," Andros said as he pointed at the map on his communicator.

Leo then walked ahead and tripped on something. Andros then ran up to check on him.

"I tripped on something," Leo told him.

Andros then dug into the sand and found a handle. Leo and Andros pulled on the handle and opened a secret door. They both hopped down into the hole. Andros turned on a flashlight and saw something on the ground.

"Someone's helmet," Leo said to him.

Andros walked over and picked it up. It was a red helmet with a black star on it.

"Tommy," Andros said as he set it back on the ground.

Andros and Leo continued through the passageway.

Back at the submarine Sky was trying to stay awake while driving the submarine. He then flipped on the autopilot and headed for his bunker.

"Hopefully we'll be there tomorrow," He said to himself.

Sky then fell down on his bed and fell asleep.

Back in the desert Andros and Leo came to a hallway.

"Let's go," Andros said as they entered the first room.

Leo flipped on the light switch and papers were all over the floor. Leo picked a paper up.

"Dark fluid?" He wondered.

"Wait hand me that," Andros told him.

Andros looked on the paper.

"This is the stuff that made Zedd evil again," Andros said to Leo.

Leo picked up the rest of the papers. There were names listed on the sheets.

"Rita, Divatox, King Mondo," Leo said to Andros.

"They were all destroyed by the Z wave," Andros told him.

They put the papers in their bag and went to the next room.

Vials were scattered everywhere. Some even had DNA in them. Leo then walked over to a tank with something in it.

"Thrax 2.0?" He said to himself.

Andros then walked over and looked inside the tank. Andros then pressed a red button above the tank and all the liquid inside the tank was drained out.

"We can't let that thing live," Andros said as he knocked the tank down.

The tank shattered and a small creature was crawling on the ground. Leo then stomped on the creature and killed it.

"Next room," Leo said as he wiped his foot off.

They then went to the next room the lights turned on and there was a whole table covered with engine cells.

"We found them," Andros said into his communicator.

"Good grab them all then head back," Kat said back to him.

Leo then reached for a cell when a monitor flashed on.

"Tommy?" Leo said with a confused look.

"My name is Tommy Oliver, I built this lab after leaving Reefside I came here to continue on with what I was studying before becoming a teacher," Said the man on the monitor.

"Okay?" Andros said with a confused look.

"I was coming up with brilliant ideas of creating new powers for future rangers, what I did was created a chip and inserted data onto it, I called them engine cells, I completed the core cells though most of them are not yet completed," Said Tommy.

"Wait so he created Rocky and the others powers," Leo said to Andros.

"I also created nine zords to be used by the rangers that would own these cells, the eagle racer, lion hauler, bear crawler, tail spinner, wolf cruiser, croc carrier, Falcon Copter, Tiger Jet and the whale zord," He continued.

"So there are three more zords somewhere in here," Andros said as he searched the table.

"I then tried to create three more zords based on the original power rangers, but it failed, they were to be called the Paleo zords, one was a mighty mastodon, another was a triceratops and finally a tyrannosaurus," He said.

Andros continued picking up engine cells from the table.

"The powers I created for rangers were very hard to overcome but I succeeded barely, I created seven rangers, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Gold, and Silver, I also tried creating three more for the paleo zords but could never complete them," Tommy said as the video froze.

"Alright that's all of them," Andros said as he began walking to the door.

The monitor then shut off and a secret door opened where the monitor was.

"Andros, I don't think we're done," Leo said as he headed for the door.

Leo and Andros entered the room and saw engine cells all over the walls of the room.

"There must be hundreds or possibly even thousands of them," Andros said to Leo.

A door then opened and a man walked in the room.

"Yeah and only about twenty seven percent of them are complete," He said as he walked down the stairs.

"Who are you?" Andros asked him.

"My name is Billy, Tommy sent me here to complete his assignment," He told the two.

"Wait you're the original blue ranger," Leo said to Billy.

"That's right," Billy said with a smile.

"We were sent here by Sky Tate of SPD," Andros told Billy.

"Ah so he is the one Tommy was talking about, you know the dog guy," Billy told them.

"Um no that is Cruger," Andros said to Billy.

"Oh my mistake," Billy said as he took off his lab coat.

Billy then opened a filing cabinet and pulled out files.

"Here Tate may need this too," Billy said as he handed them the files.

Billy then began walking back to the door he came out of.

"Why don't you come with us?" Leo asked him.

"Because I have to finish these assignments," Billy said to Leo.

"But you'll be able to finish them quicker if you come with us," Andros told him.

Billy then closed the door and walked back over.

"Alright but if you're lying then I will leave and come back here," Billy told them.

They then teleported and headed back to the base.

The next day Sky was already awake and back in the control room.

Rocky then walked in yawning.

"Alright how much longer?" Rocky asked him.

"Not too long, maybe an hour and a half," Sky told him.

Rocky then left the control room and went to wake up the others. Rocky banged on all their doors and woke them up. Everyone then headed to the control room.

"So what is it we are looking for on the island?" Carlos asked Sky.

"An egg that contains unimaginable power," Sky told them.

"Really an egg that's it?" Zack said to Sky.

Sky then grunted and slapped his forehead.

Whales were seen swimming by the submarine. The whale's moans made the submarine shake gently.

"Wow they're so peaceful," Ashley said as she looked out the window.

"Alright get ready we will be arriving soon," Sky told them as he set the sub on autopilot.

The monitor then turned on and Andros and Leo were on it.

"Hey guys," Rocky said to them.

"Tell Sky we obtained the engine cells at the lab plus we found an old friend who could help us," Andros said to them.

Billy then walked out from behind them.

"Billy!" Zack shouted.

"Yeah it's me," Billy told them.

"How've you been Billy?" Rocky asked him.

"I've been fine, just been working in the lab for years," Billy told Rocky.

"So you created our powers?" Adam asked him.

"Well I helped, but it was Tommy that made them," Billy told them.

"Wow to think that it was Tommy who made our powers," Carlos said to the others.

"Well good luck on your mission rangers," Andros told them as the monitor shut off.

Sky then walked back into the control room.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Andros and Leo found the lab and got the engine cells and they found an old friend," Adam told him.

"That's great, now we just have to find that egg," Sky told them.

The submarine then submerged out of the water. The Rangers exited the submarine and arrived on shore.

"Our destination is above us," Sky told the others.

The rangers looked up and saw an enormous volcano above them.

"Okay nobody said anything about a volcano," Zack said to Sky.

"Well I had to surprise you somehow," Sky said to him.

They then continued up the trail and headed for the volcano. The heat from the volcano and the sun was harsh but they still continued.

"I can't feel my legs!" Zack complained.

"Oh shut up," Sky said to him.

They then arrived at the Volcano. A stone stairway leading into a cave was seen ahead.

"So we're going in the volcano," Rocky said to Sky.

"Yep," Sky said as they entered the cave.

They made it to the top of the stairway and the room was boiling hot with liquid hot magma right below them.

"Alright be very careful," Sky said as he jumped over to a ledge.

The others then jumped over and they slowly continued.

"This is so scary," Ashley said as she tried not to look down.

Sky then reached the other side. Carlos was behind Sky and made it over along with Zack and Adam. Rocky was about to reach the end.

"AH!" Ashley shouted as she stepped on a loose stone and fell.

Rocky then quickly grabbed her arm.

"Don't let go!" He shouted.

"I don't plan on it!" She shouted.

Rocky struggled to pull her up.

"Please hurry!" Ashley shouted in fear.

Rocky then gave one final pull and she made it back to the ledge. They then slowly made it to the other side. Ashley then hugged Rocky.

"Thank you," She told him.

"Alright let's keep going," Sky told them.

The rangers then entered the next room. Across the room was a large pillar and on top of it was the egg.

"There it is," Sky said as he pointed at it.

Adam then took a step forward and the room began shaking.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"It's the test," Sky told him.

A geyser of lava then shot from the ground. And on top of it was a strange being.

"I am the protector of this egg," It said to the rangers.

"So how do we get the egg?" Carlos asked Sky.

"Beat this thing in a fight," Sky told them as he began running towards the creature.

A barrier of rocks blocked Sky's attack.

"That isn't nice," The creature said as he shot flames from its hands.

Sky evaded the flames and made it back to the others.

"Okay let's try something else," Sky told them.

A sword then shot out of the ground and the creature grabbed it.

"Now fight me!" It shouted as it dashed towards the rangers.

"RPM get in gear!" The rangers shouted as they morphed.

Rocky then pulled out his Street Saber and swung it. The two swords collided.

"A little help here," Rocky said to the others.

"Turbo axe!" Adam shouted as he jumped into the air.

Adam then swung the axe and hit the creature knocking it to the floor. Rocky then pulled out his engine cell and inserted it into his morpher.

"Magi staff sword mode!" Rocky shouted as his nitro saber transformed.

Carlos then pulled out his engine cell and inserted it into his morpher.

"Power Lance!" Carlos shouted.

Carlos then caught his weapon and attacked the creature. The creature then blocked Carlos' attack and knocked him away. Rocky then came from above and sliced the creatures arm off.

"See kids swords are dangerous especially for monsters that live in volcanoes," said Rocky.

Rocky then sliced its other arm off. The monster then roared and it grew its arms back.

"No way!" Rocky shouted.

"How are we going to stop this thing?" Ashley asked the others.

"Like this," Zack said as he pulled out his nitro sword.

Zack then attacked the monster and sliced its hand off.

"You fool that didn't work last time," It said to Zack as it threw him back to the rangers.

"Wait fighting isn't the answer," Sky said as he stepped in front of the others.

"Oh you want to fight again?" The creature asked Sky.

"No, the reason we are here is because we need that egg to stop Lord Zedd," Sky told the creature.

The creature then dropped its sword and walked up to Sky.

"Lord Zedd, the one that is destroying innocent creatures?" It asked.

"Yes and if we do not get your egg then he will destroy this planet in a few months," Sky told the creature.

"I see," It said as it turned around.

The creature then picked up the egg and handed it to Sky.

"Thank you," Sky told the creature.

"Good luck and make sure Lord Zedd is destroyed," The creature said to the rangers.

The rangers then left the volcano and headed back to the submarine.

As the rangers entered the submarine Rocky was standing on the beach with Sky.

"This egg is our answer to stopping Zedd," Sky told him as he held it high into the air.

Sky then patted Rocky on the shoulder and headed for the submarine. Ashley then walked up to Rocky.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me," She told him.

"Your welcome," Rocky said to her with a smile.

"Come on let's go back to the base," She told him.

They then entered the submarine and headed back to the SPD Command Base.

At Lord Zedd's hideout a tube filled with liquid had something inside of it. The creature then opened its eyes.

"I'm back," It said as it shattered the tube.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trakeena the Insect Queen

3 months and 27 days remaining

Up in the control room Kat and Billy were working on engine cells that could help the rangers in the future.

"Alright three down and hundreds to go," Billy told Kat.

"It really is amazing how you and Tommy created all these," Kat told him.

The alarm then went off. Sky and the rangers then ran into the room.

"Rangers something is going on downtown," Zordon told them.

The monitor then turned on and Stingwingers were attacking people.

"Stingwingers," Leo said in shock.

"Well we better get down there," Rocky said as he walked out of the room.

Leo then headed for the door.

"Leo you can't go out there," Sky told him.

"Why can't I?" Leo asked.

"Because you are not a ranger anymore," Sky said to Leo.

Leo then clenched his fist and walked out of the room.

The rangers then arrived to the scene. Stingwingers were knocking people around and destroying buildings.

"Hey why don't you freaks cut it out," Zack said to them.

The stingwingers then turned around and attacked. Zack then kicked one to the ground and punched its chest. Carlos was surrounded by three of them. He then ducked as the stingwingers threw punches. They punched themselves and fell down.

"Man you guys are stupid," Carlos said as he stomped on them.

Adam then jumped into the air and dropkicked one into a telephone booth.

"Better call 911 because you're going to get hurt," Adam said as he pushed the booth over.

Ashley kicked a stingwinger into a car and then punched it in the stomach. A stingwinger then began sneaking up on her. Rocky then saw that she was in danger. Rocky then picked a hubcap and threw it at the stingwinger. The hubcap hit the stingwinger's head and knocked it out.

"You're welcome," Rocky told her as he kicked another one out of the way.

Dark clouds then suddenly covered the sky.

"A storm wasn't mentioned on the news was it?" Adam asked.

"No it was supposed to be sunny all day," Ashley said to him as she threw a stingwinger to the ground with an arm drag.

Lightning then shot down from the clouds and hit the ground in front of the rangers. Everyone fell to the ground. As the flash dimmed something was seen walking out of it.

"Well if it isn't the rangers," It said to them.

"Trakeena," Carlos said as he stood up.

The other rangers then stood up.

"Another friend of Zedds I suppose," Zack said to the others.

"That's right and I am probably the most dangerous," She said as she approached the rangers.

Carlos then ran up and tried to kick her but Trakeena caught his foot and tossed him into a car.

"Get ready," Rocky told the others.

Trakeena then stopped about a yard away.

"Die," She said as she fired at the rangers.

Zack then jumped in the way and blocked the blast with his special power.

"I can't hold it for long," Zack said as he fell to a knee.

Ashley then jumped onto Zacks shoulders and jumped over the barrier.

"Energy blast!" She shouted as she fired a blast of her own at Trakeena.

Trakeena then fell to the ground and slowly got back up.

"You fools," She said as she approached them again.

Rocky then pulled out his morpher.

"RPM get in gear!" He shouted as he morphed.

He then took off running towards Trakeena. Trakeena then grabbed Rocky around his neck instantly stopping him.

"Be gone!" She shouted as she touched Rocky's chest with her finger.

Her finger let loose a lightning bolt and sent Rocky flying into a wall. The others then ran over to Rocky to check on him. Rocky then slowly stood up. Rocky then pulled out his red engine cell. He inserted the cell into his morpher.

"Tyranno Staff!" Rocky shouted as his sword transformed.

Rocky then swung the staff and struck Trakeena with it.

"Now to go old school, Power Sword!" He shouted as it transformed again.

Rocky then ran up to Trakeena and struck her with his sword. Trakeena was sent flying and crashed into a fire hydrant. The hydrant then went off and water shot into the air.

"RPM get in gear!" The other rangers shouted as they morphed.

The other rangers then ran up to Rocky.

"RPM Enforcer!" They shouted as they merged their weapons.

"Fire!" Rocky shouted.

The rangers then shot a powerful blast at Trakeena.

"No!" Trakeena shouted.

Goldar then appeared and deflected the attack.

"Impossible!" Carlos shouted.

Goldar then handed a capsule of some sort to Trakeena. Trakeena's body began glowing. Both Trakeena and Goldar began growing.

"Sky send us the zords now!" Rocky said into his communicator.

"You got it," Sky said as he pressed a red button on the console.

Engine cells then appeared in each of the rangers hands. They then inserted the cells into their morphers.

"Eagle Racer!" Rocky shouted as he activated the cell.

"Lion Hauler!" Carlos shouted as he summoned his zord.

"Bear Crawler!" Ashley yelled.

"Tail Spinner!" Adam shouted as his cell activated.

"Wolf Cruiser!" Zack shouted.

The zords then appeared and were ready to go. The rangers then leapt into the air and entered their zords.

"Eagle eyes fire!" Rocky shouted.

The Eagle Racer used a fallen building as a ramp and shot blasts from its eyes and hit Goldar and Trakeena. The two monsters then got back to their feet and fired back.

"Let's spin the world around!" Adam shouted as his zord began spinning.

The Tail Spinner deflected the attacks as it spun around.

"Fire now!" Zack shouted as lasers shot from his zords snout.

Goldar blocked the lasers with his sword.

"Well we're doing nothing separate," Rocky told the others.

The other zords then drove up.

"Let's bring them together guys!" Rocky shouted.

The Eagle Racer's back end split and formed arms. The Bear Crawler then drove up under the Eagle Racer and merged with it. The Lion Hauler then drove up and flipped onto its backside and split into legs. The Bear Crawler then drove up a ramp and landed on top of the Lion Hauler. The three zords then combined into a new zord.

"High Octane Megazord power!" They shouted.

Adam and Zack's communicators then went off.

"Adam, Zack use the Croc Carrier to combine with your zords," Zordon said to them.

"Alright Zordon," Adam said as he inserted a new engine cell into his morpher.

A portal then appeared and the Croc Carrier drove out.

"Ready Zack?" Adam asked him.

"I was born ready," Zack told him as they activated the cell.

The Croc Carrier split in half. The head folded down and the two other zords changed into arm like appendages. The Croc Carrier then merged with its other half.

"ValveMax Megazord power!" They shouted.

"You will still fail!" Goldar shouted as he fired a laser at the Megazords.

"Super Saber!" Rocky shouted.

A sword then came out of the back of the Megazords leg. The Megazord then grabbed the sword and deflected the lasers.

"Wolf lasers fire!" Zack shouted.

The snout on the wolf cruiser began glowing red as it shot a powerful blast at Goldar. Trakeena then jumped in the way and blocked the attack.

"No way!" Adam and Zack shouted.

Back at the base Leo and Sky were watching the battle on the monitor.

"They need my help," Leo told Sky.

"I'm sorry but there is no way you can help them," Sky told him.

Billy then walked up.

"Actually there is," He said to Sky.

Billy then handed a device to Leo.

"This is the Sky Shift Morpher," Billy told him.

"Billy thanks," Leo told him as he headed for the door.

"Wait you'll need this!" Billy shouted to Leo as he tossed an engine cell.

Leo caught the cell and left the room.

Back at the battle scene both the Megazords were on the ground.

"We can't give up!" Rocky shouted as the Megazord slowly got back up.

"Super Saber Slash!" The rangers shouted as the Megazord swung it's large sword.

Goldar then caught the sword and tossed the Megazord aside.

"Ugh!" The rangers shouted as the zord hit the ground.

Trakeena then walked up and pointed at the High Octane Megazord.

"Not so fast!" Adam shouted as the Croc Carrier's head opened its mouth and bit her hand.

Goldar then came up and struck the ValveMax Megazord with his sword.

"Bow down to us power pukes," Goldar told them.

Leo then ran up and was standing on top of a skyscraper.

"Hey Trakeena be ready to be destroyed again!" Leo shouted as he pulled out his engine cell.

Trakeena and Goldar then turned around and saw Leo on the building.

"Look a flea," Goldar said as he began walking to Leo.

"RPM get in gear!" He shouted.

Leo then jumped off the building as he morphed into a new ranger.

"Leo!" Rocky shouted as he saw Leo fall.

A portal then opened and a new zord flew out. It looked similar to a helicopter. The zord then caught Leo as he was falling. Leo then entered the zord.

"Falcon Copter ready!" Leo shouted.

"Another ranger just means more fun," Trakeena said as she fired at Leo.

"Your right it is more fun," Leo said as the zord fired missiles at Trakeena.

Trakeena then turned a flip as the missiles hit her.

"Now to finish you," Leo said as the zord flew over to the High Octane zord.

The High Octane megazord then withdrew one of its arms. The Falcon Copter then transformed into a new arm and merged with the High Octane Megazord. The Megazord then rose to its feet.

"Falcon Missiles fire!" The rangers shouted as missiles fired from the Falcon Copter.

The Megazord then pointed the propellers at the missiles and caused the missiles to move faster. The missiles then crashed into Goldar and Trakeena. The two monsters fell to the ground and were struggling to get up.

"Valvemax Strike!" Adam shouted.

The Valvemax Megazord then shot at the monsters with the Wolf Cruiser. It then swung the spinning Tail Spinner at them and knocked them into the air. The Croc Carriers mouth then opened and chomped down on them as they fell to the ground. The monsters exploded and vanished.

"Rangers victory is ours," Rocky told the others.

Back at the base the rangers came running in with happy looks on their faces.

"Man it feels good to be gold," Leo told the others.

The others laughed.

"No it's just good that you came to help us," Rocky told him.

Leo then headed for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Adam asked him.

"Oh to the store, I need to buy me some new clothes that suit me," Leo said as he pointed at his red shirt.

The others then laughed. Sky then made them stop.

"Bad news, Goldar and Trakeena survived but barely," He told the rangers.

"But how?" Ashley asked.

"Zedd activated a portal right when the ValveMax unleashed the final blow," Sky said to them.

"Well then we're waiting for them if they decide to return," Rocky said to Sky.

Back in 2011 Zedd was infuriated.

"How could you fail!" He shouted.

"We're sorry sir but we didn't know another ranger was coming," Trakeena told him.

"Sorry? Did she say sorry?" Zedd looked around asking.

"Yes sir she did," Lothor said to him.

"Well no freaking duh numbskull!" Zedd shouted at Lothor.

Goldar then bowed to Zedd.

"Don't worry sir a helper has infiltrated the Command Base in the form of a SPD officer, it won't be long until Gruumm is free," Goldar said to Lord Zedd.

"Ah yes Gruumm the arch enemy of SPD plus he is the most dangerous monster in their prison," Zedd said to them.

Lothor then walked over to the balcony and looked through the telescope. He saw an SPD Officer in shades walk out of the building.

"Ah he was successful," Lothor said as he turned around.

The spy then appeared and handed a card to Zedd.

"Why hello Gruumm how nice it is to meet you," Zedd said to him.

"Zedd let me out of this card now," Gruumm said to Zedd angrily.

Zedd then broke the card in half and Gruumm was set free.

"Finally free," Gruumm said as he stretched.

"Yes and we are one step closer to destroying SPD and the Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted as he laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Separated Far and Wide

3 months and 26 days remaining

Leo was down in the training room practicing with his new Gold Ranger powers. Kat was also down there and was taking notes.

"Sky Shift Blazer!" Leo shouted as his morpher combined with his Cloud Hatchet.

Leo then fired fire balls from the gun and destroyed multiple targets in one blow.

"Man this thing is brutal," Leo said as he put it away.

Leo then walked out of the training area.

"Not bad Leo but these stats that are showing are way more advanced compared to the others," Kat told him.

Leo then smiled and left the room. He walked by Adam as Adam was heading down to the training area.

"Hey Leo how did it go?" Adam asked him.

"Fine just fine," Leo said as he kept walking.

Adam then walked down into the room to train a little.

Rocky was sitting in his bunker watching TV as it was his day off.

"Boring," Rocky said as he changed the channel.

He continued flipping the channel and went past something he noticed. He then changed the channel back.

"That guy looks familiar," Rocky said to himself.

"Come one come all and enjoy a nice three day vacation at the beach," The man said with a smile.

Zack then walked in.

"Hey Rocky did you just see that commercial?" Zack asked him.

"Yeah what about it?" Rocky said to him.

"Well I think we should all go on a little vacation," Zack told him.

"I don't know," Rocky said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Rocky and Zack then went up to the control room to see the others.

"Hey Carlos don't you think we deserve a three day Vacation," Zack said to Carlos.

"I guess so," Carlos told him.

"Where did you get this idea?" Sky asked him.

"Oh me and Rocky saw a commercial on TV about some guy selling tickets for a hotel room near the beach," Zack said with a grin.

Sky then walked over to the blinds and pulled them up and pointed out the window.

"You mean you want to go to some random guy you saw on TV for a vacation at the beach when you live in a command base near the beach?" Sky asked him.

Zack then looked out the window.

"Well would you look at that," He said with a chuckle.

"I actually think it is a good idea for you to give us a few days off Sky," Ashley said as she hopped off the table.

"Yeah we would be all rested up when Zedd attacks again," Carlos told him.

"Fine, but if Zedd does something too dangerous for me or Andros you will have to help us," Sky told them.

They all then ran out the door screaming in joy.

"They never grow up," Zordon said with a smile.

"True," Sky said as he sat back down.

Down in the garage Rocky and the others were placing things in the jeep, floaties, sun screen, towels and many more items. They all then got in the jeep and headed out for the beach.

"Man that summer breeze feels good," Rocky said to the others.

Adam then pulled up beside them on a motorcycle.

"What're you guys doing?" He asked them.

"Oh Sky let us free for three days," Ashley told him.

"But what about when Zedd attacks?" He asked them.

"Oh he said that he and Andros would handle it," Carlos said as he put on some sun glasses.

They then pulled up at the beach and saw no one around.

"I guess we're the lucky ones," Rocky said as he got out.

They then laid out towels on the shore to lie on.

"Dude those waves are huge!" Zack pointed out.

The waves were huge and could reach half way up the shore.

Zack then grabbed a surf board from the jeep and ran out into the ocean.

"Ride them waves Zack!" Carlos shouted at him.

Back at the Command Base Sky was searching on the monitor for activity of Zedd.

"Well nothings been happening lately," Sky said to Zordon.

"Still keep a watch, Zedd may attack when you least expect it," Zordon said to Sky.

Sky nodded. Kat then came running into the control room yelling.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked her.

"Gruumm he's gone," Kat told him.

"Oh no," Sky said as he went back to the monitor.

"It must have been Zedd," Zordon told them.

"It couldn't have been Zedd no one infiltrated the base," Kat said to him.

"Are you sure?" Zordon asked her.

Sky was looking through the security cameras.

"Wait who is that?" He asked.

Kat then walked up and saw an officer wearing sunglasses.

"I don't know, where was this location?" She asked.

"The hallway going to the confinement files," He told her.

"It must have been one of Zedd's goons in disguise," Zordon told them.

Sky then punched his desk.

"Great now Gruumm is free," Sky said in anger.

Back on the beach Ashley was sunbathing on the shore. Zack was still surfing the waves. Rocky and Adam buried Carlos in the sand.

"Okay guys you can dig me out now," Carlos told them.

"Nah," Adam said as he walked away.

"That's not funny," Carlos said to him.

A strange breeze then occurred. Rocky then slowly stood up looking around.

"Did you feel that?" He asked the others.

"I can't feel anything," Carlos told him.

Rocky then kicked sand in his face.

The waves then started to become more fierce. Zack was having trouble staying balanced on the board.

"Zack get out of the water!" Rocky shouted to him.

Zack couldn't hear him. Ashley then slowly stood up and screamed.

"Who is that?" Adam asked the others.

"My name is Gruumm and I have come to join you on your little vacation," He said with an evil laugh.

"Sorry but we're full," Rocky told him.

"Hey could you dig me out?" Carlos asked Rocky.

Adam then ran over and began digging Carlos out. Carlos then got out of the sand.

"Really because I think two a piece should do," Gruumm said as he snapped his fingers.

Zack then vanished as he began to fall off the board. Carlos then disappeared too.

"What did you do with them!" Rocky shouted at Gruumm.

"Oh I sent them somewhere to have fun," He said as he snapped his fingers again.

Ashley and Adam both vanished. Rocky then ran towards Gruumm about to punch him but he then vanished. Gruumm continued laughing as he entered a portal.

Back in the base Leo ran up to the control room.

"Hey where are the others?" He asked.

"They should be on the beach," Sky said as he walked to the window.

Sky looked out the window and saw a surfboard washed up on shore and saw a yellow towel on the ground.

"Something's wrong," He said as he turned around.

As he turned around Leo was gone.

"Leo?" Sky asked.

Gruumm then appeared while laughing.

"No but I am an old friend," He said to Sky.

"You!" Sky shouted as he prepared for battle.

Out in the middle of nowhere Rocky woke up and saw that he was sent somewhere. He then looked behind him and saw Ashley on the ground.

"Ashley!" Rocky shouted as he ran over to here.

She then woke up .

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"I don't know," Rocky said as he helped her up.

Out in a huge Forest Carlos was tangled in vines hanging from a tree. He finally got free and fell to the ground. He then slowly rose up and saw Zack.

"Hey Zack you alright?" He asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine but where the heck are we?" He asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Carlos said as he looked around.

Adam then woke up and saw an elephant eating leaves off a tree.

"What the?" Adam said as he slowly rose up.

Leo then walked up to him.

"Cute isn't it," Leo said to him.

"Not really but where are we?" Adam asked.

"Well I'd have to say Africa," Leo told him.

Back in the desert Rocky was trying to communicate with Sky.

"Sky can you hear me?" He said into the device.

"How are we supposed to get back to the others?" Ashley asked him.

Rocky then put the communicator away and looked over at her.

"Couldn't you have worn something with less body showing?" He asked her.

"What does that have to do with this?" She said back to him.

A tumbleweed then rolled by them as they continued fussing.

"Okay this fussing isn't going to help at all," Ashley said to Rocky.

"Your right," He told her.

Rocky then took the device back out and opened the map.

"Looks like we are in Mexico," Rocky told Ashley.

"So we just go north?" She asked.

"Not without water," He told her.

An old truck then drove up. The man driving it was speaking Spanish.

"What did he say?" She asked Rocky.

"He wants to know why we are out in the middle of nowhere," Rocky told her.

"Since when did you speak Spanish?" She asked him.

"My ancestors were from Mexico alright," Rocky said to her.

The man then told Rocky and Ashley to get in.

"Gracias," Rocky said to the man.

"Alright you don't have to speak Spanish to me," He told Rocky.

"So you speak English," Rocky said to him.

"My name is Tony Garcia," He said as he shook Rocky's hand.

He then looked over at Ashley.

"So you two been to the beach?" He asked them.

"Well sort of," Rocky said to him.

Back at the Command Base Sky was fighting with Gruumm.

"Too bad no one is here to help you," Gruumm said as he smacked Sky across the face.

Sky then dropped his morpher and it slid over by the door.

Sky then slowly stood back up.

"You won't win Gruumm and you can tell Zedd that too," Sky said to Gruumm.

Gruumm then kicked Sky in the stomach and tossed him into his desk.

"Be quiet you fool!" Gruumm shouted at him.

Gruumm then lifted Sky up by his collar and walked over to the window. Gruumm then slammed Sky's back into the window and shattered it. He then held Sky out the window.

"Release all my men now!" Gruumm said to Sky.

"Never," Sky told him.

Gruumm then let go of Sky. Sky began falling from the top floor of the Command Base.

"Ah!" He shouted as he continued to fall.

"Gotcha!" Andros said as he flew by and caught him.

"Andros where have you been?" Sky asked him.

"Off finding help," Andros said as they reached the top floor.

Gruumm then turned around and saw Sky and Andros.

"You survived?" Gruumm said in shock.

"Yeah and so did we," Someone said as they entered the room behind Gruumm.

"Cruger!" Gruumm shouted.

Three more people walked in behind him.

"Where's the others?" one asked.

"Gruumm sent them to three different locations in the world," Andros told him.

"And the only way they will make it back is on their own," Gruumm said as he laughed.

Gruumm then leapt out the window and fell to the ground. He then slowly got back up and ran into a portal.

Billy and Kat then ran into the room and saw the mess.

"What on Earth happened in here?" Kat asked them.

"Later," Sky said as he walked over to Cruger.

"Sky you better be glad nothing happened to Zordon," Cruger told him.

"This is all my fault," Sky said as he sat down.

"Don't worry Sky we'll find them," Andros said to him.

Billy then looked at the men behind Cruger.

"Tommy is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah it's me," Tommy said as he walked over.

"I recruited Tommy and Andros as well as these two to be my team of Rangers," Cruger told them.

"My name is Ryan Mitchell," Ryan said as he shook Billy's hand.

" Eric Myers," Eric said to Billy.

Sky then looked up.

"Wait I met you the day Zedd was brought back," Sky said to him.

"Yeah you did," Eric said with a smirk.

"Kat fix that monitor and find the locations of the rangers," Cruger ordered.

"Yes sir," Kat said as she and Billy walked over to the monitor.

Back in the jungle Carlos and Zack were searching for other humans. Carlos then pulled out his map device.

"We are in South Asia," Carlos said to Zack.

"Man we got sent faraway," He told Carlos.

Carlos then heard a stream ahead.

"If we follow that stream ahead we can find the ocean," Carlos said as he and Zack dashed through the woods.

Carlos and Zack took off while following the stream.

Back in Africa Adam and Leo were running from a herd of gazelle.

"Why are they chasing us!" Adam shouted.

Leo then looked over his shoulder and saw a lion behind them.

"Their not after us but that is after them!" Leo said as he pointed at the lion.

Adam and Leo continued running for their lives.

Rocky and Ashley arrived in a small Mexican town. Ashley bought her some clothes so she wouldn't be showing off.

"How do I look?" Ashley asked Rocky.

"Meh," Rocky said as he continued through town.

Ashley then chased after him. Rocky and Ashley then came up to a stand with a woman telling stories.

"Would you like to hear a story about a young boy who saved us from a volcanic eruption?" She asked.

"Uh no thanks," Rocky said to her.

"Oh come on Rocky be nice," Ashley said as she grabbed his arm.

Rocky then grabbed Ashley and whispered into her ear.

"Ashley that boy was me," He told her.

"No way," She said with a laugh.

"I'm serious, I had to come here to find a zeo crystal," He told her.

Ashley then turned around to the woman.

"No thanks," She told her.

They then continued on through the city.

Back at the base Kat and Billy got the monitor back up and running and also fixed the time portal machine.

"Alright it should work now," Billy told Cruger.

Kat began searching for the other rangers immediately.

In the jungle Carlos and Zack reached the end of the stream.

"Dude I thought you said this would lead to the beach?" Zack asked.

"I did," Carlos told him.

A portal then appeared behind them and Eric walked out.

"Come let's take you guys home," He told them.

They entered the portal and went back to the base.

In Africa Leo and Adam were still running from the lion. The portal then appeared and Ryan walked out. Leo and Adam ran passed him. Ryan saw the lion pounce at him. Ryan then retaliated by kicking it in the face. The lion then ran off.

"You guys alright?" He asked them.

"Yeah thanks to you," Leo told him.

They then returned to the base.

Back at the small town in Mexico it was night time. Rocky and Ashley found a small empty cottage to stay in.

"I thought deserts were supposed to be hot," Ashley said as she shivered.

"Well when the sun goes down the desert will get colder," Rocky told her.

Rocky then pulled out a blanket he bought earlier and covered her up.

"Thanks," She told him.

Rocky then shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Ashley then crawled over beside him and covered him up with some of the cover. Rocky then opened his eyes and saw her beside him. They both dozed off to sleep. The portal then opened in front of them. Andros walked out and saw them asleep. Andros then clenched his fist and punched Rocky in the face.

"What the!" Rocky said as he stood up.

Blood was running out of his nose.

"What is wrong with you!" Rocky shouted at him.

Ashley then woke up and saw Andros. She then looked over and saw Rocky in pain.

"What did you do to him?" She asked Andros.

"What he deserves," Andros said as he was about to hit him again.

Ashley then tackled Andros to the ground.

"This better not be about us!" She shouted.

Andros then rolled her off and got back up.

"You stole her from me!" Andros shouted as he threw his fist.

Rocky caught Andros' fist.

"I didn't steal anything," Rocky told him as he kicked him outside.

Rocky then walked outside of the tent. Andros then swept Rocky off his feet and jumped on him. The two began rolling around in the sand throwing punches at each other. They then rolled down a hill and hit a rock in the sand. The two slowly stood up.

"You'' pay for this!" Andros shouted as he ran towards Rocky.

Rocky then tackled Andros and tried to hold him down. Ashley then ran down the hill to them.

"Andros stop it!" She shouted.

"Seriously you need to calm down," Rocky told him as he continued to hold him down.

The portal then opened back up and Carlos walked out.

"Andros knock it off," He said to him.

Carlos then walked over to Andros and picked him up.

"You and Ashley have been broken up for years, you're stupid self left her when you ran around repairing KO-35 without telling her for months," Carlos said to him.

Ashley then walked over to Rocky and helped him up. Carlos then let Andros go. Andros then looked up at Ashley.

"So you're with him now?" He asked her.

"If it has to be that way," She told Andros.

"No," Rocky said right when Ashley started talking.

Andros then walked into the portal with a tear running down his cheek. Carlos then helped Ashley get Rocky. They all then entered the portal and went back to the base.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Welcome to the Dark Side

3 months and 26 days remaining

Out in the desert Andros was infuriated about what happened yesterday.

"I never thought this would happen," Andros said to himself.

Andros then screamed out loud with rage. A portal then appeared and Zedd walked out.

"Someone seems like they're in a bad mood," Zedd said to him.

Andros then quickly turned around.

"What do you want Zedd?" Andros asked him.

"I just came to help you," Zedd told him as he spun his staff.

"I'll never let you help me," Andros said to him.

Zedd then walked up to him.

"It's too late," Zedd told him as he swept Andros off his feet with his staff.

Zedd then stabbed Andros with a needle filled with purple fluid. He then injected the fluid. Andros screamed in pain as his eyes began glowing purple.

"Yes join us," Zedd said to him as he backed away.

Andros then rose to his feet and laughed evilly.

"Now to hide your identity," Zedd said to Andros as he pointed his staff at him.

Andros then changed his appearance and became the Red Psycho Ranger.

"Now go and destroy the Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted.

Andros then teleported and left the area.

Back at the Command Base Sky and Billy were searching for another ranger to join them.

"I can't find anyone worthy of being a ranger of my caliber," Sky told Billy.

"Well just find one that is skilled and has enough knowledge of being a ranger," Billy told him.

Rocky then walked into the room with a depressed face.

"What's wrong with you?" Sky asked him.

"Yesterday," Rocky told him.

"Oh come on Rocky it was an accident," Billy told him.

"No it wasn't, Andros attacked me because he hates me," Rocky said to them.

Rocky then sighed.

"Don't worry just let it all go and continue on with your missions and help us with Zedd," Sky told him.

"Rocky do not feel sorry about yesterday, that was then and this is now," Zordon told him.

The alarm then sounded. Billy then pulled up the cause of the alarm on the monitor.

"What on Earth is that?" Sky asked.

"That is a Psycho Ranger created by Astronema's helpers," Zordon told him.

"Rocky get the others and go stop this thing," Sky told him.

Rocky then left the room and gathered up the others. The rangers then ran out to the scene.

"Who are you!" Adam shouted at the ranger.

"I'm here for the red ranger only," He said as he fired blasts at the others.

All of the rangers fell to the ground but Rocky.

"What do you want with me?" Rocky asked him.

"Your soul!" He shouted as he ran towards Rocky.

"RPM get in gear!" Rocky shouted quickly.

Rocky then grabbed the Psycho Rangers wrists and tossed him over his shoulders.

"Lucky punk!" Psycho Red shouted as he got back up.

Rocky and Psycho Red then began throwing punches at each other. They then caught each others fists.

"You will not win!" Psycho Red shouted as he threw Rocky into a car.

Rocky then slowly stood up and then took off. Rocky then tackled Psycho Red into a building's window.

"Ugh, I will not be defeated," Psycho Red said as he rose to his feet.

Outside the other rangers ran up to the window the two went through.

"Rocky I'm coming to help!" Leo shouted.

Adam then grabbed Leo.

"Sorry but this is his fight," Adam told him.

Psycho Red then lifted Rocky up and tossed him into a rack of clothes. Rocky then grabbed a tie.

"Here this'll look good on you!" Rocky shouted as he leapt into the air.

He then tied the tie around Psycho Red's neck. Rocky then used the tie and threw Psycho Red over his shoulders. Psycho Red then stood up and ripped the tie off.

"Argh!" Psycho Red shouted in rage as his body began glowing Red.

Rocky then jumped and kicked Psycho Red back down.

"Engine cell activate!" Rocky shouted as he inserted an engine cell.

A nitro saber then appeared in his hands. Rocky then swung the saber and struck Psycho Red. Psycho Red then fell back down.

"You will not stop me!" Psycho Red shouted as he shot a blast at Rocky.

Rocky jumped into the air and barely dodged the blast. Psycho Red then jumped into the air and kicked Rocky. Rocky then landed on the other side of the building.

"You're finished," Psycho Red said to him.

Rocky then slowly rose to his feet.

"Psycho sword!" Psycho Red shouted as he ran to the other side of the building.

A sword then appeared in his hands. He then swung the sword and hit Rocky. Rocky turned a flip and hit the ground. Rocky struggled to get up.

"You're pathetic just like before," Psycho Red told him.

Psycho Red then activated a portal and walked in to it.

"Be ready because next time you're done for," Psycho Red said as he entered the portal.

Rocky still struggled to get up. The others then ran in and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked him.

"I'm fine," Rocky said as he began walking away.

Rocky then left the building. Ashley then tried to follow him.

"Ashley don't," Carlos told her.

Ashley then stopped.

Rocky was outside of town on a grassy hill and was infuriated.

"How could I lose," Rocky said to himself.

He then screamed into the air with rage. He then fell to his knees.

"But what did he mean by before?" Rocky asked himself.

Rocky then laid back and looked at the clouds. The sun was shining in his face. Someone then walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Tommy? What're you doing here?" Rocky asked.

"Just came to check on you," Tommy said as he sat down beside him.

Tommy then looked up in the sky.

"I know how you feel," Tommy told him.

"How?" Rocky asked him.

"Remember when Kim left and then I found out about her new friend in Florida," He told him.

"Oh yeah, wait what does that have to do with me?" Rocky asked him with a confused look.

"I was actually feeling the same as Andros, but later on I found someone else and got over it," Tommy said to him.

"You mean Kat?" Rocky told him with a curious face.

"Shut up," Tommy said to Rocky as he shoved him.

Tommy then stood up and began walking away.

"By the way Andros is alone and has no one to help him, but you do," Tommy told him as he walked away.

"Before? Wait a minute," Rocky said to himself as he remembered yesterday.

Rocky then stood up quickly.

"Andros is Psycho Red?" He asked himself.

Rocky then went back to the base to think of what to do. He entered his room and closed the door.

"If Andros is Psycho Red, then he will be able to get inside the base," Rocky said to himself.

Rocky then ran out of his room and headed back up to the control room.

"What's the hurry?" Sky asked him.

"It's important," Rocky said as he grabbed Sky and walked out of the room.

"What is with you?" Sky asked.

"Andros was that thing that attacked earlier," He told Sky.

"Oh please," Sky said as he tried walking away.

Rocky then grabbed Sky's shoulder.

"Tommy knows it's him too," Rocky said to Sky.

Sky then turned around.

"And what makes you guys think it is Andros?" Sky asked.

"Probably because Psycho Red only wanted me," He told Sky.

"Touché," Sky said as he and Rocky went into the control room.

Sky then walked over to the monitor and began searching for Andros. Billy then walked into the room.

"What're you doing?" Billy asked them.

"Oh Billy I was looking for you," Rocky said as he noticed Billy.

Rocky then handed Billy his engine cell.

"What do you want me to do to this?" Billy asked.

"I want you to update it so that I can use other red ranger's weapons you know like Mystic force through Jungle Fury," Rocky told him.

"Alright but it'll take awhile," Billy told him as he sat down at a work table.

Billy then began working on the engine cell.

"I found him," Sky said to Rocky.

Rocky then walked over to the monitor.

"He's on the other side of town," Rocky said.

Rocky then headed for the door.

"Don't send the others," Rocky told Sky as he left the room.

Rocky then quickly ran to the other side of town. He saw Andros sitting down on a bench.

"What's with the new get up?" Rocky asked him as he walked up.

"Black's my new color, well when not morphed," Andros told him as he stood up.

Andros' eyes then began glowing red as he morphed into Psycho Red.

"This time I will finish you!" He shouted.

"We'll see," Rocky said as he pulled out his morpher.

Rocky then morphed and the fight began. Andros grabbed Rocky's arm and tossed him onto the bench. Andros then tried kicking Rocky while on the bench but Rocky rolled off.

"Playing dirty I see," Rocky said as he swept Andros off his feet.

Andros then quickly got back up. The two then collided into each other and began throwing punches.

"I will destroy you!" Andros shouted in rage.

"Listen to me Andros, it doesn't have to be this way," Rocky tried telling him.

Andros then threw Rocky into a telephone poll. Rocky then slowly rose up.

"You have to listen Andros," Rocky said to him.

Andros then kicked Rocky off his feet. Rocky hit the ground hard.

"Okay then if you won't listen then I'll make you!" Rocky shouted as he quickly got up and kicked Andros to the ground.

Rocky then grabbed Andros' arm and slung him into the street. A car then came driving by at full speed. Andros then punched the car as it neared him. He sent the car flying.

"My god what has happened to you?" Rocky asked.

"I've become more powerful," Andros said as he shot a blast at Rocky.

Rocky evaded the attack. The blast hit a building and caused it to collapse.

"Uh oh," Rocky said as the building began falling towards him.

Rocky then dived out of the way and the building barely missed him. Andros then grabbed Rocky by his neck and slammed him onto the hood of a car.

"Just listen," Rocky said to Andros.

Andros then punched Rocky's helmet. He then threw Rocky across the street. Rocky struggled to get up.

"Bow down to me," Andros said to him as he stomped on Rocky.

A blast then came out of nowhere and sent Andros flying.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that steroids are illegal," Tommy said as he walked up.

Andros then slowly rose to his feet.

"Stay out of this Tommy," Andros said to him.

"Why don't you stay out of Rocky's business then," Tommy said to him.

"Argh!" Andros shouted as he dashed towards Tommy.

Tommy then pulled out a morpher.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy shouted as he morphed into the white ranger.

Tommy then quickly kicked Andros in the stomach as he approached him. Andros then landed on top of a car nearby.

"If you won't listen to Rocky then maybe you'll listen to me," Tommy said as he pulled out his sword.

"Shut up!" Andros shouted as he got off the car and lifted it into the air.

Andros then hurled the car at Rocky and Tommy.

"Stand Back," Tommy told Rocky as he prepared for impact.

Tommy then used his sword and sliced the car in half. Tommy then leapt into the air and struck Andros with his sword. Andros fell back to the ground.

"What is your problem?" Tommy asked him.

Andros then swept Tommy off his feet.

"Right now it's you," Andros said as he stepped over Tommy.

Andros then began walking towards Rocky.

Rocky then slowly stood up.

"Come on!" Rocky shouted as he ran towards Andros.

Andros caught Rocky's fist as he tried to attack. Andros then lifted him into the air. Tommy then struck Andros with his sword. Andros then fell to his knees.

"Stay out of this!" Andros shouted as an energy field surrounded him.

Tommy was hit by the energy field as it expanded. Tommy was knocked back into a building.

"I'm getting too old for this," Tommy said as he slowly got back up.

Rocky then got up.

"How do we get through the barrier?" He asked Tommy.

"I don't think we can," Tommy told him.

The field then dropped as Andros began running towards them. Andros then clothes lined both of the rangers and knocked them to the ground.

"Okay that hurt," Tommy said as he got back up.

Rocky's communicator then went off.

"Billy, is my cell finished yet?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm sending it to you now," Billy said to him.

The engine cell then appeared in Rocky's hand.

"It's over Andros," Rocky said as he inserted the cell.

"Power cell activate! Magi Staff sword mode!" Rocky shouted.

Rocky's nitro sword then transformed into a new sword.

"Forceful as Fire!" Rocky shouted as the sword was surrounded in flames.

Rocky then leapt into the air and swung the sword. The sword struck Andros as Rocky landed on the ground. Andros then fell to the ground yelling in pain.

"It's over," Rocky said as he placed the sword in its holster.

Andros' body then began glowing purple. He then began growing.

"Not now," Rocky said in shock.

"Oh no," Tommy said as he stood back up.

Andros then tried stomping on top of the rangers.

"Watch out," Tommy said as he tackled Rocky out of the way.

Rocky and Tommy then hid in an alley.

"Cruger send the others," Tommy said into his communicator.

"Don't worry they're on their way now," Cruger told him.

Ryan and Eric then ran up to Tommy and Rocky.

"You guys alright?" Ryan asked them.

"Yeah but we won't be if Andros steps on us," Rocky told them.

Rocky then inserted an engine cell into his morpher.

"Eagle Racer let's ride!" He shouted as he leapt into the air and entered his zord.

Andros fired blasts at Rocky's zord but missed.

"Try harder," Rocky said as he drove into Andros' ankle causing him to fall.

"He needs our help," Tommy told the others.

Tommy then activated his communicator.

"Cruger send us Delta Runners one, two and three!" Tommy said into the communicator.

"Alright," Cruger said to him.

Three new zords then came into the battle scene. Tommy, Ryan and Eric all entered the zords.

"Delta Runner one ready for battle," Tommy said to the others.

"Delta Runner two ready," Ryan said to them.

"Delta Runner three ready to take down some punks," Eric told them.

Ryan then flew by Andros' head in the Delta Runner two and shot lasers at him.

"Cut it out gnat!" Andros said as he swatted at Ryan.

"Eagle eyes fire!" Rocky shouted as lasers shot from the eyes of his zord.

The lasers hit Andros' in the chest.

"Delta Runner one coming in," Tommy said as he drove under Andros.

Tommy then began shooting lasers at Andros' back.

"These attacks aren't hurting him at all," Eric told the others.

Billy was watching the battle on the monitor.

"Sky get the other Rangers, Rocky needs them," Billy told him.

Sky then activated the alarm. The other five Rangers then ran in.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Rocky needs your help, get out there now," Sky told them.

The others then went to the garage and entered their zords. They then took off for the battle scene.

Back at the battle scene Andros grabbed Tommy and Erics zords in his hands.

"Hot wheels how fun," Andros said as he slammed them in his hands.

"I don't think we can take another one of those," Eric said to Tommy.

The Falcon Copter then flew by Andros' head.

"Falcon Missiles fire!" Leo shouted as he fired missiles at Andros.

The missiles hit him in the back of the head and cause him to drop Tommy and Eric. The rest of the zords then drove up.

"Wolf Cruiser fire!" Zack shouted as lasers shot from his zords snout.

Andros blocked the lasers and then went running towards Zack. Adam then drove up with his zord spinning. The Tail Spinner hit Andros' ankle causing him to trip. Andros fell to the ground hard.

"Now activated Croc Carrier," Zack said as he inserted the engine cell.

The Croc Carrier then drove up ready to go.

"Now let's go all out, Form Zenith Megazord now!" Rocky shouted.

The six zords then combined into a new megazord.

"Zenith Megazord online!" The rangers shouted.

"You will not stop me!" Andros shouted as he dashed towards the zord.

"Zenith Strike!" Rocky shouted as he activated the attack.

The Croc Carrier opened its mouth and lifted its tail up. A giant blast then shot from all the zords and formed a very powerful attack. The blast hit Andros and shrunk him back down to normal.

"Rangers victory is ours," Rocky told them.

"Morphinomenal!" Billy shouted in joy as the rangers succeeded.

The rangers then sent the zords back to the base and went to check on Andros down on the ground.

"You alright?" Rocky asked him.

"What happened?" Andros asked.

"Well you somehow turned into Psycho Red," Rocky said to him.

"What?" Andros said with a confused look.

"It's true," Tommy told him.

They then helped Andros to his feet.

"Andros come with me," Rocky said to him.

Andros and Rocky then walked over to an alley.

"Listen I know you are mad at me about Ashley, but listen stuff like this happens," Rocky told him.

"I'm sorry," Andros said to him.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Rocky asked him.

"No," Andros said to him.

They then shook hands.

"Oh and we're not a couple," Rocky told him.

"Well to her it seems like you are," Andros said to Rocky.

They then laughed and headed back to the base with the others.

Back in 2011 Zedd was watching what happened.

"GRR my plan failed!" He shouted in anger as he slammed his staff into the ground.

"Don't worry Zedd because soon we will be successful," Lothor said with an evil smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: To Tell the Truth or Not

3 months 25 days remaining

After the incident yesterday Sky gave the rangers a day off since Cruger's team had things taken care of. Rocky was out walking in the park trying to think of who could end up being the Silver ranger.

"There's no telling who it could be," Rocky said to himself as he tossed a rock into the pond.

Rocky then looked over at the small island in the middle of the pond and saw baby ducks playing.

A scream was then heard. Rocky then looked at the top of the hill and saw a little boy coming down the hill fast on roller blades. Rocky then caught the kid as he nearly fell onto the concrete.

"You okay?" He asked the boy.

"Yeah thanks mister," The boy said as he rolled off.

Ashley then came walking up.

"Wow mister that was nice," She said to Rocky.

Rocky then turned around.

"Oh hey," He said to her.

Ashley then leaned onto the rail on the small bridge.

"So what're you up to?" Ashley asked him.

"I'm just sitting here in the park enjoying the fresh air," Rocky told her.

"Oh come on Rocky we hardly ever get days off and you're here doing this," Ashley told him.

"Well yeah," Rocky said to her.

Ashley then grabbed his arm.

"Come on," She said as she began dragging him.

"Wha!" Rocky shouted as Ashley continued dragging him while running.

The two then went into the city looking for something to do.

Ashley then ran into the arcade while pulling Rocky by his arm.

"Ashley please stop your embarrassing me," Rocky said to her.

"Oh come on we're here to have fun," She told him as she inserted a coin into an air hockey table.

Ashley then handed Rocky a paddle. The puck came out on Ashley's side.

"Alright I get three shots if I get one, you have to hang out with me for the rest of the day," Ashley told him as she slammed the puck onto the table.

Ashley then hit the puck hard but Rocky stopped it with his paddle.

"That's one," He told her as he tossed her the puck.

She then laid the puck on the table. Ashley then hit the puck against the wall of the table trying to confuse Rocky. But he caught it in the corner.

"One more try," Rocky said to her.

Ashley then placed the puck on the table and spun it in a circle. She then smacked the puck with her paddle. The puck went flying across the table like a Frisbee and it was so fast they could barely see it. Rocky then moved his paddle in front of the hole.

"Did it go in?" Ashley asked him.

Rocky then pulled the puck from behind his back and inserted it into the hole.

"Yep," He said with a smile.

Ashley then laughed at him. They then played another game.

Back at the Command Base Billy was working on an engine cell in his room.

"I wonder how proud Tommy would be if I could finish these cells," Billy said as he looked at an engine cell with a 12 on it.

Someone then knocked on Billy's door. Billy then opened the door.

"Billy do you have the Engine cell for the silver ranger?" Sky asked him.

"Oh it is back in the control room in the filing cabinet.

"Alright then," Sky said as he left the room.

Ashley and Rocky were walking down the street looking for something to do.

"Hey is that a juice bar?" Ashley asked him.

Rocky then looked up and saw it.

"Yeah it is, man it does bring back memories of Ernie's place," Rocky told her.

They then entered the Juice Bar and sat down at a table. A waitress then walked up and handed them menus.

"Ashley?" The waitress said as she looked down.

"Cassie!" Ashley shouted as she stood up and hugged her.

"So who's your friend?" Cassie asked.

"Oh this is Rocky," Ashley told her.

Cassie then shook Rocky's hand.

"What about you and Andros?" Cassie asked her.

"Uh don't start," Rocky said as he hit his head on the table.

"Yeah that went pretty bad," Ashley told her.

Cassie then sat down beside Ashley.

"So how has the little Ranger patrol been?" Cassie asked.

"Tiring," Rocky said to her.

"It's actually been pretty cool," Ashley told her.

"I wish I could be there with you guys," Cassie told them.

Rocky then thought to himself about earlier.

"Wait there is room for one more," Rocky told her.

"There is?" Ashley said with a confused look.

"Yeah Sky has been looking for someone to be the Silver Ranger," Rocky told them.

"Oh maybe you could come by later and see if he'll let you," Ashley told her.

"I don't know," Cassie said to her.

"Oh come on you'll be fine," Ashley said to her.

"Alright I'll try and come by but I gotta get back to work," She told Ashley.

Cassie then went back to the counter.

"Oh ma'am could you get me a medium tropical juice?" Rocky said to Cassie.

Ashley then popped him in the head with a menu.

Adam, Zack and Carlos were down in the lobby of a hotel watching people walk in.

"Oh hello!" Carlos said with a smile as a girl walked in.

Adam then slapped Carlos' head.

"Be quiet man you'll bust us," Zack told him.

"Oh sorry," Carlos told him.

Another girl then walked in.

"six," Adam said with a normal face.

"Five and a half," Zack said while yawning.

"Oh hello!" Carlos said with a smile.

Adam and Zack then jumped on top of Carlos. The security guard then walked over and threw them out.

"Way to go Carlos," Zack said to him as he slapped the back of Carlos' head.

Later that day Rocky and Ashley were walking on the beach.

"So did you have fun today?" Ashley asked him.

"I guess," Rocky told her.

Ashley then smiled and grabbed his hand. Rocky's face then became as red as his Eagle Racer zord.

"You alright?" She asked him.

"I-I'm fine," Rocky said nervously.

The sun then began going down and the sky lit up in a bright orange.

"Wow it's beautiful," Ashley said as she watched the sun fall.

"Not as beautiful as you," Rocky said to her.

Ashley then turned around and looked at Rocky.

"That's so sweet," Ashley told him.

They then looked into each other's eyes. They then began to lean towards one another about to kiss. Lasers were then shot at them distracting them.

"Oh how sweet a first kiss," Lothor said to them.

"What do you want?" Rocky asked him.

"Nothing really but there was something," Lothor said to them as Kelzacks walked out from behind him.

The Kelzacks then surrounded Rocky and Ashley. They then began teaming up on Rocky and knocked him to the ground.

"Rocky!" Ashley shouted as she struggled to get free from being held onto by the Kelzacks.

Rocky then slowly got back up.

"RPM get in gear!" Rocky shouted.

Rocky then morphed into the red ranger. He then pulled out his red engine cell.

"Power cell activate! Drive Lance!" Rocky shouted as the nitro saber transformed into a lance.

Rocky then swept all the Kelzacks around him off their feet. He then struck them all with a slash from the Drive Lance.

"Hiya!" He shouted as he dove and kicked the Kelzacks off of Ashley.

He then helped Ashley up.

"Well look at the time," Lothor said as he activated a portal.

Lothor then jumped into the portal and ran away.

"Thanks," Ashley said to Rocky.

Rocky then demorphed.

"You're welcome," Rocky told her.

They then tried to kiss again.

"Oh hello!" Carlos shouted.

Rocky and Ashley then looked over and saw the others lying on towels.

"Guys come on!" Rocky shouted at them as he threw a ball of sand at them.

Back at the base Cassie was down in the training room showing Sky why she should be the silver ranger.

"What do you think Leo?" Sky asked him.

"Well we know she used to be a ranger and she's not that bad," Leo told him.

Sky then activated the intercom.

"Congrats, welcome to the team," Sky said with a smile.

"Yes!" Cassie shouted with joy.

Rocky and the others were sitting in the control room waiting on Sky to tell them the results of Cassie. Sky and Leo then walked in.

"Rangers say hello to the silver ranger," Sky said as Cassie entered the room.

Ashley then jumped up and hugged her.

"Welcome to the team Cassie," Ashley told her.

"Thanks, and together we will stop Zedd and his goons," Cassie said to her.

3 months 24 days remaining

Adam was outside driving through the city on a motorcycle.

"There's nothing to do today," He said to himself.

Adam then came to a stop when he saw a martial arts competition was about to start.

"Hey," Adam said to himself as he parked the motorcycle.

Adam then entered the dojo and saw men ready to start.

"Man these guys don't know the meaning of karate," Adam said as he sat down in the stands.

After hours of watching men fighting Adam was about to walk out the door.

"If anyone in the stands can beat me, I'll give them one thousand dollars," The man shouted.

Adam then quickly turned around and walked out into the ring.

"So what's your name sir?" The announcer asked.

"I'm Adam Park," Adam told him.

"Ha you're tiny," The man said while laughing.

The bell then rang. Adam then quickly swept the man off his feet. He then fell to the floor.

"Point to Adam," The announcer said.

The man then got back up.

"You'll pay for that!" The man shouted.

The bell then rang and the man took off running towards Adam. Adam then stood his ground and tossed the man over his shoulders.

"Point to Adam," The announcer said with a shocked face.

The crowd then began chanting Adam's name. The man then got back into the ring with a boiling red face.

"That's it!" He shouted as he prepared to fight.

The bell then rang. The man then took off once more.

"Really?" Adam said to himself.

Adam then quickly lifted his foot and kicked the man in the face. The man then fell to the ground out cold.

"Adam wins!" The announcer shouted.

The announcer then walked up to Adam and handed him ten one hundred dollar bills. Adam then left and headed back to the base.

Later that day Rocky and Leo were down in the training room preparing themselves for the war.

"Nitro saber," Rocky said as he pulled his sword out.

"Cloud Hatchet!" Leo shouted as he leapt into the air.

Rocky then blocked Leo's attack with his Nitro Saber.

"Oh come on," Rocky said as he tripped Leo.

Leo then got back up and placed his Cloud Hatchet onto his morpher.

"Sky Shift Blazer!" Leo shouted as he aimed the gun at Rocky.

Leo then fired multiple blasts at Rocky. Rocky then deflected the blasts back to Leo using the Nitro Saber. Leo then got hit with multiple blasts and he demorphed. Rocky then helped him up.

"Don't worry you'll get better," Rocky said as he helped Leo out of the training room.

Rocky and Leo then walked into the control room.

"Alright Sky do you got us anything today?" Rocky asked.

"No nothing, I know it seems odd," Sky told them.

"I know it seems strange that Zedd isn't doing anything," Leo told Sky.

Sky then walked over to the monitor.

"However he could be planning something massive," Sky told them.

Back in 2011 Zedd was preparing for something big.

"Lothor I want you to go gather up some old friends," Lord Zedd told him.

"Yes sir," Lothor said as he activated a portal.

"Bring me my wife and my child," Zedd told him as he clenched his fist.

Lothor then entered the portal and was sent back in time. Lothor then arrived in the year 1998.

"Where the heck am I?" Lothor asked himself.

Lothor then looked around the corner and saw Rita walking towards him. As Rita walked around the corner Lothor grabbed her and activated the portal. Lothor then threw her into the portal and jumped in. He then quickly arrived back to the base.

"Who the heck are you!" Rita shouted as him.

"Oh shut your pie hole!" Lothor shouted back.

Zedd then walked up to Rita.

"Ah Rita it has been so long," Zedd said to her.

"Zeddy? I thought you were with dad?" She asked him.

"Uh I was," Zedd said nervously.

Lothor then activated the portal. He then looked over his shoulder and saw Rita and Zedd hugging.

"Yuck," He said with a disgusted look as he entered the portal.

Lothor then arrived in 2007 and was searching for Thrax, Rita and Zedd's diabolical son.

"There's no telling how hideous this boy will be," Lothor said with a chuckle.

Lothor then walked into a cave.

"My god why on earth is it so cold in here?" He said to himself.

Lothor then walked deeper into the cave and saw Thrax with an old ice man. Lothor then walked in on them.

"Isn't it a little early for Christmas," Lothor said to them.

"Who do you think you are barging into my hideout!" The ice man shouted at Lothor.

"Calm Down Flurious he could help us against the rangers," Thrax told him.

"Wrongo, but you will help us against the rangers," Lothor said as he walked up to Thrax.

"Who sent you?" Thrax asked him.

"Your old man did," Lothor told him.

"What my father isn't evil anymore!" Thrax shouted at Lothor.

"Well he is as well as your annoying mother," Lothor said to Thrax.

"Flurious you're on your own," Thrax said as he walked over to Lothor.

"You can't do this to me Thrax!" Flurious shouted.

Lothor then activated the portal and he and Thrax went back to the future. They then arrived back in 2011 and saw everyone waiting.

"Alright Zedd here is your little boy," Lothor said to Zedd.

"I am not a boy!" Thrax shouted.

"Ah son welcome back," Zedd said as he walked up to him.

Zedd then took Thrax up to the throne where three chairs were placed. Zedd and Thrax then sat down. Rita then walked up and sat down in her chair.

"Finally the time has come, now we begin getting prepared for the war that will end the Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted as he shot lightning bolts from his hands.

All the putties, Kelzacks and Stingwingers cheered. Lothor, Goldar, Gruumm and Trakeena then walked up to the throne.

"Here me my servants, you must prepare for the ultimate battle," Zedd shouted.

They all then cheered again.

"We will not let the Power Rangers succeed again!" Zedd shouted.

Everyone then began cheering.

"Sir I know someone who could help us," Gruumm said to Zedd.

"And who would that be?" Zedd asked him.

"Well the scientist Anton Mercer or should I say Mesogog," Gruumm said with an evil laugh.

"Ah yes the man who worked alongside the white ranger," Zedd said as he clenched his fists.

Gruumm then walked down to the portal and entered it.

"Soon rangers you will all be destroyed!" Zedd shouted with laughter.

Back in 2025 Adam was running around in his room screaming.

"Woo! I'm a thousandaire!" He shouted as he jumped on his bed.

Zack then opened his door.

"Dude stop yelling you'll tick off Kat again," Zack told him.

Zack then looked at Adam's hands and saw the money.

"What the heck Sky gave you a pay check?" Zack said to Adam.

"Oh no I won this at some dojo in town," Adam said as he jumped off the bed.

"Hey let's go buy some stuff with it," Zack said with an excited look.

"No it's my money," Adam said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh come on!" Zack said as he followed him.

Rocky and Ashley then walked by them in the hall.

"What's up with them?" She asked.

"I have no idea," Rocky told her.

Cassie then walked up to them.

"I heard what happened on the beach, Carlos always does that," She told them.

"Wait how do you know about it?" Rocky asked her.

"Well everyone is talking about it," Cassie said as she pointed to the lab door.

Rocky and Ashley peeked into the room and saw Kat and Zordon.

"Kat did you hear about Rocky and Ashley?" He asked her.

Kat then turned around.

"I thought you were supposed to be some excellent mentor and not some childish floating head in a tube," Kat told him.

Rocky and Ashley then closed the door.

"Oh man even Zordon knows," Ashley said with a nervous look.

The building then began shaking as if an earthquake was occurring. Rocky then grabbed onto Ashley and they fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know," Rocky told her.

Kat then came running out of the lab and saw Rocky and Ashley on the ground.

"What on earth is going on?" Kat asked them.

"I am getting senses of something or someone outside," Zordon told Kat.

Kat then helped Rocky and Ashley up and they ran up to the control room.

"Billy?" Kat said as she walked into the destroyed room.

Billy was nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" Rocky asked.

"Someone took Billy," Kat said as she found a piece of paper on the ground.

Back at Zedd's base Billy was chained to a wall. Gruumm then walked out of a portal and tossed Anton Mercer on the ground.

"Lord Zedd, I have found the one they call Mesogog," Gruumm said to Zedd.

Lord Zedd then walked over to Anton. Zedd then pulled out a needle filled with dark fluid.

"You see this Mercer, it will return you to your good old days," Zedd said to Anton.

"No don't do it," Anton told him.

Zedd then jabbed the needle into Anton's shoulder. Anton then began screaming in pain.

"Yes now become Mesogog," Zedd said as Anton began glowing.

"My god," Billy said as he watched Anton transform.

Mesogog then stood up with red glowing eyes.

"I'm back," He said as he laughed evilly.

Back at the Command Base Sky was in the control room searching for Billy.

"What do they want with Billy?" Sky asked himself.

Tommy then walked in.

"They want the Paleo Rangers," Tommy told Sky.

Sky then turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Three rangers I could never complete but Billy has been doing work on them and he is near completion but since Billy is with Zedd, they will be on Zedd's side," Tommy said to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Paleomax Panic!

3 months 23 days remaining

With Billy being kidnapped and new rangers on their way, the rangers needed to figure out a plan and fast.

"So there are going to be three more rangers?" Rocky asked.

"Yes but they will be pure evil unless we can stop Zedd," Sky told them.

"But how are we going to stop them, we barely stopped Trakeena and Goldar and with all the others helping they'll be near unstoppable," Adam told Sky.

Sky then sighed and looked out the window.

"You're right," Sky said to them.

The building then began shaking again. Everyone then fell to the floor as items began flying off the shelves and tables. The power then went out.

"Everyone alright?" Sky asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Rocky told him.

They then slowly rose to their feet.

"We better get outside to see what's going on," Sky told them.

Everyone then headed outside to see the problem. An enormous portal then appeared in the city and thousands of Putties, Kelzacks, Stingwingers, Tyrannodrones and Krybots came running out of the portal.

"My god," Sky said in fear.

Gruumm, Lothor and Trakeena then walked out of the portal. The portal then closed.

"Prepare for destruction!" Lothor shouted.

"This city will become rubble after this," Trakeena said with an evil laugh.

"And no one will stop us!" Gruumm shouted.

Rocky then turned around to the others.

"Guys this might be our toughest battle but remember we're a team and we'll always be by each other's side," Rocky told them.

Everyone then pulled out their morphers.

"RPM get in gear!" They all shouted as they morphed.

"SPD emergency!" Sky shouted as he morphed.

The rangers then took off and began fighting the drones. Rocky ran up and kicked a putty out of the way and then was covered up by Stingwingers and Krybots. Leo then shot the drones off of Rocky with his Sky Shift Blazer.

"You alright?" Leo asked him.

"Not really," Rocky said as he took a deep breath.

Adam struck a putty out of the air with his Turbo Axe. Krybots then surrounded him.

"Let's go!" Adam shouted as he spun in a circle and struck them all with the Turbo Axe.

Carlos was shooting drones off the buildings with his Turbo Cannon.

"Man they're everywhere!" Carlos shouted.

A Tyrannodrone then leapt off a building and tackled Carlos. Carlos then kicked it in the face and got back up. He then blew its head off with the Turbo Cannon.

"Oh gross," Carlos said as slime flew onto him.

Zack leapt into the air and kicked a Stingwinger out of the air. Zack then landed on the ground and swept the putties off their feet.

"I still got my dance skills," He said as he continued tripping the drones.

Ashley and Cassie were shooting at drones as they approached.

"Watch out!" Cassie shouted.

Ashley then ducked and Cassie shot a Tyrannodrone that was behind her.

"Thanks," Ashley said as she kicked a Stingwinger.

Sky was fighting off the Krybots using his sword.

"You guys are still pathetic!" He shouted as he swung his sword and took out the last of them around him.

Tyrannodrones then surrounded him.

"Alright I can do a round two," Sky said as he prepared for battle.

Rocky and Leo were having trouble fighting off the drones.

"Ready?" He asked Leo.

"You know it," Leo said as he and Rocky leapt into the air.

"Power cell activate!" Rocky shouted.

Rocky's Nitro Sword then transformed into the hawk blaster.

"Hawk Blaster fire!" Rocky shouted as he fired at the drones.

"Sky Shift Blazer!" Leo shouted as he shot at the drones.

All the drones then fell to the ground and vanished.

"That takes care of them," Rocky said as he gave Leo a five.

More drones then came up and surrounded them.

"Really?" Leo said as he prepared to fight.

The drones then began attacking more viciously.

"I can't take much more of this!" Adam shouted as he fell to the ground from attacks.

Rocky then looked over and saw Adam in trouble.

"No!" Rocky shouted as he tried to get to Adam.

Lothor then stepped in the way and kneed Rocky in the stomach. Rocky then fell to the ground.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere," Lothor said to him.

Ashley and Cassie then were attacked by Orange headed Krybots. The Krybots struck them with blades and knocked them to the ground. Rocky watched as his friends began getting beaten up.

"No!" He shouted as he tried to get up.

Lothor then stomped on him and made him stay on the ground. Leo then got attacked by Stingwingers. They fired multiple lasers at him. Leo then fell to the ground and demorphed. Carlos was being attacked by Tyrannodrones. They unleashed multiple hits on him. Carlos then was thrown into a car by a Tyrannodrone and he demorphed. Zack was surrounded by Kelzacks.

"Come on morons!" Zack shouted as he tried attacking them.

The kelzacks then teamed up on him and took him out. Zack then demorphed.

"Lothor stop!" Rocky shouted as he struggled to get up.

Sky was still fighting off the drones. Gruumm then saw Sky fighting the drones.

"Have some of this fool!" Gruumm shouted as he shot a blast at Sky.

Sky was hit by the blast. The blast sent him flying into the air. Sky then hit the ground hard and demorphed. Rocky couldn't believe what was happening.

"Stop!" Rocky shouted in anger.

An orange light then shot out of the Base and pointed into the sky.

"What on earth is that?" Lothor wondered.

A noise was then heard in the sky. Lothor and all the drones looked up and saw a bird covered in flames.

"The egg it hatched," Sky said with a smirk.

The phoenix then attacked and knocked all the drones and Lothor away from Rocky. The Phoenix then cause Rocky to begin glowing.

"What?" Rocky said as he stood up.

The phoenix then let out a loud screech as it covered Rocky's body. Rocky then morphed back into the red ranger. Armor then appeared on his arms and legs. He also had shoulder armor with flaming wings on the back.

"Guardian Phoenix Ranger!" Rocky shouted as a wall of flames appeared behind him.

Rocky then took off into the sky leaving a trail of flames behind him.

"Where did he go?" Lothor asked.

A screech was then heard. Lothor turned around and Rocky was behind him.

"Phoenix saber!" Rocky shouted as a sword appeared in his hand.

Rocky then swung the sword and took out drones all around him. Rocky then flew over to the others and destroyed the remaining drones.

"Now you!" Rocky said as he pointed at Lothor.

Rocky prepared to strike but as he did a lightning bolt struck the ground. Mesogog then appeared.

"Ah looks like I am right on time," Mesogog said to them.

"Yeah to be destroyed," Rocky said as he prepared to attack.

Rocky then went flying towards Mesogog. Three humans then appeared and knocked Rocky out of the way. Rocky then slid across the ground and crashed into a car.

"Pathetic," One of them said.

Sky then looked over at the humans with Mesogog.

"Billy!" Sky shouted.

"What do you want fool," Billy said to Sky.

"No, they turned him evil," Sky said to the others.

"Jason not you too!" Zack said to him.

"It feels good being evil," Jason said with an evil smile.

Carlos then noticed the other human.

"TJ no!" He shouted.

"Yeah what do you want?" TJ said to him.

Mesogog then walked up to his new friends.

"Why don't you guys show them who the real rangers are," Mesogog said with an evil laugh.

"RPM get in gear!" They all shouted.

They then all morphed into three new rangers.

"Paleomax Rangers!" They all shouted.

Sky then slowly stood up.

"No they succeed," He said to himself.

Ashley then ran over to Rocky to check on him. Rocky had demorphed and was out cold.

"Rocky wake up," She said to him.

Mesogog then walked back over to the others.

"Now attack!" He shouted.

The three rangers then took off.

"Run!" Sky shouted.

The other rangers then quickly got up and tried to run away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jason said as he quickly ran in front of them.

TJ then walked over to Ashley and Rocky. He then grabbed Ashley by her shoulder and lifted her off the ground.

"He's not coming back," TJ said as he pulled a nitro blaster from his holster with his other hand.

TJ then aimed the blaster at Rocky's head.

"NO!" Ashley shouted.

A sword then came flying through the air and knocked the blaster out of TJ's hand.

"What the?" TJ said as he looked at the top of the building.

Tommy, Eric and Ryan were on top off the building.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy shouted.

"Quantum Power!" Eric shouted.

"Titanium Power!" Ryan shouted.

They all then jumped off the top of the building as they morphed.

"Mesogog you'll pay for what you did to our friends," Tommy said to Mesogog.

"Well bring it on," Mesogog said as he snapped his fingers.

The three rangers prepared as the Paleomax Rangers ran up to them.

"Listen guys you're not supposed to be on their side," Tommy said to them.

"Shut up!" Jason shouted as he kicked Tommy to the ground.

Tommy then slowly stood back up.

"I never thought this would happen again Jason," Tommy said as he attacked Jason.

Eric and TJ then began battling it out. Ryan and Billy then took off and were fighting while running. Tommy stayed with Jason.

"They can't beat them," Sky said as he fell to one knee.

Tommy and Jason continued fighting. Jason then kicked Tommy away.

"Tyranno blasters!" He shouted as he pulled out two guns.

Jason then shot at Tommy with the guns. Tommy evaded the blasts. He then dove and tackled Jason to the ground.

"Listen to me Jason," Tommy said to him.

Jason then head butted Tommy off of him.

Ryan and Billy continued fighting down the road.

"Tricera staff!" Billy shouted as a staff appeared in his hands.

Billy then swung the staff and barely missed Ryan.

"Whoa now watch where you swing that thing," Ryan said to Billy as he tripped him.

Billy fell to the ground but quickly got up. Billy then swung the staff again and knocked Ryan away.

"Stay down," Billy said as he kicked Ryan in the head.

Eric punched TJ in the stomach. But TJ retaliated with a knee.

"You can't take much more," TJ said with a chuckle.

TJ then threw Eric aside and walked back over to Rocky and Ashley. Ashley then tried to punch TJ but TJ caught her fist. He then threw her aside.

"Rocky wake up!" Sky shouted to him.

TJ then stood above him.

"Now die," He said as he aimed the gun at his head.

Rocky's eyes then instantly opened. Rocky then swept TJ off his feet and got up.

"Sorry but I don't plan on dying that way," Rocky said to him.

TJ then quickly got up and attempted to punch Rocky. Rocky then grabbed TJ's arm and threw him over his shoulder. Rocky then took out his morpher and his new gold engine cell.

"RPM Guardian Power!" He shouted as he inserted the cell into his morpher.

Rocky then morphed back into the Guardian Ranger.

"It's on now," Rocky said as he prepared to fight.

TJ then slowly got back up.

"I've been waiting for this," TJ told him.

Rocky then pulled out his Phoenix Saber. TJ's blaster then changed into a rail saber. The two swords collided. Rocky then took off into the air.

"Now to end this," Rocky said as his chest piece began glowing.

"What the?" TJ said with a confused look.

"Phoenix Cannon!" Rocky shouted as an enormous fire ball shot out of the Phoenix head on his chest.

The fireball landed on top of TJ. TJ then began screaming as the ball vanished. TJ was lying on the ground still morphed.

"One down," Rocky said as he took off towards Billy.

Mesogog then walked up to TJ and picked him up.

"We need to give you more modifications," Mesogog said as he walked into a portal.

Rocky then landed on the ground close to Ryan and Billy. Ryan was on the ground. Billy then turned around and saw Rocky.

"Well looks like someone wants more," Billy said as he laughed.

"Your right," Rocky said as his wings folded.

Rocky then swung his saber and left a stream off flames behind him. Rocky then quickly struck Billy with the saber. Billy then fell to his knees and vanished.

"What?" Rocky said in a confused way.

Rocky then looked over and saw Jason and Tommy battling.

"Go help him," Ryan said to Rocky.

Rocky then nodded as he flew off.

"Come on fight harder!" Jason shouted as he kicked Tommy in the stomach.

Tommy then fell to the ground coughing. Rocky then landed behind Jason.

"What happened to you?" Rocky asked him.

Jason then looked over his shoulder and saw Rocky. Jason then quickly turned around and shot Rocky with the Tyranno Blasters. Rocky then flew back and collided with a phone pole. The pole then fell and landed on top of a car.

"You really are the most pathetic Red Ranger," Jason said to Rocky as he began kicking him.

Rocky tried to get up but couldn't. Jason then picked up Rocky by his arm. He then began punching him in the stomach.

"Say it!" Jason shouted as he punched Rocky in the stomach.

He then dropped Rocky onto the ground. Jason then walked back over to Tommy and stomped on him.

"You must be too old to fight," Jason said as he prepared to stomp again.

Rocky then slowly rose to his feet.

"Hey don't you know steroids are bad?" Rocky said to Jason as he prepared to strike.

Jason then turned around. Rocky then flew towards him at full speed and struck him with the Phoenix Saber. Jason then shouted as he fell to his knees and vanished. Rocky then fell to his knees and demorphed.

"Well that went well," Lothor said as he activated the portal and entered it.

Gruumm and Trakeena followed him into the portal.

Sky then walked over and helped Rocky and Tommy up.

"Good job guys," Sky to them.

"Don't thank me, thank Rocky," Tommy told him.

"Tommy if it wasn't for you and your team, I would be dead right now," Rocky told him.

Ryan and Eric then walked up to them.

"Tommy Cruger just sent us a message to report back to base," Eric told him.

"Alright I'll see you guys later," Tommy told Rocky and Sky.

Tommy and his friends then left. Rocky and Sky then went over to check on the others.

"You guys alright?" Sky asked.

"Yeah we are," Cassie told him.

Rocky then looked over and so Ashley on the ground. He then ran over to her.

"Ashley?" Rocky said to her as he picked her up.

Ashley was unconscious and couldn't respond. The others then ran over to check on her.

"Is she alright?" Carlos asked.

Rocky then stood up with her in his arms.

"She needs help," Rocky said as he began walking away with her.

"Let's get her back to the base quickly," Sky said to the others.

They all then headed back to the base after a lethal battle.

Ashley was still out cold and was lying in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around her head.

"She has suffered a major concussion," The doctor said to Sky and Rocky.

"Any idea when she'll wake up?" Sky asked.

"Could be weeks or months," The doctor said as he walked out.

Rocky then sat down in a chair beside her bed and took her left hand. Sky then placed his hand on Rocky's shoulder.

"Don't worry she'll be fine," Sky told him.

Sky then walked out of the room. A tear then ran down Rocky's cheek.

"Zedd will pay for this," Rocky said as he clenched his left fist.

Rocky then kissed Ashley's hand.

"Please be okay," Rocky said to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mysterious Clues of the Future

2 months 23 days remaining.

An entire month has passed since the massive attack from Zedd. Rocky was sitting beside Ashley's bed still unconscious. Rocky then remembered what happened just a month ago.

"Zedd I will make sure that you are finished once and for all," Rocky said to himself.

Adam and Leo then walked into the room.

"How is she?" Adam asked.

"She still hasn't woken up, but the doctor says she should wake up in the next few days," He told Adam.

"Sky has been watching out closely for attacks but so far there's nothing at all," Leo told Rocky.

Rocky then stood up.

"Oh Zedd is just waiting for the right moment," Rocky told him as he walked out of the room.

Adam and Leo then followed behind him.

"What do you mean by right moment?" Leo asked.

"After Billy and the others were defeated by my new powers I am sure Zedd is planning something to weaken us before the finale," Rocky said to Leo as he inserted coins into a drink machine.

Their communicators then went off.

"Rangers report to the base," Sky said to them.

They then looked at each other.

"You guys go ahead I'll stay here," Rocky told them as he walked away.

Adam and Leo then teleported away. Rocky then went back into Ashley's room and sat back down.

"You really care for her," Someone said as he stepped out from behind the curtains.

Rocky then quickly got up.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked.

"It doesn't matter just come with me," He said as he opened the window.

Rocky then looked out the window and it was a long way down.

"I am not jumping out of a window," Rocky told him.

The strange person then chuckled.

"We're not jumping to kill ourselves," He said as he jumped out.

He continued falling as Rocky looked out. He then vanished.

"What the?" Rocky said in shock.

Someone then grabbed Rocky from behind and tossed him out the window.

"Oh god!" Rocky shouted in fear as he fell.

Someone then passed Rocky and vanished as they fell. Rocky then looked ahead and saw something in the way. Rocky then shut his eyes and covered his head as he fell. He then opened his eyes and saw that he was in a portal of some sort.

"Okay I'm confused," Rocky said with a confused look.

Rocky then hit the ground and slowly stood up. And saw five teenagers in front of him.

"Okay what's the deal?" Rocky asked them.

"Wait for our friend to arrive," Said one wearing a white shirt.

Someone then landed behind Rocky. Rocky then turned around and saw a teenager in a red shirt.

"Welcome to the year 2028," He said to Rocky.

"Just three years into the future that's all?" Rocky said to them.

"Well from the current time you were in yes but the time you belong in no," The boy said to him.

Rocky then turned around looked at the others.

"We know that you and the other rangers are in trouble and need help," He told Rocky.

"Help with what? The war?" Rocky asked.

One of the girls then walked up.

"Yes, Zedd is planning something at this very moment," She said to Rocky.

Rocky then laughed.

"Okay nice prank kids but I need to get back to the hospital," Rocky said to them as he tried walking away.

The boy then pulled out a sword covered in flames and stopped Rocky.

"You think this is a joke?" He asked Rocky.

"Well yeah, I mean suicidal kids' jumping out of the hospital window is pretty crazy," He told them as he continued laughing.

An old man then walked out of a nearby house.

"It's no joke Rocky, you need them," He said to Rocky.

Rocky then turned around and was shocked.

"No way!" Rocky said in shock.

"Yeah it's me," He said to Rocky.

"Tommy how did you get so old in three years?" Rocky asked.

"It's been seventeen years you moron, and I am only forty-eight," Tommy told him.

"After the war you guys go back to 2011," The boy with the red shirt told Rocky.

"Okay that makes a little more sense," Rocky told them.

"Tyler you and the others go back inside," Tommy told them.

The teenagers then went back inside.

"Rocky I know that you are not happy with what happened a month ago," Tommy told him.

"Your right," Rocky said to Tommy.

"If you continue feeling this way then there is no way you and your friends can stop Zedd," Tommy told him.

Tommy then turned around.

"That's why my young friends will help you in the war," Tommy said to him.

"How are six teens going to help us?" Rocky asked Tommy.

Tommy then looked at Rocky with an obvious look.

"Oh yeah," Rocky said as he hit his forehead.

"When you go back to 2025 do not tell anyone about them," Tommy told him.

A portal then appeared behind Rocky and it sucked him in.

Rocky then opened his eyes and noticed he was back in the hospital room.

"Was that just a dream?" He asked himself.

Rocky then looked over and saw Ashley still unconscious. Rocky then remembered what Tommy told him.

Rocky's communicator then went off.

"Yeah what is it?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky, Zedd has sent his rangers out into the city again," Sky told him.

"Alright I'm on my way," Rocky said to him.

Rocky then looked down at Ashley. He then teleported away.

Out in the city the Paleomax rangers were causing havoc. Rocky and the others then ran up.

"Hey, don't you guys know that this is our town!" Rocky shouted to them.

"Well if it isn't the Power Losers," Said the Tyranno ranger.

They then pulled out their engine cells.

"RPM get in gear!" They all shouted as they morphed.

The Paleomax Rangers then pulled out their weapons.

"Why do they sound different?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but we'll find out," Rocky told him.

Back at Zedd's base, Billy, TJ and Jason were chained to the walls.

"You three were not destructive enough to be my rangers," Zedd told them.

"That's because we don't play dirty you skinless freak!" TJ shouted at Zedd.

Zedd then shot lightning at TJ and shocked him. Jason then began struggling to get down.

"Someone is not so happy," Zedd said as he began laughing.

Mesogog then walked into the room.

"Zedd the rangers will be able to use their zords soon, and without the yellow ranger with the others they will be unstoppable," Mesogog told him.

"Ah yes the Paleomax zords are ready," Zedd said as he walked over to the balcony.

Back on Earth the rangers continued fighting.

Rocky and Carlos were fighting with the Mammoth Ranger. The Mammoth ranger then clothes lined them and knocked them down. Rocky and Carlos then slowly got back up.

"Man without Ashley we can't stop them," Carlos said to Rocky.

"No one is unstoppable," Rocky said as he dashed towards the Mammoth Ranger.

Rocky then jumped into the air and prepared to kick the ranger. The Mammoth Ranger then caught his foot and twisted it causing Rocky to spin in the air. Rocky then hit the ground hard. Carlos then ran up and kicked the Mammoth Ranger away. He then helped Rocky up.

"Argh!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted as he kicked Carlos into the air.

Carlos then fell onto the other of a car.

Across the street Adam and Zack were fighting the Tricera Ranger. The Tricera Ranger headbutted Adam and sent him into a wall. Adam then slowly got up.

"Take this!" Zack shouted as he shot at the Tricera Ranger with a nitro blaster.

The Tricera Ranger ran through the blasts and tackled Zack.

"How about you take this first!" He shouted as he began punching on Zack's helmet.

Adam then swung his turbo axe and knocked the evil ranger away.

"Man these guys are brutal," Adam said to Zack as he helped him up.

Down the road Leo and Cassie were firing blasts at the Tyranno Ranger.

"Man he's too fast!" Cassie shouted.

Leo then pulled out his cloud hatchet.

"Cassie hand me your cloud hatchet," Leo told her.

Cassie then gave him her weapon. Flames then shot out of the back of the handles on the cloud hatchets and Leo went speeding towards the Tyranno Ranger. Leo then slashed at him with the hatchets and sent the Tyranno Ranger flying. He then landed on top of a car and caused its roof to cave in.

Everyone then gathered up.

"They want team work we'll show them team work," The Mammoth Ranger said as he pulled out his weapon.

"Tyranno blasters!" The Tyranno Ranger shouted.

"Tricera Staff!" The Tricera Ranger shouted.

They then combined their weapons.

"PaleoMax Cannon!" They shouted as they aimed it at the others.

"Without Ashley we can't fire back," Rocky said to the others.

"FIRE!" The PaleoMax Rangers shouted.

The cannon then exploded and debris flew through the air.

"What!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted.

Rocky then looked up on the roof of a skyscraper and saw Tyler. Rocky then smiled.

"Guardian Ranger Power Up!" Rocky shouted as he inserted a gold engine cell into his morpher.

Armor then appeared all over his body. A screech was heard in the sky. The phoenix then came flying down towards Rocky and flew into his body. Rocky then began glowing gold as flaming wings appeared behind him.

"Not this again," The Tyranno Ranger said in fear.

Zedd's face then appeared in the sky.

"Rangers use your new zords," Zedd told them.

Each of the PaleoMax Rangers then pulled out an engine cell.

"PaleoMax zords!" They shouted as they jumped into the air.

Three zords then appeared in the sky and caught them.

"Dinosaur trains? Whoever designed those zords sure has been watching too much PBS," Zack said to the others.

The Phoenix Saber then appeared in Rocky's hand. Rocky then took off into the air.

"Mammoth cannons fire!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted.

Lasers then fired from the zords tusks. Rocky then flew to the right and evaded the blasts.

"Ha!" Rocky shouted as he lifted the Saber into the air about to strike.

The Tyranno zord then flew by and grabbed Rocky with its mouth. It then flung Rocky away. The Tricera zord then rammed into Rocky and sent him crashing into the ground. Rocky then slowly stood up as his armor vanished.

Up on the building was Tyler watching the fight.

"They need help," He said as he pulled out a small pentagon shaped device with an odd marking on it.

He then tossed the device into the air and it transformed and grew larger.

"Lion Folding Zord attack!" Tyler shouted.

The zord then roared and flew up to the PaleoMax zords.

"Whoa whose zord is that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but it looks like it's on our side," Cassie told him.

The lion zord then tackled the Mammoth Zord and sent it spiraling down towards the ground. The Tyranno Zord then rammed into the Lion and knocked it to the ground.

"Looks like I need to take control," Tyler said as he pulled out a device from his pocket.

He then pressed a button on the device and drew an odd symbol.

"Go go Samurai!" He shouted as he swung his arm causing the symbol to rotate.

His body then transformed into a red and black suit. The symbol then covered his face and flashed creating a helmet with a black symbol on it. He then leapt off the building and landed on the Lion Zord.

"Mega mode power!" He shouted.

His suit then changed into a bulkier looking one with armor. He then entered the zord and took control.

"Fire lasers now!" Tyler shouted as Lasers shot from the zords eyes.

The Tricera and Tyranno zords were hit and were sent down to the ground crashing beside the Mammoth zord.

"Time to go mega!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted as he inserted an engine cell.

The Mammoth zord then turned into a body and legs. The other two zords then attached the shoulder of the zord.

"PaleoMax Megazord power!" They shouted.

Tyler then pressed a button on the console.

"Mr. Oliver send the others here," He said into the intercom.

"On their way already," Tommy said as he watched on a monitor.

A portal then appeared and four zords then flew out. A blue dragon, Green Bear, Yellow Ape and a Pink Turtle all with odd symbols on them.

"Welcome to the past guys, now let's finish these freaks off," Tyler told them.

"Samurai Megazord power!" They shouted as their zords transformed.

The Turtle and Ape formed arms and attached to the lion as it formed the body. The bear and dragon zords formed the legs. A helmet then came out of the dragon zord and the arms caught it. The megazord then placed the helmet on its head.

"Samurai Megazord ready for battle," Tyler said as he shoved his sword into the console in front of him.

The others then did the same.

"Great two megazords we know nothing about in one day," Carlos said to the others.

The Samurai Megazord then pulled out a sword from its side.

"Bring it on," The Tyranno Ranger said as the PaleoMax zord threw a punch.

The Samurai Zord then caught the punch and tossed the PaleoMax Zord aside. It then lifted the sword into the air and prepared to strike.

"Tricera lasers!" The Tricera Ranger shouted as lasers fired from the horns of his zord.

The lasers hit the Samurai zords hands causing it to drop the sword. The PaleoMax Zord then quickly got up and punched the Samurai Zord.

"Looks like they need help," Leo said as he pulled out an engine cell.

Leo and Cassie then inserted the engine cells into their morphers. Their zords then flew into the area with the Whale Zord behind them. They then jumped into the air and entered their zords.

"Mach Megazord Power!" They shouted.

Their zords then formed the Mach Megazord. They then striked the PaleoMax zord with lasers shooting from the Tiger Jet. The PaleoMax zord then fell to the ground and was smoking. The Samurai Megazord then picked its sword back up.

"Let's finish this," Tyler said as he and the others pulled their swords back out.

They all then swung their swords as the Samurai Zord swung its sword striking the PaleoMax Zord. As the PaleoMax zord fell to the ground it vanished.

"Rangers victory is ours," Tyler said to his friends.

Leo and Cassie then exited their zord and sent it back. They then went over to the others and they all looked up at the Samurai Megazord. The five rangers then jumped out and landed in front of the others. Rocky then slowly walked over to the others.

"More rangers," Leo said with a smile.

"We are rangers from the future," Tyler said as he removed his helmet.

His friends then removed theirs too.

"We are the Samurai Rangers," Tyler said to them.

"Samurai? Like those dudes from Japan?" Zack asked.

"Yeah that's them," The green ranger told him.

Rocky then looked over at Tyler.

"Thanks," He said to him.

"You're welcome Rocky," Tyler told him.

"So what're your names?" Cassie asked them.

Tyler then smiled.

"My name is Tyler," He said to her.

The Yellow Ranger then stepped forward.

"I am Lyra," She told them.

The Blue Ranger then walked up.

"Eddy," he said to them with a smirk.

The Green Ranger then stepped up.

"Kyle," He said to them.

The Pink Ranger then stepped forward.

"Stephanie," She said with a bow.

"You do not need to tell us your names we already know you all," Tyler told them.

Rocky's communicator then went off.

"This is Rocky," He said into it.

"Rocky the Hospital just called and said Ashley is going to wake up any minute now," Sky told him.

Rocky then looked over to his friends and smiled.

"Let's go," He said to them.

He then stopped and turned around and saw that the Samurai Rangers were gone.

"Are they sure they are Samurais and not ninjas?" Zack asked.

Back at the hospital everyone was in the waiting room except Rocky. Rocky was sitting beside Ashley holding her hand. Ashley then began moving and slowly woke up.

"Welcome back," Rocky told her with a smile.

Ashley then smiled back at him and leaned up and hugged him.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"About a month," He said to her.

The others then walked in. Cassie then ran up and hugged her.

"Welcome back Ashley," She said to her.

Carlos then walked into the hallway and walked back in with a lot of balloons and let them hit the ceiling.

"They were sold out of flowers," Carlos said to her.

They then laughed at Carlos.

"So what all has happened in the past month?" She asked.

"Not much, except we met more rangers from the future," Adam told her.

Sky then walked into the room with Andros.

"Rangers I saw what happened down there and those rangers are more advanced than yourselves," Sky told them.

"If they help us in the battle, we will win for sure," Andros told them.

Rocky then looked down at Ashley. He then thought to himself and remembered the yellow Samurai Ranger. Rocky was then shocked.

"_No way,_" He thought to himself.

"Ashley do you know that Rocky was here with you all the time?" Cassie asked her.

"Really?" She said.

She then smiled and hugged Rocky again.

"Thanks be being here with me," She said to him.

"You're welcome," Rocky said as he looked out the window and noticed something.

Rocky then walked over to the window and saw the Samurai Rangers. Kyle, Eddie and Stephanie walked away while Tyler and Lyra looked up in the window and smiled as they walked away.

"What is it Rocky?" Leo asked.

"Oh nothing just pigeons," He told Leo.

Out on the other building Lyra and Tyler continued walking.

"You think they'll find out?" Lyra asked him.

"Maybe not," Tyler said as they entered the portal.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ways of the Samurai

2 months 20 days remaining

In the year 2028 the Samurai Rangers were out training and preparing themselves. Tyler and Kyle were training with their swords at the moment while the others were watching.

"Wow Tyler is really good with the sword," Stephanie said to the others while watching.

"Well he probably gets it from his dad," Eddie told her.

Tyler and Kyle's swords clashed. They then continued training when Tommy walked out.

"Alright guys listen up," Tommy said to them as he walked over.

Tyler and Kyle put their swords away and walked over.

"This war you will end up being a part of will decide the fate of the world, if you fail you will no longer exist," Tommy told them.

"Well then we will just have to make sure we help the others in the right way and stop Zedd and his goons," Tyler said with a determined look.

Tommy nodded and turned around.

"Yes but don't forget that Zedd has back up," Tommy said to Tyler.

"What're Lothor and the others going to do? Kiss Zedd's butt and do all his work for him?" Lyra asked.

"Don't underestimate them, especially Mesogog," Tommy told them as he sat down.

Tim then stood up and headed back to the house.

"Tim where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"Well since I am not a Samurai ranger I have nothing to do with this," He told Tommy.

Tim then continued on into the house.

"Poor Tim, he thinks that he doesn't fit in," Kyle said as he wiped sweat off his face.

Tommy then got back up and walked inside.

"Continue training kids," Tommy told them as he walked inside.

Tommy then sat down at his desk and activated the monitor.

"Hey Phantom how is it going?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing so far, but trust me I'll find what we're looking for," The Phantom Ranger told Tommy.

"Alright good luck," Tommy told him as he turned off the monitor.

Tim was standing outside of the room spying on Tommy.

"I wonder what their looking for?" Tim asked himself.

Tim then saw Tommy looking up info on the monitor. He saw images of a new ranger.

"Whoa another Samurai ranger," Tim said quietly.

"Where did you hide the morpher Antonio?" Tommy asked himself.

Tim then quietly walked back outside and joined the others.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked Tim as she noticed his face.

"Oh nothing," He said with a smile.

Tyler then walked up.

"Hey Tim how about I teach you some techniques," Tyler told him as he handed Tim a sword.

Tim and Tyler then walked over to the training area and began training.

Back in 2011 Zedd was preparing a time portal.

"My fellow evil doers it is now time for us to move on to the year 2025 where we shall prepare ourselves for war!" Zedd shouted to all the others.

Everyone then shouted.

"What do you think the future is like Zeddy?" Rita asked him.

"Hopefully better without you," Zedd told her.

"What do you mean without me?" Rita asked.

"You will be staying here in 2011 where you will locate Finster and create me an army of monsters," Zedd told her as he activated the portal.

Zedd then walked into the portal with Lothor,Gruumm,Trakeena and Mesogog behind him. Goldar then bowed to Rita as he and Thrax walked into the portal.

"Grr I hate you!" Rita shouted into the portal as it vanished.

Zedd and his allies then arrived in his palace in the year 2025. Zedd then walked up and sat down on his throne.

"Welcome to the year 2025 my minions!" Zedd shouted as he shot lightning from his hands into the air.

Lothor then walked up to the balcony and looked down at Earth.

"Ha I can see the ranger's base from here," Lothor said with a laugh.

"Yes but they are not the rangers we are going after," Zedd told him.

Lothor then turned around and looked at Zedd.

"What?" Lothor asked.

"That's right we are going after those little brats that interfered with us the other day," Zedd told him.

"Oh those Samurai ones," Lothor said as he walked up.

"Lord Zedd just send me and an army of drones and we will destroy them with ease," Goldar told Zedd.

"NO! You will fail horribly; did you not see what they did to the Paleomax Rangers?" Zedd shouted at Goldar.

"Oh I forgot," Goldar said in a nervous way.

"Then let me go with the Paleomax Rangers," Thrax said as he bowed.

"I would like to see what my own son can do," Zedd said as he thought to himself.

Zedd then slammed his staff into the ground and activated the portal.

"Thank you father," Thrax said as he walked to the portal with the Paleomax Rangers.

They then entered the portal with drones behind them. Chained to the wall was Billy, Jason and TJ, Jason was struggling to get free but couldn't.

"Man when I get down from here your all dead!" Jason shouted.

"Oh shut up puke brain," Goldar said to Jason.

"Jason calm down, I'm sure someone will come save us," Billy told him.

Down on Earth Sky was holding a meeting with all the rangers. Cruger was sitting at the front of the room waiting on the meeting to start. Sky then walked into the room with a folder in his hand. Cruger then stood up and placed his hand on Sky's shoulder.

"Let me handle this commander," Cruger told him as he took the folder.

Cruger then walked to the stand and laid the folder down.

"Rangers we have called you here for a reason, an important reason," Cruger told them with a determined look.

Kat then walked up to the stand.

"In order to prepare for the battle most of you must gain control of certain powers," Kat told them as she turned on the monitor.

A picture of Rocky's Guardian Mode appeared.

"As you all know Rocky can gain access to an extremely powerful form," Kat said to everyone.

"But how would the rest of you like to also be able to do it?" Cruger asked.

Sky then stood up and walked to the stand.

"Four of you are being sent around the world to find the hidden powers to access this form," Sky told them.

"When we call your name please stand," Kat said to them.

"Adam, Leo, Carlos and Zack," Cruger said as he opened the folder.

The four rangers then stood up.

"Each of you will be given a type of map for the area you will be sent to," Sky said as he handed them each a piece of paper.

"Adam you will be sent to eastern Florida where you will locate a small golden statue located in the Atlantic Ocean," Cruger said to Adam.

"Wait you mean underwater?" Adam asked.

"Yes, where else would it be," Sky said to him.

"I don't know but an island would've been better," Adam told them.

"Zack you will be sent to Canada where you will also find a statue," Kat told Zack.

"Man I hate Canada, it's always cold there," Zack said with a frustrated look.

"Carlos you will be sent to Africa where you will find a rare stone called the Lion's Heart," Sky told him as he handed him a map.

"Excuse me did you say Africa and Lion?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I did," Sky told him as he walked over to Leo.

"Oh man," Carlos said as he got nervous and slowly lowered down in his sit.

"And finally Leo you will be sent to Russia to locate a golden feather of the falcon," Cruger said as Sky handed the map to Leo.

Zordon then appeared in his tube.

"I have received info of Billy, Jason and TJ's whereabouts," Zordon said as everyone turned to him.

"So where are they?" Rocky asked.

"They are in Lord Zedd's Palace on the moon," Zordon said to Rocky.

The portal then activated.

"Adam, Zack, Leo and Carlos good luck to you and be careful," Cruger told them as they approached the portal.

They then entered the portal and were scattered to their planned locations.

Up in Zedd's Palace he was spying on the meeting.

"Ah so they are finally going after the other Guardian powers," Zedd said as he turned around.

"Should we stop them?" Goldar asked.

"No we will do nothing to interfere," Zedd told him.

"Lord Zedd I thought there were six Guardian powers?" Trakeena asked him.

"You are correct Trakeena, six guardians' six amazing powers," Zedd said as he looked down on earth.

"The Phoenix, The shark, The Falcon, The Lion, The Wolf and The Mammoth," Lothor said with a smirk.

"Lothor get ready, I am sending you to earth to find the final guardian power," Zedd told him.

Lothor then walked up to the portal and entered it.

Back in 2028 the rangers were sitting outside still training. An alarm then went off and Tommy came outside.

"Rangers there's trouble down town," Tommy told them.

The five rangers then quickly ran down town to see what was going on.

"About time you arrived," Thrax said as he clenched his fist.

"I don't know who you are, but let's see if I can make you prettier with a kick to your face," Tyler said to Thrax as he pulled out his morpher.

"Go go Samurai!" They shouted as they morphed.

Tyler then ran up about to attack Thrax. Blasts were then shot at him knocking him back. The Paleomax Rangers then appeared.

"Not them again!" Kyle shouted.

"We beat you three before I'm sure we can again," Stephanie said as she pulled her sword out.

The Paleomax rangers then ran towards the others and attacked. Tyler blocked a kick using his sword. He then swung the sword and knocked the Tricera Ranger away.

"Take this!" Tyranno Ranger shouted as he shot blasts at Tyler.

"Fire Smasher!" Tyler shouted as he blocked the blasts with his enormous sword.

Tyler then lifted the sword into the air and slammed it on top of the Tyranno Ranger and sent him flying. Eddie and Kyle were teaming up on Mammoth Ranger and were handling him easily.

"Man is it just me or are these guys easier?" Kyle asked.

Eddie then kicked the evil ranger in the gut and knocked him away.

"No they're easy," Eddie told him as he dusted his hands off.

Lyra and Stephanie then knocked the Tricera Ranger back with a double kick.

"Come on give us a challenge," Lyra said as she cracked her knuckles.

Thrax then pulled out his staff.

"You want a challenge I'll give you one," Thrax said as he pointed his staff in the air.

Thrax then shot a lightning bolt into the air. Lightning bolts then shot down from the sky and hit the rangers. They all then fell down and demorphed.

"Okay that hurt," Tyler said as he struggled to get up.

Thousands of drones then surrounded them and began attacking.

"Hey let go of me!" Lyra shouted as she kicked one.

"Okay now they are tough," Kyle said as he struggled to get free.

An explosion then occurred and it destroyed all the drones. Tommy was standing on top of a building.

"Rangers go back to the house now," Tommy told them.

"But what about you?" Stephanie asked.

"Just go," Tommy said as he landed on the ground.

Tyler and the others then left and headed back to the house. As soon as they arrived they saw Tim on the ground.

"Tim are you alright?" Lyra asked him.

"Not really," Tim said as he slowly stood up.

Putties then walked out of the house and began attacking. Tim quickly kicked one and knocked it into a bird bath. They then began swarming and surrounded them.

"Not again," Tyler said as he prepared to fight.

A portal then appeared and the Phantom Ranger walked out.

"Rangers where is Tommy?" he asked.

"Little busy right now," Tyler said as he punched a putty in the chest.

The putty then fell down and vanished. The Phantom Ranger then blasted all the putties with his gun.

"Where is Tommy?" Phantom Ranger asked.

"He's in trouble downtown," Stephanie told him.

"I must help him," Phantom Ranger said as he began running.

The Paleomax Rangers then appeared with the cannon.

"Fire!" They shouted as they blasted the Phantom Ranger. The Phantom Ranger then fell to his knees and hit the ground. Tim then ran up to check on him.

"Timothy take this and use it with honor," The Phantom Ranger said as he handed Tim a silver phone.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A samurai morpher," The Phantom Ranger said as he began coughing.

"Enough!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted as he stomped on the Phantom Rangers head.

Tim then became enraged.

"Samurai Morpher Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he activated the morpher.

He then morphed into the Gold Samurai Ranger. He then pulled out a blade from behind his back.

"Barracuda Blade!" He shouted as he swiped at the Paleomax Rangers cannon and sliced it into bits.

"Ugh our weapons are destroyed!" The Tyranno Ranger shouted.

"Yeah and your next," Tim said to them as he prepared to strike.

"Sorry not today," The Tricera Ranger said as they all teleported away.

"And don't come back," Tim said as he demorphed.

The others then ran up to Tim.

"Wow you finally became a Samurai Tim," Eddie told him as he gave him a five.

"Let's not worry about that now," Tim said as he headed towards the battle scene down town.

A yell was then heard in the distance followed by an explosion.

"No!" Tim shouted as the explosion calmed.

"He can't be," Tyler said as his eyes began watering.

Evil laughter was then heard as a lightning strike shot down from the sky.

"Mr. Oliver he's gone," Kyle said as he fell to his knees.

A portal then appeared and Cruger walked out.

"Rangers come with me," he told them.

"Commander Cruger of SPD?" Stephanie said with a confused look.

"Come on before Thrax gets here," Cruger said as he grabbed the girls.

Cruger then walked into the portal with the four boys behind him. As the portal vanished Thrax walked up. He picked up The Phantom Ranger by the neck.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"They are in better hands now," The Phantom Ranger said as he began glowing.

He then caused a massive explosion obliterating everything within a mile. Thrax then woke up and noticed he was back at the palace.

"I'm alive?" He asked.

"Yes but you barely survived," Mesogog told him.

Thrax then looked at his arm and saw it covered in metal.

"What happened to my arm?" he asked Mesogog.

"It was destroyed in the explosion," Mesogog told him.

"Thrax you may have been injured but at least you set those brats on the run," Zedd said with glowing red eyes.

"I did manage to kill two rangers though," Thrax said with an evil chuckle.

"Whoa son don't get too happy yet," Zedd told him.

Back on earth the Samurai rangers were in the clinic get their wounds healed.

"Why would Zedd attack them?" Rocky asked Sky.

"Don't know but thanks to Zedd they lost their mentors," Sky told Rocky as they walked out of the room.

Sky and Rocky then walked back into the meeting room and saw Andros waiting for them.

"Rocky just the guy I was looking for," Andros said as he walked up.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"Well let's just say that I have a plan to save Jason, Billy and TJ," Andros told Rocky.

Tyler was peeking in the room and was listening to the discussion.

"I am gathering up rangers of the past and future to form a special team just for this mission," Andros told Rocky.

"What like a Forever Red do over?" Rocky asked.

"Bingo," Andros said to him.

"But not all of the red rangers have their powers," Rocky told him.

"We don't need all of them just a few," Andros said to him.

Tyler then opened the door and walked in.

"If you're looking for a red ranger then I'm in," He said to them.

"Aren't you a little young for this kid?" Andros asked.

"I'm sixteen and I know I can handle it," Tyler told him with a determined look.

Andros then turned around and looked at Rocky. Rocky nodded.

"Alright, meet me and the others tomorrow in the garage," Andros said as he walked out.

Rocky then walked over to Tyler.

"Listen, this mission will be very dangerous," Rocky told him.

"I know and I love dangerous missions," Tyler told him.

Tyler then walked out and headed to his room. Rocky then smiled.

"Kids," He said with a chuckle.

Rocky then left the room and headed to his room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Red Rescue Mission

2 months 19 days remaining

The sun began rising over the horizon. Rocky was down in the garage with Andros and Tyler as they were preparing to leave. The garage door began opening. As the door went up the sun began shining in.

"Guys this will probably the most dangerous mission until the war," Andros told them.

"I like dangerous missions," Tyler told him with a smirk.

"Hopefully we make it out easily," Rocky told them.

Rocky's communicator then went off.

"Red Rangers we have someone willing to help," Sky told them.

"Alright send him down," Rocky told Sky.

The door to the garage then opened and the man walked in.

"So you're the Ranger Sky told us about?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, my name is Jack I was the red B squad ranger, Sky contacted me when you guys told him about this mission," Jack told them.

"I can't wait to see what you can do," Rocky told him.

"Oh I can do a lot of things," Jack told him as he walked up.

Andros then walked outside and looked at the sun. He then turned around.

"We are going to need more help though," Andros told the others.

"Well let's go back upstairs and use the portal," Tyler told them.

The four of them then went back upstairs and headed to the main room.

"Sky set a course for the year 2011," Andros told him.

"Going to find other rangers I see," Sky told him as he activated the portal.

"Got that right," Jack said as he headed into the portal.

The others then followed behind him.

Back in 2011 a robbery was occurring.

"Sir the robber is in the building with hostages," A police officer said to Wes.

Wes then picked up the megaphone.

"Alright listen, either come out without any trouble or I'll come in there and make you come out!" Wes shouted.

"Well bring it on you piece of crap!" The robber shouted as he held a gun to a hostages head.

A portal then opened up behind the robber. He then quickly turned around.

"What the hell!" He shouted.

Jack's foot then appeared and kicked the robber in the face.

Everyone then walked out of the portal.

"See I can do things," Jack said as he pointed at the robber.

Jack then picked up the robber and threw him at the window. The robber crashed through the window and landed outside. Cops then ran up and placed handcuffs on him. Wes then walked to the entrance of the bank and saw the others in there.

"Andros? Where did you come from?" Wes asked.

"Doesn't matter just get ready for a little trip," Andros told him.

"Trip?" Wes asked.

In the city of Mariner Bay a building was ablaze and pieces began falling. On the top floor of the building an explosion occurred. A man then jumped out of the window with an injured person. Other fire fighters set up a landing area for the fire fighter and the injured person. They then landed on the pad as air blew out of it. The fire fighter then helped the person off and carried the person to paramedics.

"Take care of him," The fire fighter told them.

A portal then appeared and the rangers walked out.

"Carter, it's been awhile," Andros said to him.

Carter then turned around and saw the rangers.

"What're you guys doing here?" Carter asked.

"We came to get you for a special mission," Jack told him.

"Are we going to the moon again?" Carter asked.

"Yeah but this time it's for friends," Wes told him.

"I'm in," Carter said to them.

They all then entered the portal and headed for another destination.

Down in Blue Bay Harbor a man was skating down the streets on a skateboard. He jumped over a bench and landed on his board as it rolled from under the bench. He then stopped and pulled out a bottle of water. As he began drinking water the portal appeared.

"What the?" The man said as he dropped his water.

An arm then reached out and grabbed him and pulled him in. The man then opened his eyes and saw the others.

"What's the deal bro!" He shouted.

"Calm down Shane we just need your help," Rocky told him as he helped him up.

"Man don't do that again," Shane said to them.

A soccer game was going on and in the crowd a fan was shouting and cheering. The portal then opened up behind him.

"Excuse me sir but you are being too loud," Jack said as he stuck his head out.

"Holy crap!" The man shouted in fear.

"Calm down Conner it's just me," Jack told him as he pulled him in.

"Hey I don't want to miss this game," Conner said as he tried to walk out.

"Sorry but you'll have to re-watch it on TV," Shane told him.

"Man you guys are complete idiots," Conner told them.

"Now we know why he is a red ranger, bad temper," Carter told the others.

"Haha very funny," Conner said as his face turned red.

The portal then opens and everyone walks out.

"Brairwood our last stop," Andros said as he looked around.

"So where's the last helper?" Rocky asked.

"He should be here, this is the day he returns," Andros told Rocky.

A motorcycle was then heard in the distance. A man then drove up and parked his bike at a store called the Rock Porium.

"That's him," Andros said as he walked across the street.

Andros then opened the door and loud music was then heard.

"Man do these guys not know how to use headphones!" Shane tried shouting over the music.

"What?" Tyler asked.

Andros then walked up to the man.

"Nick?" He asked.

The man then turned around and saw Andros.

"Whoa re you?" He asked.

"Someone who needs your help," Andros told him.

"Well I'm not Nick, my name is Toby," He said as he laughed.

"Great way to embarrass yourself," Rocky said to Andros.

They then walked outside as they heard another motorcycle. The man then parked the motorcycle. On the back of his jacket was a design of a dragon breathing fire.

"Nick?" Andros said as he walked up.

"Yeah who are you?" Nick said with a confused look.

"People in need of help," Andros told him.

"With what?" Nick asked.

"Saving friends of ours from evil space monsters on the moon," Conner told him.

"Really? I believe in evil wizards and stuff like that but aliens on the moon?" Nick asked.

"Wizards? Man this guy had a long night," Conner said.

Jack then elbowed Conner.

"Listen, either you come with us or we'll have to take you by force," Wes told him.

"Alright I'll come when you prove to me that these aliens exist," Nick told them.

"That mystic mother that helps you guys was once an evil witch who lived on the moon," Rocky told him.

"Okay the moon thing has been proven, now prove the aliens," Nick told them.

Wes then pulled out a taser and shocked Nick with it. Nick then fainted and fell into Wes' arms.

"Okay he gets it," Wes said as he carried Nick into the portal.

The others then followed behind him and headed back to the future.

They then arrived back in 2025 in a meeting room. They all then sat down in chairs except Wes who was carrying Nick. Wes then dropped Nick in a chair and sat down. Nick then slowly opened his eyes and didn't recognize anything.

"You guys freaking kidnapped me!" Nick shouted.

Wes then pulled out the taser.

"Don't make me do it again," Wes warned him.

Andros then activated the monitor.

"Alright guys, you have all been gathered here today for a rescue mission," Andros told them.

A picture of Serpentara then appeared.

"As a few of you may remember, some of us red rangers went to the moon to stop the Machine Empire from reviving Serpentara," Andros said as he pointed at the screen.

The picture then changed and revealed pictures of Jason, TJ and Billy.

"We are going to the moon to save these men from Lord Zedd," Andros said to them.

"So we basically go in grab the guys and head on out, doesn't sound hard," Conner said as he placed his feet on the table in front of him.

Andros then walked up and pushed his feet off.

"Does an army of drones and other powerful enemies sound hard enough?" Andros asked.

Conner then nodded with a look of fear.

The picture then changed and revealed a picture of Zedd's castle.

"That is so photo shopped," Nick said with a bored look.

"No it is real and you will see it for yourself soon," Andros told him.

Nick then rolled his eyes.

"Kat and the scientists have upgraded our suits so that we could breathe on the moon, so no worries of your head exploding," Andros told them as he smiled.

Andros then turned off the monitor.

"Guys we're leaving as common and rangers and we are returning as legends," Andros told them.

Everyone then stood up and headed for the door. They then headed down to the garage and saw the RPM and Samurai rangers along with Sky, Cruger and his rangers.

"Hey guys," Sky said to them as they walked in.

Behind them was the Astro Megaship.

Tommy then stepped forward.

"I'm not letting you guys go without me," Tommy told them.

Tommy then walked over to the red rangers.

"Now we're talking," Conner said as he gave Tommy a five.

"Rangers I wish you luck on your mission," Cruger told them as he saluted.

Ashley then walked up to Rocky.

"Don't go and get yourself killed," She told him as she hugged him.

"Really you think I'm going to get killed?" Rocky asked.

The Astro Megaship's door then opened and the Red Rangers all walked up to it.

"We'll return with Jason and the others no matter what," Rocky told everyone.

Tyler then smiled and walked on in. Everyone else then followed behind him. They then sat down in their seats and buckled up.

"Alright clear the garage," Andros said into the intercom.

Everyone then left the garage as the Astro Megaship started up. The ship then blasted off into the sky within seconds.

"Thrusters online," Andros said as the ship began speeding up.

"Activating camouflage," Carter said as he pressed a button.

The ship then turned invisible so Zedd could not spot them from his palace.

"So Tommy, how are you going to morph into the Red Zeo Ranger?" Conner asked.

"Well I never lost the Zeo powers and I have the morpher right here," Tommy said as he showed him.

Tyler then walked over to a window and looked out and saw the moon.

"We'll be landing soon," Andros told the others.

"Andros don't land near the castle or you'll blow our cover," Wes told him.

"Yeah," Andros said as he slowly landed in the dark shadows.

Everyone then stood up.

"Alright in order for us to breathe we must go ahead and morph," Andros told them.

"Sounds good to me," Shane said as he placed his morpher on his wrist.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

Tommy then attached his morphers together.

"Zeo Ranger Five Red!" he shouted.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted as he morphed.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" Carter yelled as he morphed.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes shouted.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form!" Shane shouted as he morphed.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" Conner shouted.

"SPD Emergency!" Jack shouted.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" Nick shouted.

"RPM Get in Gear!" Rocky shouted as he morphed.

"Go Go Samurai!" Tyler shouted.

They then all exited the ship and began heading for the palace.

"Alright watch out for traps, drones or anything suspicious," Tommy told the others.

"Right," They all told him.

They then continued on towards the castle.

Up in Zedd's Palace Thrax was messing with the prisoners.

"You pathetic Rangers make me sick," Thrax told them.

"Well that face of yours makes me sick," TJ told him.

"How dare you make fun of me!" Thrax shouted as he pointed at TJ.

"Do something then," TJ told him.

Thrax then pulled out his staff and was about to swing at TJ when an alarm went off.

"Hm?" Thrax said as he turned around.

"Intruders?" Lothor said as he looked on the screen.

"But there is no one out there," Trakeena told him.

Back outside the rangers were cloaked by Nick's magic powers.

"Alright Nick great thinking," Andros told him.

"I won't help anymore until I see some aliens," Nick told him.

Back in the palace Lothor was beating on the monitor in rage.

"Would someone turn this thing off it is giving me a headache!" He shouted as he punched the screen.

"You putties go to the location of the alarm and fix this error," Mesogog told them.

The putties then headed for the door and went outside.

Back outside the Red Rangers were approaching the palace.

"Alright there's the entrance," Rocky told the others.

"Yeah move out of the way," Tyler said as he walked by.

Rocky then grabbed Tyler by the shoulder and pulled him back. The doors then opened and putties walked out.

"How did you know they were coming out?" Tyler asked.

"Instincts," Rocky told him.

The putties then began approaching the rangers.

"Everyone behind this hill," Tommy said as he quietly ran to the hill.

They all then ran behind the hill as the putties were looking the other way.

"Man that was close," Shane said as he sat down.

"With all these drones around it may take us awhile to get to the palace," Jack told them.

"That's why we take them out," Carter said as he pulled out his Rescue Blaster.

"Carter wait!" Tommy shouted as he tried to stop him.

Carter then blasted all the putties and destroyed them.

Lothor was watching from the balcony.

"Oh it must be that messed up gravity again," He said as he walked away.

The rangers then approached the door and slowly opened it. They then slowly walked in and closed the door quietly.

"Alright now we go all out," Tommy said as he and the others ran down the hallway.

They then ran into Stingwingers around the coming from around the corner. Tommy then quickly punched one in the face and knocked it out.

"Nighty night," He said to it as it fell down.

Rocky then kicked one into the wall. Andros swept one off its feet and kicked it into the corner.

"Okay maybe not all out just yet," Tommy told them.

They then continued on to the next floor. It was a long hallway with three doors on each side.

"Be quiet and do not open any of the doors," Andros told the others as he walked ahead cautiously.

Nick then peeked into a hole in a door and saw Goldar asleep.

"Okay I believe in aliens now," He said as he continued on.

They then quickly made it to the next floor which was a dining room covered with drones eating.

"Ah crud," Tyler said as he saw all the drones.

A Tyrannodrone then threw a chicken leg over by the stairs and all the drones went running after it.

"Oh no," Andros said as he ducked down.

Nick then held his sword out and made all the drones trip and fall into the wall.

"Go go go!" Tommy shouted as he quickly ran to the next set of stairs.

Everyone then quickly ran behind him. A putty then got up and activated the alarm. The alarm then went off.

"Oh not again!" Lothor shouted as he punched the screen again.

He then noticed something on the screen.

"Red Rangers?" He said to himself.

"About time they got here," Billy said to Lothor.

"To be destroyed," Lothor said as he walked down the stairs.

The rangers were fighting off multiple drones on the fourth floor.

"There's too many!" Shane shouted as he hit one in the head with the handle on his sword.

"Not for long," Tyler said as he pulled out his spin sword.

Tyler then spun the disc around his sword. Flames then began swirling around it.

"Hiya!" he shouted as he swung the sword scattering flames across the room.

All the drones then fell to the ground and were destroyed. Lothor then walked down the stairs.

"Not you!" Shane shouted.

"Well look who it is," Lothor said with laughter.

"Just give us our friends and we'll leave," Tommy told him.

"I won't give you anything," Lothor said as he ran to them ready to fight.

Lothor then knocked Carter away with a kick. Conner then jumped in the way and was tossed aside.

"Guys go on ahead I'll hold him off!" Shane shouted to the others.

"You sure?" Tommy asked.

"Positive," Shane said as he prepared for battle.

Everyone else then left and headed up stairs.

"I've been waiting for a battle between us alone," Lothor told him.

"Yeah so have I," Shane told him.

The two then took off and collided into each other with kicks. Lothor then grabbed Shane's leg and turned him a flip. Shane then landed on his feet and swept Lothor off his feet.

"You've gotten good," Lothor said as he slowly stood up.

"Thanks," Shane said as he attempted to kick Lothor.

Lothor then caught his foot and tossed him aside.

"But you'll never be better than me!" Lothor shouted as he fired blasts at him.

Upstairs the rangers were approaching the final staircase.

"Almost there!" Tommy shouted.

Mesogog then walked down the staircase while laughing.

"Anton!" Tommy shouted.

"I'm no longer that pitiful fool," Mesogog said in anger.

"You're in there somewhere Mr. Mercer," Conner said to him as he approached him.

Mesogog then shot a blast at Conner. Conner was hit and knocked him into the wall.

"Go guys save the others," Conner told them.

"Be careful," Tommy told him as they ran to the staircase.

Back down stairs Shane and Lothor continued battling. Lothor began punching Shane in the stomach and sent him flying. Shane then landed on a table and slowly got up. Lothor then jumped onto the table and they began throwing punches and kicks at each other. The table then collapsed and they fell to the floor. Shane then rose to his feet.

"It's time to end this once and for all!" Shane shouted.

"Well come on then end it!" Lothor shouted with laughter.

"Battlizer Mode!" Shane shouted as he spun the disc on his morpher.

Armor then covered Shane's body.

"Ground mode!" He shouted.

"Oh crud," Lothor said in shock.

Shane then quickly ran up with enhanced speed and kicked Lothor into the wall. Lothor broke through the wall and fell into the next room. Shane then walked through the hole in the wall and tossed Lothor back into the other room.

"Now to finish this!" Shane shouted.

Shane then quickly ran up and kicked Lothor in the face and sent him flying. Lothor crashed into a painting of Zedd on the wall.

"Now that's a masterpiece," Shane said as he dusted his hands off.

Lothor then slowly rose back up.

"You win," He said as he teleported away.

Shane then powered down back to a normal ranger and headed up to the next floor. He saw Conner against the wall while Mesogog was firing attacks at him. Shane then ran up and kicked Mesogog.

"Conner now's your chance!" Shane shouted.

Conner then slowly rose back to his feet.

"Triassic Power!" Conner shouted as his appearance changed.

"Not this thing again!" Mesogog shouted as he fired attacks at Conner.

Conner blocked the blasts with the Shield of Triumph.

"Take this!" Conner shouted as he fired back.

Mesogog was hit and flew into the wall. Mesogog slowly rose up.

"You're going to need more than that," Mesogog told him.

"Fine then," Conner told him.

Conner then activated his morpher.

"Battlizer Power Up!" Conner shouted as armor covered his body.

"Oh come on can't we have a fair fight?" Mesogog asked.

"Triassic Power Kick!" Conner shouted as his leg stretched across the room and kicked Mesogog into the wall.

"Good luck Conner," Shane told him as he ran up the staircase.

Conner then ran over to Mesogog and picked him up.

"Go ahead and hit me," Mesogog told him.

Conner was about to punch Mesogog again but he vanished.

"Power down," Conner said as he returned to a normal ranger.

He then headed for the stairs and caught up with the others.

"There they are," Tommy said as he began approaching them.

Thrax then appeared in front of Tommy.

"Man don't ever put something that ugly in my face again!" Tommy shouted.

"Shut up!" Thrax shouted as he shot blasts at Tommy.

"They made it!" Jason shouted.

Hundreds of drones then appeared and surrounded them.

"Not this again," Tyler said as he prepared for battle.

"I like fighting a few hundred drones," Wes told him.

Tommy then began fighting with Thrax.

"Let's just see how much your dad has taught you," Tommy said as he threw a punch.

Thrax then caught Tommy's fist with his hand on his metal arm. Thrax then began squeezing Tommy's hand.

"A ranger with one hand should be easier to defeat," Thrax said while laughing evilly.

Jack then fought off the drones around him. He then quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at the chains on the others.

"Time to set you guys free!" Jack shouted as he shot at the chains.

The chains broke and Jason, Billy and TJ fell to the ground.

"We're free!" Billy shouted.

Jason then quickly got up and punched a putty in the face.

"Man that felt good!" He shouted.

TJ then kicked a Putty in the gut and gave it an uppercut to the jaw and sent it flying.

"You got that right," TJ told him.

"TJ! Jason! Catch!" Andros shouted as he tossed morphers to them.

Jason and TJ caught the morphers.

"Let's join them," TJ said to Jason.

Jason nodded.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted as he morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted as he morphed.

Jason then ran up to Thrax and dropkicked him. Thrax then slid across the floor and quickly got up.

"Thanks Jason," Tommy said to him.

"You're welcome but let's end this," Jason told him.

"No we got what we need so let's get out of here," Andros told them.

"He's right," Tommy said to them.

"Not yet," Rocky said as he fought off drones.

Rocky then pulled out his Guardian cell. He then inserted it into his morpher.

"Red Guardian Ranger!" Rocky shouted as he changed into the Guardian Ranger.

The armor covered his body and he was ready to go.

"Join in guys," Rocky told the other rangers.

"Red Battlized Ranger!" Andros shouted.

Andros then screamed as armor covered his body and he became more built.

"Trans Armor Cycle!" Carter shouted as a motorcycle appeared in front of him.

Carter then combined with the motorcycle and created armor and weapons using it.

"Red Battle Warrior!" Wes shouted as a ball of fire engulfed his fist.

Medieval like armor covered his upper body and a golden sword appeared.

"Battlizer Mode!" Shane shouted as he changed back into his battlizer.

" Battlizer Power Up!" Conner shouted as he turned back into his battlizer.

"Battlizer Sonic Mode!" Jack shouted as a robotic dog appeared and formed armor for him.

"Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" Nick shouted as his morpher transformed.

A dragon then suddenly appeared and merged with Nick creating armor for him.

"Red battlized Rangers!" They all shouted.

Tommy and the others continued to hold off the drones.

"Everyone exit the palace now!" Rocky shouted as he and the other battlized rangers jumped out the windows.

"Let's go guys!" Tommy shouted as he jumped out

Jason and TJ followed behind them. Tyler then kicked a putty in the face and jumped out.

Rocky and the others then prepared to attack the palace.

Up in the Palace Zedd woke up from his slumber.

"What is going on here!" He shouted in rage.

"Father those Rangers invaded your palace and stole our prisoners," Thrax told him.

Zedd then walked over to the balcony and saw the battlized rangers about to fire.

"Everyone get out of here!" Zedd shouted as he and Thrax vanished.

Trakeena was down in the dining room eating when she suddenly vanished. Goldar was still sleeping peacefully and vanished. No one was left in the palace.

"FIRE!" The battlized rangers shouted as they all fired powerful blasts at the palace causing it to collapse.

"Yeah now that's what I call fire power," Nick said as he celebrated.

The battlized rangers then powered down back to normal.

"Alright let's go home," Andros told the others.

They then went back to the ship and headed back to Earth.

As they arrived back on Earth the rangers said their goodbyes to the ones not staying.

"If we need your help again we'll contact you guys," Tommy told them as they entered the portal.

"That went well," Rocky said to Tommy as they walked out of the room.

"Hopefully next there will be a Forever Blue so I won't have to go," Tommy said as he began laughing.

Sky then ran down the stairs and bumped into them.

"Leo just returned from his mission," Sky told them.

They all then ran up to the control room and saw Leo with the item he was sent to find.

"Good job Leo, you will soon be able to become a Guardian Ranger," Sky told him.

"Thanks but that was a tough mission," Leo told them.

"Now we just have to wait on the others to return," Rocky said to him.

"Well let's hope they're okay," Cassie said as she crossed her arms.

Out in Africa Carlos was stuck in a tree trying to keep a lion away.

"Please kitty go mess with someone else," Carlos said to the lion.

The lion then roared and scared Carlos.

"Bad kitty!" Carlos shouted as he jumped out of the tree and landed on top of the lion.

Carlos then pulled out his morpher and morphed. He then hopped off the lion and shot at the ground near it with his blaster. The lion then ran away scared.

"Yeah who's the king now!" Carlos shouted as the lion ran away.

Carlos then turned around and saw a hole in the bottom of the tree. He reached in and pulled out what he was searching for. He then contacted the base.

"I found the Lion's Heart!" Carlos told them.

The portal then appeared and he entered it.

Adam was down in the Atlantic Ocean searching for a golden statue.

"Man this thing could be anywhere," He said to himself.

Adam then stopped and looked below him and saw a school of fish surrounding something. He swam down further and approached the fish. They then quickly swam away. Adam then saw a small box in the sand below. He picked it up and saw that it had a lock on it.

"This has to be it," Adam said as he began swimming back up.

He got back to his boat and broke the lock on box. He looked inside and saw a small gold shark statue.

"I found it," He said with a smile.

The portal then appeared and he entered it. He then arrived back at the base.

"Welome back Adam," Rocky told him.

"Now just Zack," Sky said as he took the statue from Adam.

Zack was running away while holding onto the statue of a wolf.

"What do I do! What do I do!" He shouted as wolves chased him.

The portal then appeared and Zack continued running. Zack didn't know he entered the portal and ran out of it and ran straight into the wall.

"Ow that hurt," He said as he slowly stood up.

"Good job Zack," Sky said as he took the statue.

"Alright now Zedd will never defeat us," Leo said to everyone.

"Yeah you're right, he has no palace and we have 5 Guardian Rangers now," Rocky said to them.

Tyler then walked into the room with the other Samurai Rangers.

"It's not Zedd you should worry about," He told them.

"What're you talking about?" Sky asked.

"On the day of the war a meteor will crash down on Earth and inside of it is a monster that makes Zedd seem like a putty patroller," Tyler said to him.

"You got to be kidding me," Tommy said with a shocked look.

"This beast can destroy Earth with just a snap of his fingers," Tim told Tommy.

"Dear God," Leo said in fear.

"Kat scan and find that meteor," Sky told her.

Kat began searching through space for the meteor.

"I found it," She said to him.

On the monitor was a solid silver meteor.

"I have never seen a silver meteor before," Sky said to them.

"Well you have now," Tyler told him.

Sky then turned around to the rangers.

"Rangers time for some massive training," Sky told them.

Everyone then sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Planning a Perfect Moment

2 months 18 days remaining

After recently arriving back from Zedd's Palace with the kidnapped rangers, Rocky and the others were told about something they weren't expecting at all.

"How are we going to deal with this thing?" Carlos asked.

"Kat activate the blasters," Sky said to Kat.

"Yes sir," Kat said as she pressed a button.

"No do not fire at it," Tyler told them.

Sky then turned around with a frustrated look.

"It's either blast this thing into smithereens or let it come here in a few weeks and kill us all," Sky said to him.

"If you blast that meteor, you will just cause the monster inside of it to become stronger," Tyler told Sky.

"So it would basically absorb the blast and use it for more power?" Kat asked.

"Yes, and it is because of that thing that our parents were all killed," Tyler said as he approached the door.

Kat then deactivated the blasters.

"I'm sorry Sky but if what they're saying is true then we should not mess with this thing at all," Kat told him.

Down in the training room Rocky and the others were preparing themselves for the war.

"Come on you got to move faster," Zack said to Cassie as she was hit with a projectile.

"Oh shut up," Cassie told him as she continued.

Across the room Leo was shooting at the target range.

"Alright Leo let's see if you can beat my score," Carlos told him as he started the session.

"Shouldn't be hard," Leo said as he shot down the first target.

A target of a SPD officer then appeared and Leo shot at it.

"Oh that's minus two points," Carlos said while laughing.

"Man Leo if you keep doing that this place will be covered with officers missing fingers or wearing an eye patch," Adam told him.

Leo then continued on shooting the remaining targets.

The intercom then went off.

"Rangers report to the meeting room now," Sky said to them.

The rangers then shut off the training gear and headed to the meeting room. Inside the meeting room Cruger was sitting with Sky and were discussing something. Zordon looked over and saw the rangers enter the room.

"Welcome rangers please be seated," Zordon told them.

"Where are the Samurai rangers?" Sky asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen them all day," Rocky told him.

"If you want sir I will go locate them," Ashley told Sky.

"Alright but hurry back," Sky told her as she left the room.

Cruger then stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Rangers, Commander Tate told me about this meteor that is heading for Earth, and he told me how dangerous it could be," Cruger told them.

"Tyler said that the creature inside of it would make Zedd look like a putty," Adam said to Cruger.

"Well we scanned the meteor and saw that its stats were off the charts," Cruger told him.

"Rangers be very cautious on the day this meteor lands on Earth, if you are not then we may lose you forever," Zordon told them.

Right outside the base Ashley was searching for the other rangers.

"Tyler?" Ashley said as she walked around the corner searching.

No one was around. Ashley then headed back inside to search in their rooms.

"Tim?" She said as she opened his door.

No one was inside but his room was a mess. She then slowly closed the door and walked across the hall.

"Stephanie?" She said as she opened her door.

No one was there either.

"Where could they be?" Ashley asked herself.

Back in the meeting room Billy was showing the rangers something he was working on.

"I began trying to figure out how to activate the artifacts you found yesterday but so far there's no luck at all," He told them.

"Thanks for trying Billy but don't give up," Zack told him.

Ashley then entered the room.

"They are nowhere in the base and nowhere around it," She said as she sat down.

Cruger then turned around to Sky.

"Tate have you placed locators on their morphers yet?" He asked.

"No not yet," Sky told him.

"Well, looks like you rangers have something to do then," Cruger said to them.

"So what we go look around the city to try and find them?" Leo asked.

"That is correct," Cruger told them.

"Wait don't send everyone," Sky told him.

"Why not?" Cruger asked.

"Because, Adam,Zack and Leo need to come with me," Sky said as he headed for the door.

Adam, Zack and Leo then quickly got up and followed behind him.

Up on the moon Zedd was staring at his destroyed palace. He then clenched his fists and yelled in anger.

"YOU RANGERS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Zedd shouted as lightning shot from his hands.

Zedd then suddenly fell to his knees while holding onto his head.

"What is going on?" He asked himself as he held onto his head in pain.

"Zedd you fool, how could you let those pathetic humans destroy your palace," Someone said to him.

"Who's there?" Zedd said as he slowly stood up while looking around.

"It doesn't matter who I am but when I arrive I will be taking over," Someone said telepathically to Zedd.

"No one will be taking over!" Zedd shouted.

Zedd's palace then began glowing as it began to rebuild itself.

"Time for remodeling," Zedd said as he snapped his fingers.

The palace was rebuilt in a different way. It was larger and taller than the old one.

"Gruumm how is your little secret coming along?" Zedd asked.

Gruumm then suddenly appeared.

"Perfectly Zedd, Since the Tricera Ranger has the same brain waves as that power geek your new toy shall be complete by the time the war begins," Gruumm said with an evil laugh.

"Good," Zedd said as he walked to the entrance of his new palace.

Back down on Earth Rocky, Ashley, Carlos and Cassie were in search of the Samurai rangers.

Rocky activated his communicator.

"Carlos any luck?" He asked.

"No sign of them at all," Carlos told him.

"They have to be somewhere," Rocky said as he continued into the city.

Back at the Delta Base Kat came running into the meeting room.

"Sky, the portal was activated a few hours ago and it was set for three years into the future," She told him.

"The Samurai rangers!" Sky shouted as he quickly got up.

Sky then took off to the control room in a hurry. He ran into the control room and quickly activated the monitor. On the screen the Samurai Rangers were battling someone.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

The creature they were battling was hidden in the shadows and could not be seen. Sky then quickly activated the communicator.

"Rangers we have located the Samurai Rangers get back here quickly," Sky told them.

"We're on our way," Rocky told him.

Leo, Zack and Adam then came running into the control room.

"Sorry I ditched you guys but this was important," Sky told them.

"It's alright let's just hurry and help the others," Adam told him.

Rocky and the others then came running in.

"Alright so what do we do?" Rocky asked.

"Take a look at this," Sky told them as he pulled the fight scene back up.

The Samurai Rangers were getting tossed around by the mysterious creature.

"We have to help them," Ashley said to the others.

Sky then activated the portal.

"Go now," Sky told them.

They all then entered the portal and headed for the future.

Tyler leapt into the air about to strike the creature but was unable to as it knocked him out of the air.

"You are all just as pathetic as your parents were, I may not be the one who destroyed them but I was there to see it with my own eyes," The creature said to the rangers.

Tyler then slowly stood up as the others were still down.

"Shut your mouth!" Tyler shouted as he tried attacking again.

The creature then kicked Tyler in the side of the head and sent him skidding across the road. Tyler tried getting up but couldn't. The creature then approached Tyler and was about to attack.

"Tell your parents I said hello," The creature said as he was about to attack.

All of a sudden multiple blasts were then fired at the creature. The creature then fell to the ground in pain.

"What on Earth?" He shouted in shock.

Up on top of a building were the RPM rangers.

"Alright guys let's do it!" Rocky shouted as he leapt off the building.

Everyone else then followed behind him. They then landed on the ground and were ready to go.

"That's impossible you rangers were destroyed years ago!" The creature shouted.

"That's true in this time you big eyed freak!" Rocky shouted.

"But we are from the past and we are still living large," Leo said to the monster.

"It doesn't matter, I will destroy you just like my master did before," It shouted as it ran towards the rangers.

Adam then leapt into the air and kicked the monster aside.

"If you want to destroy us you'll have to try harder," Adam said to the creature.

The monster then slowly got back up.

"No one attacks me!" It shouted as it shot blasts at the rangers.

The rangers were hit by the blasts and they quickly got back up.

"Ready Zack?" Adam asked.

"You know it," Zack told him.

"Turbo Plasma Launcher!" They shouted as their weapons combined.

"Ready fire!" They shouted as the launcher shot at the monster.

The blast hit the monster and destroyed him instantly.

"Yeah good job guys, but how was the monster so easy for us but not for the Samurai Rangers?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah you're right," Cassie told him.

All of a sudden the ground began shaking ferociously.

"Everyone hang on!" Rocky shouted.

The monster then reappeared but bigger this time.

"Man the thing is huge now!" Carlos shouted.

"Sky activate the portal now," Rocky said into his communicator.

"Rocky we can't just leave with this thing running around," Ashley told him.

"Well how do you expect we stop him?" He asked.

"Sky is it possible to send us our zords?" Ashley asked him through the communicator.

"I doubt it the portal would have enough power to do so," Sky told them.

The portal then appeared. Rocky picked up Tyler and took off for the portal.

"Everyone grab one of the Samurai Rangers and let's get out of here," Rocky told the others.

Everyone then helped the Samurai Rangers to the portal. Everyone then quickly entered the portal as the monsters foot came crashing down.

"You may have gotten away this time but you won't next time!" The monster shouted.

Back at the base the Samurai rangers were resting in bed.

"Okay why would they go back to 2028 when they know there's nothing they can do?" Ashley asked.

"Probably to avenge the death of their parents," Sky told them.

"But if their parents couldn't stop those things what makes them think they can?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know but I placed locators in their morphers so they won't get away again," Sky told them.

Sky then walked away. Rocky looked inside of Tyler's room and saw him on the bed asleep.

"Man that little guy has guts," Rocky said to the others.

"Yeah but he needs to learn that he can't handle anything that stands in his way," Leo told him.

"Leo's right," Zack told them.

"We need to teach them the ways of being a ranger," Adam told the others.

"Yeah Adam is right, maybe it could help them," Carlos said as he sat down on a bench.

"No that is not what we should do," Rocky told them.

"What why not?" Ashley asked.

"They already know what it is like being a ranger, I mean they were trained by Tommy," Rocky told them.

"You got a point," Cassie said to him.

"We just need to hang out with them, you know like go to the city and do fun stuff," Rocky said to the others.

"You know Rocky may be right," Leo said as he sat down by Carlos.

"Alright its final tomorrow we take these guys to the city for some fun," Rocky said as he began walking away.

Up at Zedd's Palace the PaleoMax Rangers had just returned from their mission.

"Lord Zedd I found the golden artifact that will grant me power of becoming a Guardian Ranger," The Mammoth Ranger said to Zedd as he bowed.

Zedd took the artifact and examined it.

"Good, now those rangers on Earth will taste their own medicine once again," Zedd said to the rangers.

"Tomorrow sir I will bring you a souvenir back," The Tricera Ranger told Zedd.

"I love souvenirs," Zedd said with an evil laugh.

Zedd then shot a energy beam at the Mammoth Ranger. As he did the artifact vanished.

"There you are now able to transform," Zedd told the Mammoth Ranger.

"Thank you my Lord," The Mammoth Ranger said as he bowed.

Further out in space the silver meteor was slowly moving towards Earth.

"Just a few more months," something from inside the meteor said while laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Brawling in the City Samurai Style

It was a late night, everyone was sleeping peacefully. Up on the Samurai Rangers floor Tyler was rolling around all covered up. His face was dripping with sweat.

"No," He said quietly in his sleep.

Tyler then suddenly woke up as he heard someone knocking on the door. He slowly got out of bed and approached the door. He reached for the handle, and then all of a sudden the door exploded and knocked Tyler across the room. A dark figure then walked into the room.

"I am going to do to you like what I did to your father!" it shouted as it laughed.

"I won't let you!" Tyler yelled as he slowly stood up.

The creature then fired a dark energy wave at Tyler. Tyler covered his face with his arms as he screamed in fear. Tyler then instantly leaned up out of bed as he shouted.

"It was just a dream," he said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Tyler got off the bed and walked to the door. He reached for the handle and his hand began shaking. He then pulled his hand away in fear.

"It's okay that freak isn't here," He said to himself.

Tyler then grabbed the handle and quickly opened the door. Stephanie was standing in front of the doorway. Tyler then screamed in fear.

"Don't do that!" Tyler said with a frightened look.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to go to the training room," Stephanie told him.

"Okay just give me a second to get ready," Tyler said as he slowly closed the door.

Eddie and Kyle then walked by.

"Hey Steph be ready for our session," Eddie told her.

"Sure," Stephanie said with an annoyed look.

Tyler then opened the door and he walked out of his room.

"Alright let's go," Tyler said as he began walking down the hallway.

Down in the city the RPM rangers were fighting off Putties and Tengas. Zack then flew over all the putties and tengas using his new gear. He then pulled out a large blaster.

"Howling Blaster!" he shouted as he shot at the drones.

Putties and Tengas were being blasted through the air by Zack's new weapon.

"Great job with that battlizer Zack!" Rocky shouted to him as he tossed a Putty aside.

A Putty then snuck up behind Rocky and was about to attack him. Adam then noticed the putty.

"Rocky catch!" Adam shouted as he tossed his Turbo Axe to Rocky.

Rocky caught the Axe and combined it with his Street Saber.

"Turbo Saber online!" Rocky shouted as he swung the weapon and knocked the putty into the air.

The putties and tengas then began fleeing.

"Remember that where ever you go to cause trouble we'll be there!" Carlos shouted at them.

"Good job guys another successful day," Rocky told the other rangers.

They then headed back to the base to prepare for the next attack.

Back in the training room Eddie and Stephanie were in the middle of the room practicing with their spin swords.

"Come on Edward you've got to do better than that," Stephanie told him as she tripped him.

Eddie then quickly got back up.

"Man Stephanie sure has gotten better with her sword," Lyra said to the others.

Tyler wasn't listening as he was concentrating on something else. Tyler was thinking of the dream he had.

"Tyler?" Lyra asked her brother as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"It's your turn," She told him.

Tyler then slowly stood up and walked into the circle. Kyle was standing across from him. They then bowed to each other. They then pulled out their swords and began swinging at each other. Tyler evaded the blade by rolling across the mat. He then swung the sword barely missing Kyle.

"What's up with you Tyler? You're not trying your best today," Kyle told him as he continued to evade Tyler's attacks.

"You know, Kyle is right," Stephanie said as she wiped sweat off with a towel.

Tyler then stopped attacking and turned around to the others.

"Nothing is wrong with me okay!" He shouted to them.

Tyler then dropped his sword and left the room infuriated.

"Was it something I said?" Kyle asked.

Tyler was walking back towards his room with an angry face. He then walked by Rocky as he approached his room.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing," Tyler said as he opened his door and slammed it shut.

Rocky then walked over to Tyler's door.

"I know there is something wrong with you," Rocky said to him.

"Go away!" Tyler shouted.

"Just let me talk to you," Rocky told him.

The door then slowly opened. Rocky then walked in.

"Okay now what is wrong with you, you're not acting like yourself," Rocky told him.

"It's something that happened last night," Tyler said to him.

"Alright but what happened?" Rocky asked.

"It was a nightmare about a monster from my time," He said to Rocky.

"Oh now I get it, well sort of," Rocky told him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well this monster was the one who killed my parents," Tyler told him as he walked over to the window.

"Oh I understand now," Rocky said to him.

Rocky then walked to the door.

"Tyler just go on with life for now, alright," Rocky told him as he walked out.

Tyler then smiled for a second until the alarm went off.

"Samurai Rangers report downtown now!" Kat shouted using the intercom.

Tyler then ran out to the hallway and headed outside.

The Samurai Rangers then arrived downtown and saw Thrax and his putties attacking civilians.

"Hey freak leave those people alone!" Kyle shouted at him.

"So Tate sends in the little kids to do the grownups job," Thrax said with a laugh.

"Hey we kids have our own tricks," Tim said as he pulled out his morpher.

"Go Go Samurai!" The five rangers shouted as they drew their symbols.

They then morphed and were ready to go.

"Samurai Morpher Gold Power!" Tim shouted as he morphed.

"Putties destroy them!" Thrax shouted.

The putties then took off towards the rangers like a herd of buffalo.

"Spin Sword, Quintuple Slash!" Tyler shouted as he and the other four rangers swung their swords towards the putties.

The five attacks hit the putties and took out a large amount of them.

"Barracuda Blade, Barracuda Bite!" Tim shouted as he began slashing at putties at an extremely fast pace.

The rest of the putties went down to Tim's attack.

"Grr you lucky brats!" Thrax shouted in anger.

Thrax then unleashed a powerful energy wave and blasted the rangers to the ground.

Tyler then slowly rose back to his feet.

"Fire Smasher!" He shouted as an enormous weapon appeared in his hands.

Tyler then took off towards Thrax.

"Pathetic little boy," Thrax said as he shot another energy wave at Tyler and sent him flying into a building.

Tyler then fell to the ground and demorphed.

"Tyler!" Lyra shouted in shock.

Thrax then began attacking the others once again. Tyler slowly raised his head up and saw the others getting pummeled by Thrax. Everything then went black as he passed out. Rocky and the RPM rangers then appeared. Rocky ran over to Tyler and checked on him.

"Don't worry Tyler you'll be okay," Rocky said as he picked up Tyler and headed back to the base with him.

Hours later Tyler slowly opened his eyes and saw his friends across the hall in the waiting room. He tried to get out of bed but he could hardly move.

"What's going on?" He asked himself.

He continued to struggle to get out of the bed.

"Whoa calm down Tyler your at the hospital, you got a pretty bad beating from Thrax," Rocky told him as he walked in.

"Thrax, what happened to him?" Tyler asked.

"He ran away after me and the others showed up," Rocky said to Tyler.

A nurse then walked into the room with a few items.

"Sir I need to know what your last name is," She told Tyler.

"Uh I don't have one," Tyler said nervously.

"Son, you have to have a last name," She told him.

"It's true ask my sister, she is across the hall," Tyler said to the nurse.

The nurse then rolled her eyes as she picked up a needle.

"I need a blood sample," She told him.

"Wait what!" Tyler shouted in shock.

Tyler's face turned red quickly as the nurse approached him. The nurse then stuck the needle in his arm and drained a small amount of blood from him.

"No give me that!" Tyler shouted.

Lyra then looked into the room and saw the nurse with a blood sample.

"No!" She shouted as she ran into the room and snatched it from the nurse.

"Young lady give that back right now," The nurse told her.

"Oops," Lyra said as she dropped the blood sample into a ventilation shaft.

"Ugh now I have to go get another needle," The nurse said as she left the room.

Lyra then walked to the door and closed it.

"Thanks sis," Tyler said while breathing heavily.

"You're welcome," She said as she locked the door.

Lyra then sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"So you feeling any better?" She asked.

"Eh just a few scrapes and bruises," Tyler told her.

Someone then knocked on the door. Lyra walked up to the door and slowly opened it. It was Rocky with a tray of food. Lyra let him inside.

"Wait when did you leave the room?" Tyler asked.

"When you were wrestling the nurse," Rocky told him with a smile as he sat the tray down on a table.

Tyler then began eating an apple that was on the tray.

"So when do I get out of here?" Tyler asked.

"Tomorrow most likely," Rocky told him as he turned on the TV.

A news broadcast was on.

" I'm on the outskirts of Newtech City where thousands of odd beings we have been seeing for the past few months are preparing to invade the city," said the news woman.

"We have to stop them!" Tyler shouted as he tried to get up.

"Stay down Tyler you need to rest," Lyra told him.

Down in the middle of the putties were the Paleomax Rangers.

"Not them again," Rocky said as he noticed them.

"Red RPM Ranger I challenge you to a fight to the finish!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted.

"And if you decline the city you are hiding in will be flattened to the ground," Said the Tricera Ranger.

Tyler then looked over at Rocky.

"Alright then," Rocky said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, it is obviously a trap," Tyler told him.

"I'm used to them," Rocky said as he continued walking.

Rocky then left the building and headed to the outskirts of the city.

"We can't let him go through with this," Tyler said as he slowly leaned up.

"Lay back down Tyler there is no way you can help in your condition," Lyra told him.

Down at the outskirts Rocky slowly walked up already morphed and ready to go.

"Alright Mammoth Ranger let's end this," Rocky said as he prepared for battle.

The Mammoth Ranger then walked out from behind the putties while laughing evilly.

"You made a huge mistake coming here Red Ranger," The Mammoth Ranger told him.

"If anyone has made a mistake, it's you," Rocky told him.

"Let's begin shall we?" Mammoth Ranger asked.

The two then ran towards each other at full speed. The two then collided causing a massive explosion.

"The Red Ranger has just appeared down here and it looks like he is trying to fight off one of the evil rangers," Said the news woman.

"Come on beat that evil ranger," Tyler said as he watched the battle on TV.

The Mammoth Ranger kicked Rocky in the stomach and tossed him across the street. Rocky quickly got back up. He then walked over to a nearby car and kicked it. The car then went flying towards Mammoth Ranger.

"You really think that'll stop me!" Mammoth Ranger shouted as he punched then car in half.

"No but this will!" Rocky shouted as he tackled Mammoth Ranger.

The two of them then fell down a hill side and quickly got back up and continued fighting.

"Feel my wrath!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted as he pulled out his blaster and shot Rocky away.

"Argh come on!" Rocky shouted as he tripped the Mammoth Ranger.

Rocky then grabbed the evil ranger by his ankle and slung him into a telephone pole. The pole bent and fell down across the road. The Mammoth Ranger quickly got up and attacked once more.

"You will not stop me!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted as he tackled Rocky into a diesel truck.

The truck then exploded with both of the rangers near it.

"NO!" Tyler shouted as he watched the two rangers fly through the air from the explosion.

Rocky slowly got back up. He then pulled out an engine cell.

"Red Guardian Ranger!" Rocky shouted as he inserted the cell into his morpher.

Rocky then began walking towards the Mammoth Ranger.

"Guardian Ranger Power!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted as a blinding light surrounded him.

The light then faded and Rocky saw the Mammoth Ranger had changed.

"But how?" Rocky asked.

"While your little buddies were out searching for their powers I was too and boy did I hit the jackpot!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted as he fired missiles at Rocky.

Rocky took off into the air as he tried to dodge the missiles.

"There is no way you will dodge those," The Mammoth Ranger said as he began firing lasers at Rocky.

Rocky was evading the lasers easily but the missiles were still on his tail. He then dove down towards the army of putties.

"I hope this works!" Rocky shouted as he quickly pulled up.

The missiles crashed into the putties and destroyed hundreds of them. The Mammoth Ranger then grabbed Rocky from out of nowhere and he began flying towards the ground at full speed.

"Now for some pain," The Mammoth Ranger said to Rocky.

The Mammoth Ranger then slammed Rocky into the ground. Rocky wasn't moving at all.

"Now die!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted as he fired multiple missiles at Rocky.

The missiles exploded on contact. A giant smoke cloud covered a large amount of the area.

"Hahaha victory is mine!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted.

"Oh Really?" Someone said from the sky.

The Mammoth Ranger looked up and saw some figure coming from the sun's rays. Rocky then flew into The Mammoth Ranger and grabbed onto him.

"Alright time for this to end," Rocky told the evil ranger.

Rocky then flew straight into a building causing it to collapse. The two rangers quickly flew out of the building as it continued to fall. Both began breathing heavily.

"Die!" The Mammoth Ranger shouted as he went full speed towards Rocky.

"Sorry but it's over!" Rocky shouted as a powerful blast shot straight from his chest emblem.

The blast sent the mammoth ranger gliding through the air. He then crashed into the ground. The Mammoth Ranger wasn't moving at all. Rocky then landed near the Mammoth Ranger. The Mammoth Ranger then vanished and where he was laying was the engine cells he owned.

"No Mammoth Ranger lost!" The Tyranno Ranger shouted.

"Without him we're nothing," Tricera Ranger said as he began to disappear.

The other two paleomax rangers vanished and their engine cells went over to Rocky.

"Good no more from you guys," Rocky said as he put the engine cells away.

Up on top of a skyscraper was an odd figure.

"Time is up Red Ranger," He said as he leapt off the building towards Rocky.

"No behind you!" Tyler shouted as he saw the figure jump off the building.

Rocky didn't notice the figure at all. The creature then stabbed Rocky with a sword. Rocky then fell to his knees and demorphed.

Back in the Hospital the nurse walked into Tyler's room with the security officers.

"This boy will not let me get a blood sample from him," She told the officers.

"Young man where's the blood sample you took?" One of them asked.

Lyra pulled the top off the ventilation shaft and pulled out the blood sample. The nurse took the blood sample and quickly ran it through the computer.

"Oh my," The nurse said in shock.

"What is it ma'am?" One of the officers asked.

Sky then walked into the room to check on Tyler. He looked over at the computer and saw the blood test.

"You two don't have much time left," Sky said with a shocked look.

Sky then contacted the other RPM Rangers.

"Get down to the outskirts now!" He told them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Commander," Tyler told him.

"It's okay but we have to save your father now," Sky told him


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Family Secrets

2 months 5 days remaining

Down on the outskirts of town Rocky was unconscious and was badly wounded from a sneak attack. The putties surrounded him as the monster that attacked him walked up.

"Red ranger there will be no war for you," The monster said as it placed it's sword in its holster.

Putties were then shot down by blasts firing from out of nowhere.

"What the?" The monster said as he turned around in shock.

"Get away from him!" Ashley shouted as she and the other RPM rangers appeared.

The monster chuckled as he pulled his blade back out.

"Fools, do you not see what I just did to your leader," He said to the rangers.

"Yeah we see what you did, and you're going to pay for that!" Carlos shouted at the monster.

Carlos then took off towards the monster.

"Turbo Cannon fire!" Carlos yelled as he weapon began shooting.

The monster then slashed at each of the blasts and blocked them all! He then swung his sword and sent a dark wave at Carlos and knocked him aside.

"Do not underestimate my power," The monster said as it turned away.

Leo and Adam then approached the monster with their weapons ready. The monster quickly turned around and slashed at them. Adam and Leo then fell back in pain from the blades contact.

"There is only one who has a chance against me and it is none of you," The monster said as he slowly put his blade away.

Back at the Hospital Tyler and Sky were walking through the halls approaching an elevator.

"I can see why you and your sister never said anything," Sky told him.

"It would cause the future to just disappear," Tyler told him.

"Not really, we have messed around with the past and future so much and nothing has changed except us meeting new people and making new friends," Sky said to him as he pressed the down button.

The elevator doors then slid open and Sky and Tyler walked in.

"I never knew that," Tyler said as he pressed a button.

"Your father is a key to our victory and if he dies then Zedd has a major increase of a chance to win," Sky told Tyler.

Tyler then smiled.

"My dad once told me how other rangers would pick on him because of him being the only red ranger that wasn't the leader of the team, but because of you that nonsense just vanished, you made my dad a legend and I would love the same to happen to me, to become a true hero," Tyler said as the doors opened.

Sky then smiled and walked out of the elevator with Tyler. The two then exited the building. A SPD vehicle was sitting by the doorway waiting on them. The two of them then entered the vehicle.

"Alright Tyler we need to drive by the base for a minute," Sky said to him.

"Alright then let's make it quick," Tyler told him.

The vehicle then drove off into the distance.

Back at the outskirts of the city the RPM rangers were each laid out across the road.

"He's too powerful," Cassie said as she struggled to get up.

"Man who would've thought Zedd could find a guy this powerful," Adam said to the others.

Leo then slowly rose back to his feet.

"Adam, Carlos, Zack it's time to try out our new powers," Leo told them.

"I totally forgot about them!" Carlos said with a shocked face.

Adam, Carlos and Zack then slowly got back up. The four rangers then pulled out an engine cell.

"Guardian Ranger Power!" The four rangers shouted as their bodies began glowing.

Armor then appeared on their bodies. Each of them had armor of a different color.

"Guardian Shark!" Adam shouted.

"Guardian Wolf!" Zack shouted with a pose.

"Guardian Lion!" Carlos shouted.

"Guardian Falcon!" Leo shouted.

"Hmph, Red ranger's similar powers were no match for me," The monster told them.

"That's because he was already weakened and you attacked him from behind," Leo told him as he prepared to attack.

"Yeah we may be weakened down but we are attacking from the front," Carlos said to the monster.

"And there's four of us!" Zack shouted.

Inside the base Sky and Tyler were down in the basement preparing to join the RPM rangers. Sky then walked over to something covered up.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

"Something Billy and Kat have been working on," Sky said as he jerked the cloth off.

Underneath the cloth was a motorcycle with the symbol for fire across the front of it.

"A motorcycle for me?" Tyler said to Sky.

"Yeah now let's go save your dad," Sky told him as he walked over to an SPD motorcycle.

The two then hopped onto their Motorcycles. The doors then slid open.

"SPD Emergency!" Sky shouted as he drove out of the garage.

"Go Go Samurai!" Tyler shouted as he followed behind Sky.

The intercom then went off.

"Samurai Rangers report to the outskirts of the city immediately!" Kat shouted.

Down at the outskirts Leo and the others were battling with the monster.

"Lion Spear!" Carlos shouted as he pulled out his new weapon.

Carlos began swinging at the monster with his spear. The monster evaded each swing then retaliated with a swing of his blade. Carlos was hit hard and was sent flying.

"Shark Trident!" Adam shouted as he swung his weapon.

The monster ducked and evaded the attack. He then kicked Adam's feet out from under him and caused him to fall.

"Ready Zack?" Leo asked.

"Yeah!" Zack responded as he and Leo lifted a car into the air and hurled it at the monster.

The monster then leapt onto the car while it was still in the air and kicked it back at the rangers. The car exploded and sent Leo and Zack across the street through windows of a building.

"Pathetic," The monster said as he began walking away.

"Hey we're not finished," Leo said as he slowly crawled out of the building.

The monster then teleported over to Leo.

"Well then let's finish this," The monster said as it lifted Leo up by his neck.

Lasers were then fired and hit the monster. He then dropped Leo and quickly turned around.

"Hey leave them alone!" Tyler shouted as he and Sky drove up.

Tyler then jumped off his bike and landed beside Rocky. Tyler then froze in fear as he saw the monster.

"Wait, you're the one from my nightmare," Tyler said slowly.

"So you had a little vision of me," The monster said while laughing.

Sky then got off his bike and walked over to Tyler.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"This monster is the same one that killed my father in my time," Tyler told him.

"Yeah I've heard of this guy too, his name is Deker, he was a massive threat to the Samurai Rangers before you and your friends," Sky told him.

"Well someone studies about me how sweet," Deker said with a laugh.

"Stop laughing. Because of what you did to my family in my time I will avenge them here and now!" Tyler shouted in anger.

Tyler then pulled out his sword and began running towards Deker. Their swords collided. The two then continued swinging at each other again and again but their blades never made contact.

"Seems like the former red samurai made a good choice," Deker told him.

"Cram it!" Tyler shouted as he swung his sword at Deker.

Deker was sent skidding across the ground. He quickly got up and fired dark blasts at Tyler. Tyler evaded the blasts.

"Spin Sword, Blazing Strike!" Tyler shouted as his sword was engulfed in flames.

Tyler then began swinging his swords as flame waves were released from it. The waves hit Deker one after another.

"How is this kid winning alone?" Leo asked himself.

Leo then remembered what Deker said earlier about there being one who can defeat him.

"It's Tyler, he is the one who can defeat that freak," Leo said as he slowly got up.

Tyler and Deker continued fighting as the other Samurai Rangers arrived.

"Tyler we're here!" Kyle shouted.

Up in Zedd's base, Zedd and the others were watching the fight down on Earth.

"That little brat is making Deker look like a joke!" Zedd shouted in anger.

"Master let me and some drones go help," Goldar said to Zedd.

"No I have a better idea," Zedd said as he slowly walked over to a pit filled with a red liquid.

"Zedd, how is a puddle of water going to help?" Trakeena asked.

"This is how," Zedd said as he pointed his staff at the water.

The water then began moving rapidly. Something was then being formed in the water.

"Deker brought this water here from the Sanzu River along with a remain of the king of the nighloks," Zedd said as he continued working with the water. A creature then emerged from the pit with a roar.

"Meet Master Xandred king of the Nighlok!" Zedd shouted with an evil laugh.

"Where am I?" Xandred asked.

"You are in the Palace of Lord Zedd," Zedd said to him.

"Oh Zedd I've heard of you and I heard you were quite pathetic for an evil emperor," Xandred said as he began walking away.

"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic!" Zedd shouted as he pointed his staff at Xandred.

Lothor and Mesogog then grabbed Zedd and began holding him back. Xandred then looked down on Earth and saw the Red Samurai Ranger battling Deker.

"Those Samurai Rangers are still around!" Xandred shouted with anger.

"Yes that is why I brought you back Xandred," Zedd told him.

"Send me down there now so I can finish them off once and for all!" Zandred shouted.

Zedd then pointed his staff at Xandred and he teleported him to Earth.

Back down on Earth Tyler and Deker continued battling. Deker swung his sword at Tyler. Tyler then rolled away and evaded the attack.

"Try harder," Tyler said to Deker as he began attacking.

"Fine then!' Deker shouted as he elbowed Tyler in the gut.

Tyler then took two steps back in pain.

"Now feel the pain of my mighty blade Uramasa!" Deker shouted as he struck Tyler with his sword.

Tyler fell to his knees and then fell face first into the ground.

"Tyler get up!" Eddie shouted to him.

Tyler didn't budge at all. Deker then aimed his sword at Tyler. He then lifted the blade into the air preparing to strike. Sky then came out of nowhere and tackled Deker.

"Sorry but you won't be ending his life," Sky said as he slowly got up.

Deker then slowly rose to his feet as his body began being covered in purple flames.

"I sense an even worse threat approaching, next time the Red Samurai Ranger will be finished," Deker said as he vanished.

Clouds in the sky then began darkening. Lightning was flashing in the sky and thunder was heard rumbling.

"What's going on here?" Sky asked.

"It's a sign, the king of the netherworld is coming and very soon," Tim told Sky.

"Well then let's get ready for a pleasant welcome," Sky said to the rangers.

The RPM Rangers then walked over to the others. Tyler then began moving he slowly struggled to get up. He then got up and slowly walked over to the others.

"You alright Tyler?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Tyler said as he looked up in the sky.

Tyler then looked down at his father and saw that he was in trouble.

"Get him to the hospital now or he won't survive," Tyler told Sky.

"Alright, good luck rangers," Sky said as he lifted up Rocky and teleported away.

The clouds became pitch black as a bolt of lightning shot down towards the rangers.

"Everyone move!" Leo shouted.

All the rangers then leapt away and barely evaded the lightning strike. Laughter was then heard as another lightning bolt crashed down. As the light faded someone could be seen.

"I am Master Xandred king of the Nighlok and the netherworld!" He shouted with laughter.

"Well we're the Power Rangers," Adam said to Xandred.

"Ready Rangers?" Tyler asked the others.

The rangers then took off towards Xandred. Xandred then fired blasts at the rangers and knocked them to the ground.

"Argh man he hits hard," Lyra said as she slowly stood up.

"You got that right," Kyle said as he got up.

"We can't let him beat us," Stephanie said as she got up.

Tyler then got up and ran towards Xandred.

"The last Samurai Rangers took you out, and we will do the same!" Tyler shouted as he swung his sword at Xandred.

Xandred then caught the sword and sent Tyler flying into the air.

"Now die!" Xandred shouted as he shot blasts at Tyler.

"No!" The samurai rangers shouted in fear.

Something then grabbed Tyler and took him back to the ground.

"What the?" Xandred said in confusion.

"Xandred, I've heard of you, and I heard what you evil monsters did to me in an alternate time," The invisible person said to him.

He then appeared and it was the Phantom Ranger.

"Phantom Ranger?" said Tyler.

"It's Phantom Ranger!" Kyle shouted in excitement.

"But he was killed," Tim said to the others.

"Yeah but that was the one from our time, this is one from now," Stephanie told him.

The Phantom Ranger then pulled out a blaster and fired at Master Xandred. Xandred was hit with multiple blasts as he fell to one knee. Tyler then ran up to the Phantom Ranger.

"Let me help," he told the Phantom Ranger.

"Alright then," He told Tyler.

Tyler then prepared his sword. Tyler then placed a red disc on his sword.

"Fire Smasher!" he shouted.

The other Samurai Rangers then ran up. Tyler then placed an orange disc on the fire smasher. The handle of the sword then came down and turned into the shape of a gun. The other four rangers placed their discs on top of the Fire smasher. Tyler then placed his in there too.

"Five Disc Beetle Cannon!" Tyler shouted.

Tim then placed a disc on his Barracuda Blade.

"Let's end this," Tim said as he prepared himself.

The Phantom Ranger aimed his weapon at Xandred.

"FIRE!" Tyler shouted as he shot the five discs at Xandred.

"Barracuda Bite!" Tim shouted as he began swinging his weapon creating multiple energy waves.

"See ya!" Phantom Ranger shouted as he fired at Xandred.

The blasts then formed a massive attack.

"NO!" Xandred shouted as the attack closed in on him.

Xandred then vanished right as the attack was in his face. Xandred then reappeared in Zedd's base.

"And you call me pathetic," Zedd said with a chuckle.

Back down on Earth the Rangers celebrated their victory.

"We did it Xandred is no more," Tyler said in excitement.

"No he survived," The Phantom Ranger told him.

"But how?" Stephanie asked.

"There would've been a bigger explosion if he was hit, so right when the blast was about to hit him someone saved him," Phantom Ranger told them.

"Man and we had him!" Eddie said in anger.

"Hey calm down guys, at least you know you can handle him now," Ashley told them.

"Besides we have more important things to do," Adam told them.

"Oh yeah Rocky," Kyle said to them.

They then left the outskirts of town and headed for the hospital. They then arrived at the hospital in just a few minutes.

"Alright they won't let us all in there so not all of us can go in," Sky told them at the waiting room.

Ashley then walked forward. Adam and the other RPM rangers followed behind them. They entered the room and saw Rocky in the bed with a bandage over his right shoulder. Ashley then walked up and hugged him.

"We thought you were a goner," She told him.

"I did too," He told her.

"It's good to see you're fine Rocky," Adam told him.

"Hey don't just thank us, thank the Samurai Rangers too," Leo said to him.

"Yeah you're right," Rocky said as he looked outside of his room and saw the Samurai Rangers in the waiting room.

"So when do you think you'll be back in action?" Carlos asked.

"Doctor said at 2 and a half months," Rocky told him.

"But the war is in just over 2 months!" Cassie said in shock.

"I know, looks like I won't be there to help," Rocky told them.

"So that's it, Zedd has won," Zack said to the others.

"No Zedd will never win," Leo told him.

The others then nodded in agreement.

"Hey could you guys leave the room for a sec," Rocky told them.

"Oh sure," Ashley said as she got up and walked out of the room with the others.

As the RPM Rangers left the room Tyler slowly walked inside.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Tyler asked.

"Eh a few bumps and bruises her and there," Rocky told him.

Tyler smiled and laughed for a second. Tyler then sat down beside him.

"Rocky, that dream I told you about, wasn't really for what happened to me in my time," Tyler told him.

"Then what was it about?" Rocky asked.

"It was a warning about today," Tyler told him.

"Today? But your parents weren't there," Rocky said to him.

Tyler then handed Rocky some paperwork about his blood work.

"Yes they were," Tyler told him.

Rocky's eyes then widened. He then looked over at Tyler.

"No this can't be real," Rocky told him in shock.

"It's true, I'm your son," Tyler told him.

"But what about Lyra?" Rocky asked.

"Well she is my twin sister," Tyler said to him.

"Wow I have twin children," Rocky said in shock.

"Well not yet," Tyler told him.

"Tyler, let's not talk about this now," Rocky told him.

"Okay then," Tyler said as he turned around.

"But tell your friends that I said thanks for saving my life," Rocky told him.

Tyler then turned around with a smirk.

"Alright, dad," Tyler said as a tear ran down his cheek.

He then left the room quietly. The door closed. Rocky then covered his face with his left arm and let a deep breath out.

"I am getting so old," He said to himself.


End file.
